Things are a Little Different
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU MultiCross. When Negi started teaching at Mahora Academy, he was expecting a normal class. Not one with Soul Reapers, Paper Masters, Super Heroes and everything in between. Will Negi be able to pull off being a teacher to a unique class? Please R
1. Japan is Weird… Really, Really Weird!

A/N: I've been meaning to do a Negima fic... but this popped into my head... before I could do the one I originally planed... a Baka Rangers story where their an actual Sentai team... anyways I've done this many times before AU crossover... I've switched many of students with other anime characters and it impacts the story a lot... of the students I replaced I choose a particular character to replace her numbers (IE: character taking Yue's number is Yomiko from R.O.D. as a reference to her character having an R.O.D. feel) or completely random (Chiyo-Chan from Azumanga Daioh taking Kaede)... but anyways I kept some of students (mainly villain at some point) but only some... I did not keep Asuna mainly because if I kept her it would have been mostly the same story but with different students and many parts of her character is spread out though out the other characters (Beauty from Bo-bobo being Konoka's roommate, Ryoko from Tenchi disliking Negi at first... and a surprise for Negi's first Patio) well anyways enjoy the story... and here's the list of who replaces who (and who stays). Oh yes, all characters (minus Chiyo-Chan and Rukia) have had their ages changed to 14 or 15... unless that was already their age... And I also came up with last names of some characters (those that lacked last names).

1. Sayo- Rukia (Bleach)

2. Yuna- Momoko Hanasaki (Wedding Peach)

3. Kazumi- Nami (One Piece)

4. Yue- Yomiko (R.O.D.)

5. Ako- Ichigo (Tokyo Mew Mew)

6. Akira- Momoko Akatsutsumi (Powerpuff Girls Z)

7. Misa- Sakura (Naruto)

8. Asuna- Beauty (Bobo-bo)

9. Misora- Sango (Inu-Yasha)

10. Chachamaru- Unchanged

11. Madoka- Hinata (Naruto)

12. Ku Fei- Shampoo (Ranma ½)

13. Konoka- Unchanged

14. Haruna- Ryoko (Tenchi Muyo)

15. Setsuna- Unchanged

16. Makie- Usagi (Sailor Moon)

17. Sakurako- Ino (Naruto)

18. Mana- Kagome (Inu-Yasha)

19. Chao – Unchanged

20. Kaede- Chiyo-Chan (Azumanga Daioh)

21. Chizuru- Megumi (Zatch Bell)

22. Fuka- Milfuelle (Galaxy Angel)

23. Fumika- Robin (One Piece)

24. Satomi- Unchanged

25. Chisame- Yomi (Azumanga Daioh)

26. Evangeline- Unchanged

27. Nodoka- Tomo (Azumanga Daioh)

28. Natsumi- Akane (Ranma ½)

29. Ayaka- Ayeka (Tenchi Muyo)

30. Satsuki- Orhime (Bleach)

31. Zazie- Vivi (One Piece)

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima, Bleach, Wedding Peach, One Piece, R.O.D., Tokyo Mew Mew, Powerpuff Girls Z, Naruto, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Inu-Yasha, Ranma 1/2, Tenchi Muyo, Sailor Moon, Azumanga Daioh, Zatch Bell or Galaxy Angel

(breathes heavily then collapses)

Negi: Is she all right.

Me (on the floor): But I do own any OC that may appear!

Things are a Little Different

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Japan is Weird… Really, Really Weird!

Negi Springfield ran towards the school…he was no ordinary boy one thing he was going to be a teacher at this school… another he was a wizard… the reason he was to be a wizard was so he could become a Magister Magi… a wizard to who helps people in need… why a Japanese School… who knew… the goal was to keep it was secret form his students… But right now this was madness as the run to the school was insane… it was extremely crowded with everyone running to school.

Not too far away two of Negi's new students ran to class as well… well more like one ran to call while the other skated… the one running had pink hair that shoulder length had green earrings and blue eyes… she was Beauty Babylon… the one skating had long brown hair and brown eyes, she was Konoka Konoe… she was also the Dean's granddaughter.

"I wonder what this new Teacher is like…" said Beauty.

"I don't know… but I hope he's normal for you sake…" said Konoka.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Beauty.

"It's just when something strange happens… you have a tendency to yell…" said Konoka.

"I know…" sighed Beauty.

Not too far away as Negi approached the school decided to ask for directions… that's when he came upon Beauty and Konoka.

"Excuse me…" said Negi.

Both girls noticed him…

"Oh hello there are you lost… because this is the girls middle the Elementary School is block over that way…" said Konoka pointing the right direction.

"Oh no… I'm not here for that…" said Negi, "I'm Negi Springfield. The new English Professor"

"Oh were here to meet you…" said Konoka.

"Oh our new is a 10 year old boy…" said Beauty, "Our new English Professor is a 10 year old boy!" she yelled in shock.

"Sorry about Beauty he just has a tendency to yell things when something strange happens…" said Konoka.

"It's true…" said Beauty laughing a bit.

"What happened this time…" said voice from the nearby building… it was their old teach Takamichi Takahata, "Negi… I can't believe it's Negi-Sensei"

"Good morning Takahata Sensei!" said both Beauty and Konoka.

"Hey Takamichi you old nut!" said Negi.

"You know him?" asked Beauty.

"I guess you could say he's an old family friend…" said Negi.

Takamichi exited the building he was in and joined them.

"This is Beauty and Konoka… are two of your new students…" said Takamichi, "Their also among the most normal…" he muttered under his breath.

"What?" said Negi.

"Nothing…" said Takamichi.

"I think Tomo's going to tell him…" whispered Beauty.

"Me too…"whispered Konoka.

"Wow… if you're our teacher than that must mean you're smarter than Chiyo-Chan…" said Beauty.

"Chiyo-Chan?" asked Negi.

"Another of your students… you'll meet her later…" said Takamichi.

That's when Negi sneezed… and accidentally at Beauty… sadly he sneezed her clothes off.

"You just sneezed my clothes off!" she yelled.

"Sorry…" he said.

The meeting with the Headmaster went well, he gave Negi some advice when it came to training… he also made Beauty and Konoka ask some questions to themselves wondering what kind of training… it was also deiced that he would be staying with Konoka and Beauty, Negi also met Shizuna Minamoto, the school nurse… After the meeting the two students headed to class…

"Here's you class list…" said Shizuna.

"Thank you…" said Negi.

"Are you worried about the classes?" asked Shizuna.

"A little…" said Negi.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it…" said Shizuna.

"I hope so…" said Negi.

He took a peak into the class and saw all the girls talking, eating planning pranks.

"I think I might be way over my head…" said Negi.

"Don't worry it will be fine…" said Shizuna.

Negi began to look at his class list… and did his best to memorize them quickly.

Student 1 was named Rukia Kuchiki who had black hair that was cut short and blue eyes.

Student 2 was named Momoko Hanasaki who wad pink hair and wore two yellow ribbons in her hair and blue eyes. There was a note that read "call her Momoko H"

Student 3 was named Nami Minkan who had Orange hair that was cut short and brown eyes, Negi noticed a bonus note that read "Protect wallet at all costs"

Student 4 was named Yomiko Readman, she has long black hair, brown eyes and wore thick square glasses.

Student 5 was named Ichigo Momomiya, she had red hair that was kept in pigtails tied with ribbons and grey eyes

Student 6 was named Momoko Akatsutsumi, she had orange hair tied into a ponytail with a large red ribbon and pinkish eyes. There was a note that read "call her Momoko A"

Student 7 was named Sakura Haruno, she had pink hair that was tied with a red ribbon used as a head band and jade green eyes.

Student 8 was Beauty, and he had already met her.

Student 9 was named Sango Takahashi, she had long dark brown hair that was tied in a loose ponytail and brown eyes.

Student 10 was named Chachamaru Karakuri, she had light green hair and wore strange hair ornaments and had blue eyes. There was a note that read call engineering in case of emergency.

Student 11 was named Hinata Hyuga, he had indigo hair cut short and lavender eyes that made her look blind.

Student 12 was named Xian Pu, she had long purple hair that put into small buns and kept long as well and brown eyes.

Student 13 was Konoka and noticed the note that read "Dean's Granddaughter".

Student 14 was named Ryoko Hakubi, she had long spiky cyan hair and yellow eyes.

Student 15 was named Setsuna Sakurazaki, she had black hair put into an odd fashion and brown eyes.

Student 16 was named Usagi Tsukino, she had blonde hair put into odango hair style with pig tails and blue eyes.

Student 17 was named Ino Yamanaka, she had long blonde hair put into a ponytail and blue green eyes.

Student 18 was named Kagome Higurashi; she had long black hair and brown eyes.

Student 19 was named Chao Lingshen, she had black hair which she wore in buns and two braids and had brown eyes.

Student 20 was named Chiyo Mihama, looked about his age and had reddish brown hair put into pig tails and had brown eyes. There was a note that read "Youngest student at 10"

Student 21 was named Megumi Ohmi, she had long brown hair and brown eyes… there was a note that read "girl named Tia is her special friend and has special permission to attend class"

Student 22 was named Milfuelle Sakuraba, she had long pink hair and wore a strange head band that had two very large flowers, she also had blue eyes.

Student 23 was named Robin Nico, she had fairly long black hair and blue eyes.

Student 24 was named Satomi Hakase she black hair put into two braids and brown eyes with glasses.

Student 25 was named Koyomi Mizuhara, she was girl with long brow hair with brown eyes and wore a pair of glasses.

Student 26 was Evangeline A.K. McDowell, she appeared to be a 10 year old girl from the west, and there was a note that read "call her in case of emergency"

Student 27 was named Tomo Takino, she was a girl with short dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Student 28 was named Akane Tendo, she had very short dark blue hair that was almost black and brown eyes.

Student 29 was named Ayeka Jurai, she purple hair that was a very strange hair style that put in a shoulder hair on one layer and two long ponytails on the second as well at purple eyes.

Student 30 was named Orhime Inoue she had orange with two flower barrettes in her hair and brown eyes.

And finally student 31 was named Vivi Nefertari, she had aqua blue hair put into a ponytail and violet eyes.

"How am I supposed to remember their names…" said Negi, "There's so many of them…"

"At least two of your students have the same name…" joked Shizuna.

Negi swallowed… he was nervous… he tried remember his sister and his good friend Anya… he entered the room and saw a chalk board eraser was about to hit him. So he made it float above his head. Every student in class noticed it… but seemed to push it away… even Beauty… or maybe she didn't notice it.

"Hey…" said Rukia, "Is that easer floating…"

"Looks like it…" said Nami.

Negi noticed that most of his students were staring so he let it fall… that's when he tripped on a rope… slipped and landed in a bucket.

"Got him!" yelled Tomo.

"Tomo… please next time if you want to platy a prank don't get us involved…" said Ino.

"A wait a second… that a kid…" said Koyomi get up to get a good look the person they just pranked.

"You better apologize!" yelled a voice in the back of the class room… it belong to a girl who was about 6 years with red hair… she gave a very menacing look to Tomo.

"Okay Tia…" said Tomo.

She walked over to Negi, "Sorry I thought you were our teacher…"

"But he is your teacher…" said Shizuna.

There was a gasp then squeals… "He's so cute!" said half of the class.

Before half the class could pounce on him both the red hair 6 year old and Chiyo blocked them.

"We're not going to let you hug him, cuddle him or dress him in penguin outfits!" said Chiyo.

"That's right…" said Tia.

"But Chiyo-Chan… I thought you liked the penguin suit…" said Sango.

"I do like the penguin suit… but I doubt he'll like it…" said Chiyo better known as Chiyo-Chan.

"Penguin suit?" asked Negi.

"It's a long story…" said the 6 year old.

Negi blinked at the girl she wasn't' on the class list.

"Oh this is Tia… she sits in on the classes…" said Shizuna.

"I can't go to the elementary school for certain reasons…" said the girl named Tia.

"I see…" said Negi.

Everyone took their seats so Negi could indirect himself.

"I'm Negi Springfield… and I'm your new teacher…" said Negi.

There was a snort from near the back of the class… it came from Ryoko, "Like I'm going to learn from some little pip squeak…" said Ryoko, "He maybe a kid… but I doubt I'll learn anything…"

"Like a demon such as yourself can learn anything…" said Ayeka.

"Want to say something princess?" asked Ryoko.

Ayeka got up ad walked over to Ryoko's desk.

"Place your bets now!" yelled Nami.

The two were about to fight.

"Oh no… I'll be written by Shizuna…" thought Negi.

Shizuna clapped her hands "Okay… let's have a fun day of learning… Negi-Sensei their all yours" she said.

"Yes ma'am…" said Negi.

"You and me after class Princess…" said Ryoko.

"Full power…" said Ayeka.

"You better know it…" said Ryoko with a smirk.

Class went uneventful… which made all the students surprised for some reason at the end of class.

"You know I was half expecting a yokai to show in the middle of class" said Nami to Vivi as they left class.

"Me too…" said Vivi.

Negi sighed… it was a tough day… he decided to find a place where he could memorize the names better, when he found the place he looked at the class roster once again… That's when he one of the girls from his class carrying a lot of books.

"Oh that's Student number 4 Yomiko Readman…" said Negi, "It looks like she has a heavy load… looks like she might…"

Before he could finish his sentence she fell… Negi did the only thing he could do… he prepared his staff… however was about to get the shock of his life… before he could perform the spell to make sure her landing was soft Yomiko pulled out many papers from her pocket… she somehow made them make some sort of pillow… Negi stood there blinking.

"What on earth…" he said.

"That was so cool!" yelled a voice.

Negi turned around and saw his two of his students… Tomo and Koyomi, Tomo was hyperactively pointing at him while Koyomi was sighing.

"Negi-Sensei that was so cool what you did!" yelled Tomo.

"What?" said Negi, "But I didn't do anything…"

"I know that…" said Tomo, "Yomiko did it… she's not a normie like me and Yomi…"

"What?" asked Negi.

"Well it's sort of hard to explain… but I'm a Paper Master…" said Yomi who flicked the paper back.

"She can do anything with paper…" said Tomo, "She's not a normie... just I'm sure your not…"

"What?" said Negi shocked.

"Are you some sort of wizard…" said Tomo.

"What… how did you find out…" said Negi who began to freak out.

"Awesome!" yelled Tomo.

"Well I guess having a wizard teaching the class isn't so bad… though… I did sort of wanted a normal teacher…" sighed Koyomi.

"What do you mean Koyomi?" asked Negi.

"Please just call me Yomi…" said Koyomi… er… Yomi, "That's not the weirdest things here…"

"What…" said Negi.

Suddenly a giant black monster with a white face… all 4 of them froze…

"What is that?" cried Negi.

"A Hollow…" said Yomiko.

"A what?" said Negi.

"It's an evil sprit that wants to devour our souls… don't worry… I'm sure help will arrive soon…" said Tomo.

"What?" said Negi.

That's when something jumped form behind the Hollow, drew a sword and cut the creature in half… dissolving it… the person was Rukia… unlike the other three students she wasn't' wearing her uniform but rather a black outfit that was strange. It looked like a black kimono.

"Way to go Rukia!" cheered Tomo.

"What just happened…" said Negi.

"So looks like Negi found out…" said Rukia.

"You're not the first one… he saw me use my abilities…" said Yomiko.

"Let me guess Tomo's going to take him on the tour to show him "the non-normies?"" said Rukia.

"Great idea!" yelled Tomo who dragged the poor child teacher away.

"Poor Negi…" said Yomi.

The other two nodded in agreement.

With Tomo and Negi, Negi continued to cry and scream...

"What's going on?" cried Negi.

"Okay I'll explain Rukia… she's a Soul Reaper!" said Tomo.

Soul Reaper?" asked Negi.

"Yes… I don't know the whole thing but she fights Hollows and sends dead people to soul place that's supposed to haven…" said Tomo.

"Really?" said Negi.

"Yes and let's continue with the tour…" said Tomo.

That's when they heard a scream…

"Look like Akane was kidnapped again!" said Tomo dragging him off.

They got to where Akane Tendo was being held captive by a strange man both Negi and Tomo watched.

"Akane is a half-normie… meaning she's not exactly a normie but not one either… mostly because she keeps getting kidnapped for some unexplained reason…" said Tomo.

"What?" said Negi.

"Stop right there!" yelled 4 different voices.

Negi and Tomo turned to where the voices came from… 4 girls stood… two of them had pink hair, one of them wore a strange red outside, while the other had black cat ears and tail and wore a strange pink dress, the 3rd girls was a red head and wore a light red outside with a pink vest and the final girl was blonde and wore what looked like a blue and red Sailor Fuku.

"All right! Wedding Peach, Mew Ichigo, Hyper Blossom and Sailor Moon are here to save the day!" yelled Tomo.

Negi sweatdroped… "Who are they?" asked Negi.

"Their 4 of your students… Momoko H is Wedding Peach, Ichigo is Mew Ichigo, Momoko A is Hyper Blossom and Usagi is Sailor Moon… they make up Team Magical Girl… in other words their super heroes…" said Tomo.

"Really…" said Negi.

"Now! To the Library!" yelled Tomo.

"What?" said Negi.

Tomo then dragged him to the library… there Robin Nico was shelving book… many books at the same time… many, many books… all of them held by dissembled hands.

"How…" whispered Negi.

"Well…" said Tomo.

"I ate a devil fruit…" said Robin walking up to them.

"A what?" said Negi.

"How did you find us?" asked Tomo.

"You're very loud…" said Robin, "But when I was young I ate a fruit that besotted the ability to spout certain body parts in most places however I'm unable to swim…"

"Really?" said Negi.

"I see that Miss Takino is showing all of your odd students…" said Robin.

Negi sweatdroped…

"I heard that Miss Haruno, Miss Yamanaka and Miss Hyuga were training…" said Robin.

"Thank you!" said Tomo dragging him away.

"Help!" cried Negi.

Sometime later they were in a nearby forest to find Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka doing strange training exercises… such as walking on water… climbing on trees and sparring.

"What's going on?" asked Negi.

"Their ninjas!" said Tomo, "Each one has a special ability… Ino can posses people, Sakura is super strong and Hinata can see though things…"

"Really?" asked Negi in disbelief.

"Yes…" said Tomo.

There were several explosions…

"Looks like the fight's on!" said Tomo who dragged Negi away.

She brought them to where Ryoko and Ayeka continued their fight… Negi was shocked to find that Ryoko was flying and using strange laser beams while Ayeka used strange logs.

"What's going on?" said Negi.

"They're aliens…" said Tomo doing the Vulcan symbol…

Negi stood there in disbelief that's when there was a horrible roar…

"All right a Yokai attack!" yelled Tomo.

And then Tomo dragged Negi away once again… both of them found a giant bug like monster… and Kagome was shooting arrows at it while Sango who was wearing a strange black outfit and riding a giant fiery cat threw a giant boomerang at it... the two were defeating the monster.

"What's going on?" yelled Beauty.

"They fight Yokai… demons… their different than hollows…" said Tomo, "There's still a few things I have to show you!"

She dragged Negi away once again… that's when they found it… it Megumi and Tia what was strange was they were fight a strange puppet like boy and teenaged boy… what was strange was Tia was using strange attacks at the same time Megumi read from a strange glowing book.

"What's going on?" asked Negi.

"Tia is a mamodo…" said Tomo.

"Mamodo…" said Negi.

"Something about demons from another world wanting to be kind of the world or something… I forgot…" said Tomo.

"I see…" said Negi.

"You still have two more things to see…" said Tomo.

Tomo dragged him where Chachamaru passed them by.

"Chachamaru… she's a robot…" said Tomo.

"Really…" said Negi.

"That's right!" said Tomo who pulled a bucket from pocket space… "Let's go get cold water!"

They went to a faucet where Tomo filled it cold water.

"What are you to do with that?" asked Negi.

"You'll see…" said Tomo.

They got to Xian Pu was practicing Martial Arts…

"Think fast Shampoo!" said Tomo.

She splashed the water at Xian Pu… and she turned into a cat making Negi blink.

"What just happened?" asked Negi.

"Shampoo fell into a spring that turned her into a cat whenever she's plashed with cold water… hot water reverses it…" said Tomo.

"No way…" said Negi.

"Well that's it… everyone else you class are normies… or I don't know enough about them…" said Tomo.

"Which way to the dorms…" said Negi.

"That way…" said Tomo.

Sometime later Negi sat there blinking… Beauty entered the room.

"You got the grand tour didn't you…" said Beauty.

Negi nodded.

"So is the rumor true… are you really a wizard?" asked Beauty.

"I can't believe everyone found out… I'm going to turn into an ermine…" he said.

"Don't worry about it… I know for a fact that word won't get outside of class… that's how things work… I mean no one outside of class knows what my brother looks like…" said Beauty.

"What does your brother look like?" asked Negi.

Beauty took out a picture of her brother Negi blinked, "His head looks like po…"

"Ice cream…" interrupted Beauty, "Sorry force of habit"

"I see…" said Negi.

"But maybe we should take a walk…" said Beauty, "It should be fun…"

"Sure!" said Negi.

The two took a walk Negi wondered why Beauty was leading him to the class room… when it turned out there was a party celebrating Negi. During the party Negi just sat there… still in shock at what he saw earlier.

"So I heard that most of your students already found out…" said Takamichi joining him.

"Yeah…" sighed Negi.

"And you also found out about their special abilities as well…" said Takamichi.

"Yeah…" sighed Negi.

"The dean and I knew that was going top happen… after all your class is the most amazing in the entire school…" said Takamichi, "The Dean doesn't' mind as long his granddaughter doesn't find out about it…"

"Really?" said Negi.

"That's right… so everything is fine…" said Takamichi.

"Except I have to get used to fact that many of students fight demons, have super powers, aren't from this world or something else…" said Negi with a sweat drop.

"That's Japan for you…" said Takamichi.

Little did Negi know that things from here on things would be very interesting… wait… he did know… uh… never mind…

Next Time: As time went by Negi got used to class' uh quirks... but now the test to see if this becomes a permanent teaching job is make sure that the class does not finish last in the exam... unfortunately 5 students may drag them down... the Baka Rangers! The worst students in class... can these 5 mange to study? Find out next time!


	2. Go! Go! Baka Rangers!

A/N: Oh yes... I would like to make a call out there to anyone who can draw... I would like to see pictures of various characters in this fic as Mahora Academy Students... I would draw them but I suck and it's also painful... so if you're a fan of any of the anime here and you can draw please draw a picture and send me one... or send me a link if you put it online... Please... I would love to see picture for this fic... on with the chapter...

Chapter 2: Go! Go! Baka Rangers!

Negi in the past couple months have gotten into the role of teacher quite nicely… sure his class was… well strange and all but Konoka knew he was a wizard in training… but he had gotten used to the daily Yokai, Hollow and other monster attacks… fought off agaisnt either the team of Kagome and Sango (whenever a Yokai attacked), Rukia (whenever a Hollow attacked) or a team of Sailor Moon (Usagi), Wedding Peach (Momoko H), Mew Ichigo (Ichigo) and Hyper Blossom (Momoko A) (whenever an other monster attacked)… with usually Akane or Kagome (who shared Akane's odd habit of getting kidnapped a lot). He also got the hang of some of the nicknames (such as Xian Pu's nickname of Shampoo). He was proud that many of his students worked hard and did great in class… however each class had the bottom rung… and they were the Baka Rangers…

They were Baka Pink, Milfuelle… who was an all around ditz, Baka Yellow, Usagi who was also an all around ditz, Baka Black, Rukia… it's because she's technically hundreds of years old Soul Reaper posing as a teenage girl… she's still not used to modern day life, Baka Blue, Shampoo… who's from a remote Amazon village in China and doesn't do Japanese school work well and finally the leader Baka Red… Tomo… she's not a ditz… she's a complete and utter moron… They were the Baka Rangers and their enemy was school work!

One day Negi was walking down the hall with Ino and Momoko A when they passed a class studying hard.

"What are they doing?" asked Negi.

"Oh their studding for the High School Exam… it's next Monday…" said Momoko A.

"No wonder everyone's studying… finals must be hard…" said Negi.

"Why aren't you two studying?" asked Negi.

"Oh Class 2-A always comes in last… so it's why blether…" said Momoko A.

"And besides if I'm in trouble I can always use the Mind Transfer Jutsu on Billboard Brow and remember her answers…" said Ino.

Both Negi and Momoko A stared at Ino with dot eyes.

"You're a really good friend…" said Momoko A with a tone a voice that seemed bored.

"Hey! It's a ninja's job to cheat with out getting caught!" yelled Ino.

"But to your best friend?" asked Momoko A.

Billboard brow was one of many nicknames for Sakura that Ino had... and Ino and Sakura had been best friends since children though they did have a bit of a rivalry involving something… but that's for another time…

"What's that trophy over there?" asked Negi.

"It's for the top scoring class…" said Momoko A.

"It's very nice…" said Negi, "I would like it…"

"What thinking about using magic to cheat?" asked Ino.

"No of course not!" said Negi.

That's when Shizuna showed up with a note or Negi…

"Here Negi the Headmaster wanted me to give this you…" said Shizuna.

Negi read the envelope… which read "Probationary teacher final challenge"

"No one said anything about challis final or otherwise!" thought Negi who began to panic thinking of what he would have to do… such as learning 200 officemate spells or fighting a dragon…

He opened to find that it read "Dear Negi, if Class 2-A doesn't finish in last place then you'll be made an official teacher"

"What haul them out of last place by Monday! It's… it's" thought Negi.

"Negi what's wrong?" asked Ino.

"It's easier than I could've hopped" said Negi.

"Really…" said Shizune with a sweatdroped.

Both girls were looking over his shoulder.

"Earlier than you could have hoped?" asked both Momoko A and Ino.

"Hey!" said Negi, "But just promise that you won't tell anyone else about this… I don't the other students knowing…"

"Sure thing…" said Momoko A.

"You can count on me…" said Ino.

"Thank you…" said Negi.

"Maybe I should cheat off Chao…" whispered Ino.

"We heard you…" said Negi, Momoko A and Shizuna.

"I didn't say anything!" said Ino.

Sometime later in Class Negi made an announcement…

"Okay listen up! Tomorrow's homeroom will be study hall. The finals are just around and the corner! And uh… in fact if the class can't avoid getting last place we'll be in a tight spot! So everybody do our best and study hard!"

"I know a study game that's no pain no game…" said Yomi with an evil smirk.

"Sure why not!" said Negi.

"Wait Negi-Sensei! It's just her revenge agaisnt all thaw things I did to annoy her!" yelled Tomo.

Too bad Negi didn't hear this he was instead thinking about his students.

Negi made the chart he had using magic to show who was on it… he saw that a few of his students were highest scorers with Chao, Satomi being the top two and Chiyo-Chan within the top 5, and Robin and Sakura in the top 10 and Ino, Ayeka, Orhime and Konoka in the top 100. While the rest of the students were average…. Except for the 5 Baka Rangers.

"Oh man… we're in serous trouble…" thought Negi, "Especially with those 5…"

"My arm!" screamed Tomo.

Negi looked at the Baka Rangers to see that each one had an extra growing out their back and each of these arms were holding their right arms behind their back like a cop would… Shampoo, Rukia and Milfuelle appeared to be tolerating the pain, Usagi was tearing up while Tomo was screaming in pain.

"Why Yomi why!" screamed Tomo.

"What's going on here?" asked Negi.

"The is called clutch… we invented a while back… it's a little like hang man… everytime someone gets the answer wrong Robin uses her powers clutch the person arm and with each wrong answer it get harder!" said Yomi.

"She's only doing it so she would see me in pain!" yelled Tomo.

That's when Negi got an idea…

"I need to talk about these 5 about something…" said Negi.

Robin let got of them and all 6 of them went into the hall.

"Girls there's something I would like your permission to do…" said Negi.

"What is it?" asked Shampoo.

"You see there's a spell that allows someone to be genus for 72 hours…" said Negi.

"Really?" asked Rukia.

"Wow… how many days is that?" asked Milfuelle.

"3… I think…" said Usagi.

"Wow…" said Shampoo.

"Lay it on us!" said Tomo.

"However… it makes you all dumb as rocks for a month afterwards…" said Negi.

"No I don't think that would be a good idea…" said Rukia.

"No thank you…" said Milfuelle.

"No way!" said Usagi.

"Shampoo no do it!" said Shampoo.

"Hmmm…" said Tomo.

"You're actually about thinking about it…" said Rukia.

"I'm thinking… but right now showing up Yomi does not trump being an idiot for a month…" said Tomo.

Everyone sweatdroped…

"You know…" said Rukia, "Maybe you should use magic to cheat… I mean three of your students can cheat easily… and it's been proven that two of three of them don't cheat..."

"Really…" said Negi, "Who?"

"One of the body parts Robin can spout are her eyes…" said Rukia, "And Hinata can easily look at other people tests with her Byakugan…"

"Oh…" said Negi, "Wait who's the third person?"

"Ino…" said Rukia.

"Ohm yeah I heard she cheats…" said Negi.

"But Rukia has point… even though you have a special ability you should use it to cheat…" said Usagi.

"Oh that's easy for you to say… you two aren't Normies…" said Tomo.

"I agree with them! It's wrong to cheat!" said Milfuelle.

"Shampoo agree…" said Shampoo.

"Fine…" said Tomo.

Negi sighed these students were right… Sometime later that day after school he deiced to such an extent to seal off his powers for three days.

Later that night in the girl's dorm's bath house…

"Usagi! Rukia! Shampoo! Tomo! Milfuelle! It's awful" called Konoka.

All 5 of the Baka Rangers turned around and saw Konoka, Beauty, Yomiko and Robin.

"What is it?" asked Usagi.

"It's only a rumor… but we heard that the last place class will be broken up!" said Beauty.

"What?" yelled the 5 Baka Rangers.

"I don't they would just change classes on us…" said Tomo.

"Well I don't know the details… but my grandfather… the Headmaster has been angry with us… after all we've always been in last place…" said Konoka.

"Not only that but the really bad students will be sent back to elementary school!" said Beauty.

All 5 of them stood there… in shock.

"You're joking right?" asked Milfuelle.

"However there's a story that might interest you…" said Yomiko.

"They say deep on Library Isalnd is a magic book… if you read the whole thing… it makes you smart." said Robin.

There was a silence…

"Well aren't you going to comment on the magic book?" asked Beauty.

However the 5 Baka Rangers were in a huddle.

"So looks like we going to have to go on our word about cheating…" said Rukia.

"It's the only way to avoid embarrassment…" said Milfuelle.

"Looks like we going to ask Negi to use that spell after all…" said Tomo.

"Okay! Baka Rangers go!" said the other 4 as they ran out the room.

"Okay… that was odd…" said Beauty.

"Doesn't it feel like we're missing something?" asked Konoka.

After getting dressed all 5 got to Negi, Beauty and Konoka's shared room. Negi who was sleeping got up and answered the door.

"What is it?" asked Negi.

"We need you do that spell after all…" said Tomo.

"What?" asked Negi, "but I thought we agreed…"

"Something's come up…" said Milfuelle.

"And we really need your magic right now…" said Rukia.

"Well… about that…" said Negi laughing nervously, "I sort of sealed my magic for three days incase I was tempted to use it to cheat…"

All 5 of the girls had sweat drops.

"You kidding?" asked Shampoo.

"No… sorry Shampoo I'm not…" said Negi.

Negi showed them the seals on his arm, "This makes me a normal boy for the next three days…"

Rukia, Shampoo, Usagi and Milfuelle sighed.

"Wait… remember what Yomiko and Robin were talking about! We have to get our hands on that magic book who's with me?" said Tomo.

"All right!" cheered the other 4.

"Am I missing something?" asked Negi.

Sometime later, the 5 Baka Rangers with Usagi as Sailor Moon and Rukia in her Soul Reaper Garb and Shampoo in traditional Amazon wear with Robin as their guide, Negi with them and Beauty, Konoka and Yomiko as their contacts.

"So is everyone ready?" asked Tomo.

"This is a really bad idea…" said Beauty with a sweat drop.

"Why hasn't anyone told me what's going on?" said Negi with anime tears.

With that the 6 Baka Rangers child teacher and guide went to search for a magic book that would make them smart… yeah… Beauty is right… this was a really bad idea…

Next Time: The Baka Rangers, Negi and Robin head into the depths of Library Island, facing traps, unknown dangers maybe a monster or two... What will happen? Find out next time... also contains the first of many mini-stories about Negi talking to his students...


	3. The Search the Book

Chapter 3: The Search the Book

Robin led them down some stone stairs and down into the library. As they went into the library Robin explained how it was the biggest library in the world and it was the Library Exploration club whose job it was to explore it… both Robin and Yomiko were members of this club.

"Wow! There's so many books!" said Negi.

"This is basement three of Library Island…" said Robin.

There's so many books!" said Negi who went to grab one.

"You don't want to that…" said Robin.

However, that's when an arrow came out of the bookshelf strait towards Negi… fortunately for him an arm came from chest and grabbed the arrow.

"Great save Robin!" said Tomo.

"There are many traps… so be careful…" said Robin.

"Thanks…" sighed Negi, "But why are we here?"

And that's when they told him about the magic book.

"Your trying to find a magic book?" said Negi.

"That's right!" said Tomo, "then maybe I can beat Yomi with it!"

"For once can you not think of your rivalry with Yomi…" said Rukia.

"Shampoo agree…" said Shampoo

"And besides we're in big trouble if we get last place…" said Sailor Moon.

"Do they know about my final challenge… so maybe Ino and Momoko A told them… I didn't want to worry them… but it's so great that their trying to help me like this…" thought Negi who was touched… sadly he didn't know they were all trying to save their own butts.

Robin took out her cell phone and called Yomiko, "Robin here… we're on the third floor…"

"Reading you loud and clear…" said Yomiko's voice on the other end.

"So how long is the trip…" said Milfuelle.

"According to this map it's on the 11th Basement Floor… it should be 4 hours round trip…" said Robin.

"So it's 7 now so we'll be back by 11…" said Sailor Moon.

"But it's so creepy down here… what if one of us dies?" said Milfuelle.

"Then I'll assure you will go the Soul Society…" said Rukia, "But don't worry I doubt anyone of you are going to die…"

"If you say so…" said Milfuelle.

"We're off!" said Tomo.

"Miss Takino… I should be the one who leads us…" said Robin.

"Oh right… sorry Robin…" said Tomo.

And so they headed forth in search of One Piece… err the Magic Book. The first part of their leg was they had to cross very high bookshelves…

"Oh man if we fall one of them we'll break our necks!" said Tomo, "Oh great death god… if that happens please let it be a pain free death!"

"Tomo… please don't talk to me like that…" said Rukia.

"Oh great Death God…" said Sailor Moon and Milfuelle bowing.

"Don't you start too!" yelled Rukia.

"Shampoo think you gone crazy…" said Shampoo.

"You got that right…" said Rukia.

That's when Milfuelle found something on the book self… "What's this…" it was a 110 yen coin… she bent down to pick it up what Milfuelle didn't notice that she stepped on a button that released arrows… fortunately by picking up the coin she dodged the arrows.

"That was lucky…" said Negi.

"You never noticed?" said Sailor Moon.

"Yeah Milfuelle's luck is off the charts… it's so amazing..." said Tomo.

"Yet with all her luck she can't get good grades…" said Robin.

"I know…" said Milfuelle laughing a bit.

That's when someone else stepped on another button and an entire bookshelf fell.

"Oh no!" said Negi.

Shampoo and Sailor Moon both at the same time kicked the book self away while Robin sprouted many more arms and caught the books.

"Wow!" said Negi, "that was amazing…"

"And you're still not used to it…" said Tomo shaking her head.

"Negi… are you okay…" said Sailor Moon.

"You seem a little off…" said Rukia.

"Their right… usually your able to keep up with everyone in the mornings…" said Tomo.

"Oh that's because I use magic to power up my abilities…" said Negi, "Remember I'm just a normal 10 year old boy right now…"

There was a silence…

"Who want to give Negi a Piggyback ride?" said Tomo.

Causing everyone sweat drop.

Sailor Moon was the lucky one…

"Are you okay Usagi… I mean…" said Negi.

Usagi had the worse coordination in class, she would trip, fall, slip and run into doors all the time.

"Oh when I'm transformed in Sailor Moon I'm fine…" said Sailor Moon, "This is more than an outfit… my reflexes have been improved greatly…"

"Oh because you always…" said Negi.

"I know…" said Sailor Moon with anime tears.

After many argosies tasks they all took a break to eat and drink, Rukia seemed to be on edge.

"Rukia what's wrong…" said Negi.

"There's something here…" said Rukia.

That's when a strange monster appeared… it wasn't a Hollow nor a humanoid other monster, this one resembled a giant monkey that looked wild.

"Is that a Yokai?" said Tomo.

"It's probable…" said Robin.

"To bad Kagome or Sango aren't here…" said Milfuelle.

"I think we can stop it…" said Sailor Moon, "Are you with me Rukia."

"Sure… why not…" said Rukia.

Rukia unsheathed her sword and sliced on of it's arms off, then Sailor Moon took off her tiara.

"Moon Tiara Action!" she said.

The tiara hit the monster in the stomach then it turned to dust.

"There have been rumors of Yokai in the lower levels… it looks like it is true…" said Robin.

"It might be a good idea to eat quickly…" said Rukia.

"It's okay…" said Robin, "The rumors just said there were just a few… so we'll be fine for now…"

Negi sighed…

"Still not used to it… are you?" said Tomo.

"No at all…" said Negi.

"Oh yes we may need to boil water part of the next leg has water…" said Robin.

"Will you be okay?" said Milfuelle.

"It's only knee deep so it will be fine for me but Shampoo on the other hand…" said Robin.

After climbing more bookshelves… they waded though a lake.

"You okay Shampoo?" said Negi to Shampoo who was riding on his head while Sailor Moon carried her stuff.

Shampoo nodded while meowing.

After they left the lake they left the lake, changed Shampoo back and let Robin take a very quick rest (wading though water weakens her).

After climbing down from very tall book selves they were now climbing though a very tight crawl space it was time for Tomo to do a time honored tradition.

"Are we there yet?" said Tomo.

"No…" said Sailor Moon.

"Are we there yet?" said Tomo.

"No…" said Milfuelle.

"Are we there yet?" said Tomo.

"No…" said Negi with a sweat drop.

"Are there yet?" said Tomo.

"No…!" said Shampoo.

"Are we there yet?" said Tomo.

"No!" yelled Rukia.

"Are we were yet?" said Tomo.

Before anyone could snap and yell out "For the love of god shut up!", Robin said "Yes we are…"

Robin pushed open a panel on the ceiling that made a hole… everyone went though a hole to find them selves in a chamber, there were two stone statures, one with a giant mallet and one with a sword.

"I've never seen anything like this before…" said Milfuelle.

"I have…" said Sailor Moon.

"Wow… you mean in the moon kingdom?" said Tomo.

"No… in a video game I played once…" said Sailor Moon who then gave V is for victory, "I beat it too…"

Everyone but Robin anime fell. When everyone got up Negi saw the book.

"No way!" said Negi.

"What is boy?" said Tomo.

"Did you just refer to me as a dog?" said Negi with a sweat drop.

"Sorry… it just slipped out…" said Tomo.

"Master Springfield? Is there something about that book?" said Robin.

"Oh yes…" said Negi, "That's the legendary book of Melusedek! I can't believe it! It's actually here of all places!"

"So it's really a magic book?" said Milfuelle.

"It is really a magic book… it's the supreme magic book… making people smart must be just a warm up…" said Negi.

"Wow…" said Shampoo.

"That's amazing…" said Sailor Moon.

"Let's go that book!" said Tomo.

All 5 Baka Rangers ran across a bridge that lead to the book.

"Wait don't you think that a magic book that potent wouldn't have a few booby traps?" said Negi.

That's when the bridge underneath them gave way… all of them fell few feet on some sort of stone below.

"Good thing the fall wasn't that big." said Milfuelle.

"Thank you oh might death god…" said Tomo.

"I swear Tomo…" said Rukia.

"Is this was I think it is?" said Sailor Moon.

"Twister?" said Shampoo surprised.

Hey are you all right?" said Negi as he and robin climbed down.

That's when the two stone statures to life.

"Halt! Those who seek knowledge here, must answer my questions with out fear!" said one of the stone statures.

"The statures just came to life…" yelled Sailor Moon.

"The rhyming is a bit much, don't you think?" said Rukia.

"Give the Japanese equivalent to the word "Difficult"" said the stone stature.

"What?" said all 5 Baka Rangers.

"I get it!" said Negi, "This is not just twister you have to give the correct answer while doing it…"

"Or I have a better idea!" said Tomo, "Robin why don't you use your powers to do it…"

"No…" said Robin.

"What?" said everyone else.

"I don't need the book, I'm just your guide Miss Takino…" said Robin.

"I hate you!" yelled Tomo.

"Okay… Tomo just take it out on her later…" said Rukia.

"We need figure out…" said Shampoo.

"Okay what's "Difficult?"" said Milfuelle.

"It's the opposite of easy!" said Negi.

"Oh I get it…" said Rukia.

And with that they played twister, they answered all the questions correctly and like everyone who plays Twister they got tangled up…

"Shampoo hate this test…" said Shampoo.

"Don't worry… it will end soon… I hope…" said Milfuelle.

"The last question "Dish" said the stone stature.

"I think I have it it's Osara!" said Sailor Moon.

"O!" said Sailor Moon getting O with her foot.

"Sa!" said Rukia getting it with her hand.

"Ra!" said Tomo and Milfuelle getting it… however they both hit "Ru" instead of "Ra".

"Osaru?" said Negi.

"That's wrong!" yelled everyone else.

"Incorrect Answer!" said the stone stature.

The one with the giant mallet slammed on to the twister bored which smashed it. Everyone was now falling to their doom.

"Osaru means fault… and that's what it is Tomo…" said Rukia.

"So what you can't die from a fall…" said Tomo.

On the surface with Konoka, Beauty and Yomiko.

"Come in Baka Rangers! Come in! Robin!" said Yomiko, "There's no signal!"

"I'm really worried…" said Beauty.

The other two nodded, hopping that the 5 Baka Rangers, Robin and Negi were all right, because who knew what would happen next!

Mini-Story: Student Number 3: Nami Minkan

Negi approached Nami, Vivi and Robin who were just talking.

"Nami… there's something I have to ask you…" said Negi.

"What?" said Nami.

"In the class registry there's a note that says "protect wallet at all costs"…" said Negi.

"Oh that… that's just a joke from Pro. Takamichi… that's all…" said Nami.

"Oh I see… thank you…" said Negi.

Negi walked away but a few seconds later all three could hear him yell "Hey my wallet's gone!"

"Nami… you really have to stop doing that…" said Vivi.

"I know…" said Nami holding up Negi's wallet and sticking her tongue out.

End of Mini-Story.

Next Time: After a couple near death experiences, the Baka Rangers, Negi and Robin find themselves in a legendary reading room... but they seem to be trapped... and what do they do? Study? Okay... Meanwhile a rescue team is assembled after learning that they have been lost... Can the rescue team mange to save them in time? Contains yet another mini-story staring one of students... who will it be this time? Find out!


	4. Study Hard!

Chapter 4: Study Hard!

After falling from the height, Negi, Tomo and Milfuelle woke up shortly after they landed to find something unsettling… very unsettling… they were outside their bodies.

"Oh my god! We died! I can't believe it!" yelled Tomo.

"Calm down!" said Rukia, she was concouis, while Robin, Sailor Moon and Shampoo were unconscious.

"Why should we clam down… we're dead…" cried Milfuelle.

"No your not…" said Rukia, "Look at your chains of fate…"

"Chain of fate?" said Negi, he saw a chain coming out chest and leading to his body.

"Their still attached… you were merely knocked out your bodies…" said Rukia.

"At least we not dead…" said Tomo.

"Don't worry I'll help you back in…" said Rukia who began to help the three back into their bodies.

"It was strange…" said Rukia, "Normally a fall like would kill someone but it was as if someone made sure none of you died…"

"I wonder…" said Negi.

That's when the other began to wake up…

"What happened?" said Sailor Moon.

"If memories serve you failed the test…" said Robin.

"Where are we?" said Shampoo.

Robin realized where they were… "I think we're in the legendary illusionary reading room… it is said that those who come here never return…" said Robin.

Everyone gasped but then Sailor Moon realized and said "Wait if everyone died then who there are stories?"

"Their ghosts of course…" said Robin with a smirk.

"Oh right… that makes sense…" said Tomo with a sweat drop.

"Hey Negi!" said Milfuelle, "Is there a way for you to use magic?"

"He's magic less remember…" said Tomo.

"Oh right…" said Milfuelle.

"Okay we need to figure out a way out…" said Tomo, "Then…"

"We're going to fail…" sighed the others.

"You know I blame Tomo…" said Sailor Moon.

"What?" said Tomo.

"It's true you have this infectious energy that makes anyone follow you…" said Rukia.

"Shampoo agree…" said Shampoo.

"But what about me?" said Milfuelle who began to cry.

"It's not your fault… you were just following Tomo…" said Sailor Moon.

"We should look around and see if there a place where we can get out…" said Robin.

They began to look around and saw there wasn't any place to climb…

"Oh man…" said Tomo.

"Miss Kuchiki, do you think you can though the walls…" said Robin.

"No, if I knew how deep underground I was but this is different." said Rukia.

"Robin do you think you can make those cool wings and fly us out of here?" said Sailor Moon.

"I can only hold it for 5 seconds, I'm sorry." said Robin.

"I have an idea!" said Negi, "Why don't we study until I get my magic back!"

"That's a great idea!" said Sailor Moon who detransformed back into Usagi.

"Or a rescue party comes looking for us." said Rukia.

That's when one of the seals came off Negi's arm.

"What happened?" said Usagi.

"One of the seals came off… they came off when the sun rises." said Negi.

"The sun rose?" yelled every one else.

Meanwhile in class...

"What do you mean if we fail Negi will get fired if we come in last?" said Ayeka.

"Negi wanted to keep it a secret from you so you wouldn't worry…" said Momoko A.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier!" yelled Ayeka.

"Sorry!" said Ino.

"We all need to study harder!" said Ayeka.

"Why is Ayeka taking Negi's defense?" said Nami.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Ryoko hates Negi." replied Vivi.

"Everyone needs to get their grades up higher and I'm talking to you demon women!" yelled Ayeka.

"Bite me Princess…" said Ryoko.

"We all need to study hard…" said Ayeka.

That's when Beauty, Yomiko and Konoka entered the room.

"The Baka Rangers are missing!" they said.

"What do you mean?" asked Ayeka.

They began to tell what happened... about the rumor, about how Robin lead them and Negi to the Island as well as the fact that Negi was temporally powerless (Though this was done though whispers so Konoka would hear)… this caused almost the whole class to gasp.

"We have to rescue them right now!" said Ayeka.

"But how are we going to do that?" said Tia.

"We need to figure out who is best to rescue them… I have it… Ryoko…" said Ayeka.

"No way…" said Ryoko.

"Remember, Negi is not the only who's missing…" said Megumi, "So are Tomo, Rukia, Robin, Milfuelle, Shampoo and Usagi"

"Fine but I'm only don't it for Rukia and Shampoo…" said Ryoko.

"Sango! I heard rumors of Yokai we might need your expertise!" said Ayeka.

"Sure, okay…" said Sango.

"We need someone from Team Magical Girl" said Ayeka.

"I'll go." volunteered Ichigo.

"And Hinata you might prove useful in finding them…" said Ayeka.

"O-okay…" said Hinata.

"I'll go too..." said Yomiko.

"You will leave tonight… this way you can study for the tests and prepare…" said Ayeka.

All 5 members of the rescue team sweatdroped.

Sometime later underground, Negi was teaching small class to help them study, Robin even joined in.

That night the 5 rescue team members joined up, Ichigo was Mew Ichigo, while Sango was in her demon hunter garb, joined by her pet/ partner Kirara, a two tailed demon cat that be either a giant flaming monster cat or a cute little two tailed kitty cat, right now Kirara was the size of a regular house cat since she didn't need to be big, while the others just wore their uniforms.

"I hope their okay…" said Sango.

"Don't worry Rukia's with them." Said Ryoko, "If one of them died they probably would have gone to the Soul Society peacefully."

The other 4 were shocked at what they heard.

"I just hope they're not dead." said Yomiko.

"Me neither" said Sango.

Beauty and Konoka were once again the ground communications.

"Be careful you guys…" said Beauty.

"Don't worry we will rescue the others!" said Mew Ichigo.

"That's right… they're our friends and class mates" said Hinata.

"Let's go" said Yomiko.

And so they followed the path the Baka Rangers took before them.

Meanwhile down below, the Negi was helping the Baka Rangers study, in a classroom, meaning that they all managed to find a chalkboard and set up boxes to act like desks. Even Robin joined in but didn't answer unless none of the others knew the answer right now they were studying math.

"Does anyone know the answer?" said Negi, Milfuelle razed her hand, "Yes Milfuelle?"

"Is it 35?" said Milfuelle.

"That's right!" said Negi.

Sometime later when they decided to take a break, Negi, Robin and Shampoo were taking a walk.

"This place is amazing… I can't believe this place is under ground." said Negi.

"It is… there are so many books… including the ones that would help us with our studies. There's even a fully stocked kitchen…" said Robin.

"It strange." said Shampoo, "What you think."

"I have a theory that someone knew were coming down here." said Robin, "After all we don't know where the rumor came from."

"Rumor?" said Negi.

"There rumor that really bad students go back to grade school." said Shampoo.

"What?" said Negi with a sweat drop.

"Shampoo blame Tomo for making Shampoo go." said Shampoo.

"Let us not forget that famous Amazon pride." Said Robin, "Which I think why Miss Kuchiki also joined in, after all her pride as a Soul must be damaged with posing as a Jr. High school girl."

"Wait… rumor?" said Negi.

"Shampoo think we should all talk about it." said Shampoo.

Meanwhile in the chamber where the book was supposed to be the rescue team finally made it, they were look at the pit that the twister game once was.

"You think they fell down there?" said Mew Ichigo.

"It's possible…" said Ryoko.

"We have to go down there!" said Sango.

"Right!" said Mew Ichigo, Yomiko and Hinata.

"Kirara!" said Sango.

Kirara was engulfed in fire and she grew within the fire, when it cleared stood a much bigger giant cat, Sango and Mew Ichigo climbed on, Yomiko took out thousands of pieces of paper… the paper began to form into a giant paper airplane, both Yomiko and Hinata climbed in.

"Ryoko, little help?" said Yomiko.

"Fine…" muttered the alien.

She made a clone of her self, both lifted the paper airplane.

"Okay let's go!" said Sango.

Ryoko threw the paper airplane down into the pit then, Kirara followed with Ryoko flying down by herself after getting rid of the clone.

Meanwhile in the reading/study room.

"So the reason why you were worried was because of a rumor that might not be true…" said Negi with a sweat drop.

All 5 Baka Rangers laughed nervously.

"Yeah…" said Tomo.

Negi sighed… "And I thought you were helping me…"

"What do you mean?" asked Usagi.

"Well… I minds as well come clean…" said Negi.

Negi told them about the final challenge… that he'll be fired if they come in last, which shocked everyone.

"So that was the problem you mentioned in class…" said Milfuelle.

"Yes… I'm in big trouble." said Negi who noticed that there was only one seal left, along with everyone else.

"Just one more day…" said Usagi.

"I wonder." said Robin.

"What do you mean?" asked Tomo.

"It's nothing." said Robin.

That's when there was a loud boom and everyone turned around and saw the stone stature.

"It's back!" yelled Milfuelle.

"I can handle this!" said Negi.

"No don't you still don't have your magic." said Robin.

"We handle it…" said Shampoo.

"Right!" said Usagi, "Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!"

With that Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon, Rukia, Robin and Shampoo were ready to fight the stone stature… how the stature at different ideas, it turned it's attention to the three not fighting… and grabbed Tomo.

"Tomo!" yelled Milfuelle.

"Man! Why couldn't Kagome or Akane be here! Then I wouldn't be the one that was kidnapped!" yelled Tomo.

There was a silence.

"That's less funny then you think." said Rukia.

That's a giant boomerang hit the stone stature in the face, everyone turned around and saw the rescue team.

"Looks like we came at a good time." said Sango.

"Wow… too bad for you Tomo that Kagome or Akane aren't here…" said Ryoko.

"I already said that!" yelled Tomo, "Just save me!"

"Hey what's that on it's neck?" said Milfuelle.

Everyone saw on it's neck was the book they were looking for.

"It's the book!" said Sailor Moon.

"It must have fallen with us" said Rukia.

"Let's go save Tomo and get that book!" said Sailor Moon.

And with that the fight to get the book began… oh… and to rescue Tomo too… she's important too.

Mini-Story: Student Number 30: Orhime Inoue

Negi was walking looking for somewhere to eat outside since in was a wonderful day, that's when he heard "Negi-Sensei! Sit with us!"

He saw Orhime, Rukia, Sango and Kagome sitting together so he walked over to them.

"Hello girls are you eating for lunch?" said Negi.

"Oh I have a whole loaf of bread and red bean paste!" said Orhime.

"What?" said Negi with a sweat drop.

"This way I could make my own red bean buns!" said Orhime.

"Are all Japanese Girls eat that way…" said Negi.

"No just Orhime… she has a very weird taste in food…" said Rukia.

"I see…" said Negi with a sweat drop.

End of Mini-Story!

Next Time: Will they be able to get the book? Will they be able to escape the library? Will they make it time to take the test? Will Negi be fired or get the keep his job as a teacher? Will these questions end? Find out next time!


	5. Exam Slam

Chapter 5: Exam Slam

The Rescue Team, the 3 Baka Rangers that knew how to fight and Robin all faced the stature with one thing in mind… get that book… oh and save Tomo.

"Get me free!" yelled Tomo.

"I know about your test." said the stature, "Even if you depart now, it will take you three days to get back"

"What?" said Tomo.

"Then that means everything we worked so hard for would have been a waist!" cried Milfuelle.

"You should know there no exits…" said the stature.

"T-that's a lie…" said Hinata, "There's a door right behind the water over there."

"All right5 Hinata!" said Sailor Moon.

"Get that book!" said Shampoo.

"What about me?" said Tomo.

"We should rescue her first." said Yomiko.

Ryoko flew up the monster and shot it in the face with an energy beam… it monster let go of Tomo and Shampoo managed to catch her.

"Okay now the book!" said Mew Ichigo.

"I'll get it." said Robin.

She sprouted a row of arm that grabbed the book… she then threw into the air and Rukia caught it.

"Now run!" yelled Tomo.

Hinata lead them to the door although she could see it with her Byakugan she couldn't see the problem with the door… or rather the problem on the door (Okay…. That was a really bad joke… I apologize). For on that door was a test that someone had to answer.

"English quiz question 1: What is the past tense of the English word "Read"" read Tomo, "what does that even mean?"

"I know it…" said Rukia, "It's "read""

That's when the door opened… and everyone went though.

"I have two things to say… how did you know that?" said Tomo.

"I guess holding this books makes someone smart." said Rukia, "What's the other thing."

"Are you and Ryoko going to abandon us when things get tough?" said Tomo.

"No of course not." said Rukia.

"I'm thinking about it." said Ryoko.

"Hey!" yelled everyone else.

They got though the tunnel to find there was a giant spiral stare case.

"Oh man we have to climb that?" said Tomo.

"Well not all of us…" said Ryoko who sat in mid air with her legs crossed.

"Kirara can carry one more person..." said Sango, "So someone can ride her."

"So how are we going to choose?" said Negi.

After choosing with Eini, mini minie mo, it was decided that Yomiko would ride with Sango. Before they started climbing Robin told the rescue team something and they nodded in agreement.

"What is it?" said Tomo.

"It's nothing" said Yomiko.

That when the stature followed them…

"Oh man!" yelled Tomo.

Sango and Yomiko climb onto Kirara, while Ryoko flew up on her own, the others climbed up the stairs, as they went up they found a wall with a math problem… fortunately Sailor Moon who held the magic book answered it which moved it… hours went by as they climbed the stairs and answered questions each of the Baka Rangers took turns holding the book while no one from the rescue team, Robin or Negi answered any. Ryoko, Sango, Yomiko and Kirara stayed close the ones climbing the stairs and watched. But there was also the fact that the stature still followed them. When they got near the top they found an elevator, at the same time Yomiko and Robin found they had reaction on their phones.

"I'll call them." said Yomiko who did, "Konoka, Beauty, we've found them and we should be up soon."

They all got to the elevator which defiantly was going to be cramped.

"Me and Rukia are going to meet you on the surface." said Ryoko.

"Be careful." said Rukia.

Ryoko flew up and passed though the ceiling while Rukia passed though a nearby wall.

"At least it will be less cramped" said Tomo.

The 9 Students, 1 child teach and 1 small demon cat all went into the elevator to find that… it was over craptity.

"Oh no!" yelled Milfuelle.

"I have an idea!" yelled Tomo, "Let's take off our clones to see if it will run."

"I can't take off my armor… it's a family heirloom" said Sango.

"Me and Usagi can't take off out clothes either…" said Mew Ichigo.

"Well the rest of us then." said Tomo.

"I don't think that will work." said Yomiko.

3 seconds later…

"Yomiko was right… it didn't work." said Milfuelle.

In case you were wondering, they were now in the nude minus, Sango, Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo.

"That's it! I'm going keep that thing busy!" yelled Negi, "You should all take the test tomorrow!"

Negi left the elevator… and that's the 4 Baka Rangers realized something… what was the point of passing the exam if Negi stayed there…

"Hey!" yelled Tomo she grabbed Negi.

"You're not getting away!" she yelled.

"What's the point of coming down here if you don't come back." said Milfuelle.

"That's right!" said Shampoo and Sailor Moon at the same time.

"If Rukia wasn't going her own way she would agree!" yelled Tomo, she was the one that was holding the book... then she threw it out of the elevator, it hit the statue in the face knocking it off the stairs and down below.

"You did it Tomo!" said everyone else surprised.

"I did…" laughed Tomo.

That's when the elevator's doors closed and began to move up.

"Thank goodness we're moving…" sighed Sango.

"We're free…" said Sailor Moon.

On the surface Ryoko was the first one to break the surface, to find Beauty and Konoka waiting for them.

"So how have you been waiting?" said Ryoko.

"Not long." said Beauty.

That's when Rukia surfaced…

"So has anything gone wrong in my absence?" said Rukia referring to her duties as a soul reaper.

"No the others made sure everything went okay." said Beauty.

"That's good…" sighed Rukia.

That's when the elevator opened up.

"Has that elevator always been there?" said Beauty.

"I don't know." said Konoka.

When all of them emerged the 4 sweatdroped.

"Why are you all naked?" said Beauty with a sweat drop.

"Let's just say if your in a life and death situation involving an elevator and your with Tomo… don't listen to her ideas on how to get out of it" said Sango.

"Hey my second idea saved us all!" yelled Tomo.

"Your second idea…" said everyone else.

"So where's the book?" asked Rukia.

After telling Rukia the story, she agreed, it was the right idea… after all what the point of going without Negi…

That night… all of them did an all nighter… and the Baka Rangers managed to drag in the rescue team into.

The day of the test in the classroom…

"You mean the rescue team hasn't come back yet?" said Ayeka.

"No only that but Konoka and Beauty aren't here." said Sakura.

"That's it! Everyone needs to get 100… Ino… if you must help us cheat!" said Ayeka.

"I'm sorry… the teachers said their going to be watching me and any sign of me falling asleep…" said Ino.

"Serves you right Ino-Pig…" said Sakura.

"Hey not all of us has a big wide forehead with a big brain!" yelled Ino.

"Stop fighting you guys!" cried Chiyo-Chan.

The bell rang and a teacher came into the room, "Okay class now it's time to take the test"

"Hey… look out side the window!" said Momoko H.

Everyone saw that the Baka Rangers, the Rescue Team, Robin and Negi were all running to the school as a fast as they could. They got there and was stopped by a teacher named Nitta.

"You girls are late…" said Nitta.

"Cut us a break we've been up all night…" said Tomo.

"Yomiko was supposed to wake us up a certain time but she forgot…" said Rukia.

"Fine but your going to have to take a test in another room…" said Nitta.

All of them followed Nitta…

"Please do your best" said Negi, "And I'm sorry I caused so much trouble for you…"

"It was no problem… that kind of stuff happens all the time." said Usagi.

"We haven't done a big adventure in while…" said Tomo.

"Ladies…" said Nitta.

All of them followed the teacher Negi watched them leave… not too long later he watched them take the test from outside a classroom and saw how tired they all looked.

"Their so tired… a three day long adventure and studying was too much for them..." thought Negi, "And half of them were dragged in into this…"

Negi knew he is magic was back and used a spell not to make them smarter but a special spell that used a flower's scent to make them more focused. After the test all 5 Baka Rangers sighed.

"You think we pass?" said Shampoo.

"I hope so…" said Rukia, "I really hope so…"

Sometime later, everyone was waiting for the announcement on the scores for the test.

"I'm just glad that whole going back to elementary school was just a rumor." said Rukia.

"Shampoo glad to." said Shampoo.

"After all both of you have some the biggest pride in school…" teased Tomo.

Both sweatdroped…

"We better not get last… I didn't want to waste my time with rescuing you I could have done better things…" said Ryoko.

Everyone else sweatdroped.

"Well you helped at least." said Milfuelle.

That's when they began to count down all classes in the second year… with all score being announced they were all on pins and needles… with each one not being Class 2-A… It was until they announced the second to last one… and it wasn't 2-A. Negi quietly left the room they were announcing it in… then ran off to get his things. Negi bought a ticket to a After he passed though the gates he tripped on something.

"what was that?" said Negi who saw a hand growing out the ground… the handing began ot point to Rukia, Tomo, Milfuelle, Usagi, Shampoo, Robin, Beauty, Konoka, Yomiko, Hinata, Ryoko, Sango and Ichigo all running towards him.

"What are you doing here?" said Negi.

Ryoko walked up to the child wizard and picked up him by the collar of his shirt.

"There's no way am I letting you go pipsqueak! I wasted a day rescuing you and helping the Baka Rangers study… There is no way!"

"Please put me down!" cried Negi.

"Fine…" muttered Ryoko who dropped Negi on his butt.

"We can ask to take the test again!" said Usagi.

"No It's fine… I'm glad on how this challenge went." said Negi.

"Challenge?" said Konoka.

"It's nothing…" said Negi.

"I can't talk to my grandfather on your behalf" said Konoka.

"Did somebody call for me?" said a voice.

All of them turned around and saw the Headmaster.

"My apologies Negi." said the Headmaster, "The final score was added and tallied prematurely with out the 13 students I graded. The news clubs have been severally disciplined for that…"

"What?" yelled the 5 baka rangers.

"So this means are test scores wasn't added up." said Sango.

"Good thing… we mgith be in last place after all." said Hinata.

"Robin Nico, 100 points, Hinata Hyuga, 81 Points, Yomiko Readman 87 Points, Ryoko Hakubi, 77, Sango Takashi 78, Ichigo Momomiya 79, Beauty Babylon 80, Konoka Konoe 91." Said the Head Master, "I'm very proud of your Granddaughter" he added to Konoka.

"It's all down to us Baka Rangers!" yelled Tomo.

"Well Tomo Takino, you should know that your score is 63…" said the Headmaster.

"63! That's better than usual!" yelled Tomo.

"Usagi Tsukino, you have gotten 63 as well…" said the Headmaster.

"All right!" cheered Usagi, "Maybe the nagging cat will lay off after she sees my score!"

"Nagging cat?" said Negi.

"You haven't met Luna yet, have you?" said Ichigo a wink.

"Rukia Kuchiki, you have 66 points" said the headmaster.

"That's relief." said Rukia.

"Shampoo, you have a score of 67." said the head master.

"Really?" said Shampoo happily.

"And Milfuelle…" said the head master, "You have 71 points." said the head master.

"Wow really?" said Milfuelle happily.

"Wait, wait… does this mean I got the lowest score out all of us?" said Tomo.

Everyone sighed…

"Yes Tomo, yes you did…" sighed Sango.

"Oh man!" yelled Tomo.

Everyone else sweatdroped.

"So wait what's our total then?" asked Usagi.

Meanwhile all over the school everyone was shocked at the re-tallied scores… 2-A was in first place.

"All right!" cheered Usagi, Rukia, Shampoo and Milfuelle.

"I still got last place…" grumbled Tomo.

"But wait? How did we get it with out the magic book?" said Negi.

"You mean this?" said the Headmaster taking out the book, "If all it took to become smart then what would be the joy in learning? You seceded because of your abilities."

"Wait then does that mean?" thought Negi.

"Wow Robin your theory that the Headmaster was pulling the strings was right." said Ryoko.

Robin only gave a smile.

"You knew?" said Negi.

"I figured it out back when we were trapped there… after all there were too many coincidences."

The Headmaster chuckled, "I should have known your guide would have figured it out. Now the challenge was to see if you Negi should stay on a full time teacher. You did superbly despite the many traps. Though admittedly I didn't think that your class would be in first place. My compliments go to you and your students" said the Headmaster, "Yes Negi your students. From this point on you're a teacher."

"I passed!" said Negi happily.

"All right!" cheered all the girls but Ryoko grumbling about how they had a pipsqueak for a teacher and Robin who just stood their giving a smile.

And with that Negi passed and became a full fledged teacher, knowing with this class that they would be on some pretty amazing adventures and not knowing what would happen on the next corner…

Next Time: Beauty tells Negi the story of how the class learned each other's secrets: On the first day back when the class was 1-A, a mysterious man who could control not only his own class of monster but also Yokai and Hollow too appeared, and it was up to the many students to reveal their secrets and fight the monsters along with the help of Softon, Beauty's brother and Luffy an idiot boy who ate a devil fruit and has no idea where the boy's Jr. High is.


	6. How it All Began: Part 1

A/N: 1,000 hits! All right!

Chapter 6: How it All Began: Part 1

It was the middle of Spring Break and Negi was cleaning his, Beauty and Konoka's shared dorm when Beauty came in holding air mail.

"Negi… you have mail… you might want to hide the envelope from Konoka, it mentions a magic academy on the envelope" said Beauty.

"Thanks!" said Negi who opened to find it was a letter from his sister. A magic letter which meant it was talking image.

"It's been a long time Negi. I hope you're well." said the letter.

"Wow… that's amazing." said Beauty.

"Aren't you going to yell how weird…" said Negi.

"Now's the not the time… it would ruin them moment." said Beauty.

"Congratulation on you becoming a respectable teacher. From now it's the real deal, so be diligent and do your best" said the letter, "Also, Hehe, perhaps I'm jumping the gun, but I wonder if you found a partner. Wizards and partners attracted each other so she's already probably someone already close to you."

"Partner?" said Beauty.

"Hehe. Whoever you find during your partnership, I hope she's lovely." said the letter.

"Come on sis it's a little early for that!" said Negi.

"A partner is that a girlfriend or some wizard thing?" asked Beauty.

"Well I guess you can call it a wizard thing." said Negi.

Suddenly a stature appeared out nowhere.

"Where did that stature come from?" yelled Beauty.

"I don't really know… but it's of a beautiful mage and the knight that protect her." Said Negi, "It's the traditional hope that wizards who are active in society will find well… a mate who will watch their back. Such a partner is called a Minister Magi. In fact you can't be considered Magister Magi with out a partner."

"Oh…" said Beauty who then giggled, "Aren't you a little young to be thinking of finding a mate?"

Negi blushed, "It's not like that… at least for now…"

"Don't worry I'm just teasing you…" said Beauty.

"I see…" said Negi who suddenly remembered something, "Oh there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What?" said Beauty.

"Most of the class has gifts… gifts that should be kept secret yet everyone know about them…" said Negi.

"Your wondering why we know about them… right?" said Beauty.

"Yes." said Negi.

"Well it all began on the first of Jr. High… most of us didn't know each other, Nami, Robin and Vivi did because they were in same class in elementary school, same with Tomo and Yomi, Ryoko and Ayeka knew each other… well it's a long story, Sango and Kagome trained together as children, as did Ino, Sakura and Hinata and Shampoo and Akane knew each other… it's another long story… but the rest of us… didn't know each other. Also Tia wasn't part of the class yet." Said Beauty, "In fact I didn't start here until my first year of Jr. High… it was on that day everything changed…"

(Flashback)

Beauty walked towards her first day for Jr. High.

"Well this is it." said Beauty turning to her brother who was walking with her, her brother.

Everyone around stared at her brother whispering.

"Their all talking about you." said Beauty.

"I know…" said her brother named Softon.

That's when Softon had a bad feeling.

"Softon, what is it?" said Beauty.

"It's nothing." said Softon, "Maybe I could walk you to your class."

"I guess that's okay." said Beauty.

Elsewhere in an unknown location… a mysterious man sat on a thrown.

"Hmmm… I wonder which one is the perfect one…" said the man.

Sometime later in class before it started.

"All finally we are middle school students!" yelled Tomo, "And we're still in the same class!"

"Why are we still in the same class." said Yomi, "I bet if there there's someone else who were in the same class in elementary I hope their feeling the same as I am…"

"Nami, Robin… you're in the same class too?" said Vivi walking up to her friends.

"Yes we are." said Robin.

"That's great." said Nami.

"Oh man…" sighed Yomi.

"It's a good thing we're in the same class…" said Hinata to her fellow ninja.

"I know…" said Ino who began to chuckle.

"Shit up Ino-Pig I know that look." said Sakura.

"It's a good thing we're together." said Sango.

"I know… This way incase something happens then we can get on it right away." said Kagome.

"Princess what are you doing here?" yelled Ryoko.

"You've been placed in this class to?" yelled Ayeka.

"Yeah what of it!" yelled Ryoko.

"Shampoo!" yelled Akane in surprise.

"What tomboy surprise?" said Shampoo with an evil smirk.

Chiyo-Chan sighed at all the people who knew each other, she was skipped ahead due to her intelligence and she didn't know anyone… that's when she saw Evangeline sitting in the corner…

"She looks around my age." thought Chiyo-Chan.

Evangeline saw Chiyo-Chan walking up to her but said nothing.

"Hello I'm Chiyo… were you skipped ahead several grades too?" said Chiyo-Chan but she was ignored causing Chiyo-Chan to sigh.

That's when Beauty and Softon walked into the classroom… and everyone in the classroom began to stare at the ice cream headed man.

"His head looks like doo…" said Tomo.

"It's ice cream…" sighed Beauty.

"Whatever…" said Tomo.

"So are you going to be leaving?" said Beauty.

"Why do I have this feeling like something bad is going to happen?" thought Softon, "Not yet I want to meet your teacher…"

"Excuse me!" yelled a boy the same age as most f the class he had messy black hair and also wore an old straw hat, "I cant' seem to find my class."

The entire class room stared at the boy with sweat drops… well almost the entire class.

"Luffy what are you doing here?" asked Nami.

"Nami… what are you doing in the boy's school?" asked the boy named Luffy.

"This is the girl's school!" yelled Nami.

(Cut out flashback)

"Really a boy got that lost?" asked Negi.

"Yeha Luffy is in the top of worse sense of direction in Mahora Academy… but he's not the worse…" said Beauty.

"Who's the worse?" asked Negi.

There was a knock at the door… both went to get and it was teen around Beauty's age with black hair, he wore a yellow shirt and wore a yellow bandanna.

"Hi Beauty… how am I supposed ot get out the building again?" asked the boy.

"That's the way Ryoga." Said Beauty pointing in the right direction but the boy went the wrong way.

"Is he the worst?" asked Negi blinking.

"Yes…" said Beauty, "Now as I was saying."

(Cut back to flashback)

"It is? Are you sure?" asked Luffy.

"I know I'm sure other wise there wouldn't be girls in the class room." Said Nami stretching his face… no one seemed to notice that his face was stretching like rubber expect for Nami, Vivi and Robin but didn't care, Nami let go of his cheeks.

"I'm just glad I'm not dealing with you and Zoro at the same time…" she said with a sigh, Anyways the boy's school is…"

That's when there was a strange roar… and every student seemed to freeze.

"What was that?" asked Milfuelle.

"No it couldn't be…" said Rukia.

That's when all the windows seemed to exploded… and several strange monsters…

"Yokai!" said Sango.

"But the other things aren't Yokai…" said Kagome.

"Hollows…" whispered Rukia.

"Everyone get away now…" said Rukia, "Those things will eat your soul!"

There was a flash of light and Rukia was now in her soul reaper garb.

"I need you all to get out of here right now…" said Rukia.

That's when an arrow struck one of the Yokai which seemed to explode.

"I don't know which monster your referring to that will eat our soul but it certainly isn't a Yokai…" said Kagome.

"Your demon slayers aren't you?" said Rukia.

"I'm more of girls with spiritual powers who aid demon hunters but Sango is a demon slayer." said Kagome.

"All of you should leave now!" said Sango.

That's when there were several screams to find that the exits were blocked.

"Oh man! We're doomed!" yelled Tomo who began to shake Yomi, "Doomed I tells ya!"

"Maybe we can fight back." said Yomiko.

"Looks like I have to transform… there's no other choice…" thought Usagi, Ichigo and both Momokos.

"Mew Mew Metamorphosis!" shouted Ichigo.

"Moon Prism Power! Make-Up!" shouted Usagi.

"Hyper Blossom!" shouted Momoko A.

"Angel Amour Peach!" shouted Momoko H.

And all 4 of them transformed into Mew Ichigo (Ichigo), Sailor Moon (Usagi), Hyper Blossom (Momoko A) and Wedding Peach (Momoko H.).

All 4 of them looked at each other and pointed to each other "You're a magical girl too?" said all 4.

All 4 nodded then began to fight…

That's when Yomiko took out some paper and began to use them as shierikan.

"How is she doing that?" asked Milfuelle.

"I don't know…" replied Satomi.

That's when Akane, Shampoo, Megumi and Chao began to use various martial arts on the monsters.

"Byakugan!" said Hinata.

Hinata looked at her opponents Chakra network… and began to strike it, the monster fell and began to twitch. Sakura punch another monster and the sound of bones breaking could be clearly heard, while Ino was using simple Taijutsu knowing that it was dangerous to use the Mind Transfer Jutsu on a monster.

Nami, Vivi, Robin and Luffy all stood in a circle. Nami took out a quarter staff, Vivi took out two strings with razor sharp gems called Peacock Slasher.

"You ready?" said Luffy with a big grin.

The three girls nodded.

Vivi began to spin the Peacock Slasher on her pinky, Nami began to fight one of the monster with her staff, Robin simply face her opponent with a smile… then several arm sprouted from it, grabbed it and began to bend in several ways.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" shouted Luffy.

He arm stretched and punch the monster.

Chachamaru shot a rocket punch at one of the monsters…

"So looks like we have to use our abilities." said Ayeka.

"Looks like it." said Ryoko.

Ryoko began to fly and summoned an orange beam to act like a light saber. While Ayeka summoned many strange logs that surrounded a monster and began to shock it.

The 4 magical girls began their attacks, Sailor Moon used her tiara as a discus, Mew Ichigo used a heart shaped bell, Wedding Peach used a compact and Hyper Blossom used a Yo-yo.

Setsuna took out a sword and began to fight one of the monsters.

"Amazing…" thought Rukia, "Some of them are actually standing up to Hollows…"

And that's when Rukia drew her sword and began to fight them...

Softon was also using some sort of Martial Arts style…

Eventually all the monsters were destroyed somehow.

"What was that!" yelled Beauty.

Everyone sweatdroped.

"All of you just used weird powers!" yelled Beauty.

Everyone in the room who used powers of some sort to fight laughed nervously (with the expectation of Robin).

"Well not all us used strange powers." said Nami.

"You didn't but the other did!" yelled Beauty, "Their not normal…"

"Your right their not…" said a mysterious voice.

A strange cloaked figure appeared at the front of the classroom.

"Interesting class you have hear… some of you are what I desire…" said the mysterious cloaked man.

"Who are you?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Oh I'm just the one that sent my little friends to test you…" said the man.

"Test us?" yelled Ryoko.

"That's right… Ryoko." said the man.

"How do you know my name!" yelled Ryoko.

"You think some one of my caliber wouldn't recognize the infamous space pirate." said the man, "So young… but why are you going to school… that's what I want to know."

"How do you know that!" yelled Ryoko.

"Hmm… interesting class… a robot, a soul reaper, a devil fruit eater… not courting the idiot who showed up, an Amazon, 4 magical girls, 3 ninjas, the Princess of Jurai, an infamous space pirate, several martial artists, things I don't' want to count and several normal girls." said the man.

Several the girls froze thinking "How does he know that?" they thought.

"Now, now who to chose…" said the man.

(Cut of out flashback).

"Wait can you wait a second…" said Negi, "I have to use the bathroom."

"Okay sure…" said Beauty.

Negi went to use the bathroom… and when he came back the story would continue…

Next Time: Beauty continues the story: The mysterious man kidnaps Kagome and Akane! Now all the class but Evangeline along with Softon and Luffy goes to rescue the girls who are in cave off campus... what happened? Find out next time!


	7. How it All Began: Part 2

Chapter 7: How it All Began: Part 2

Negi came back from the bathroom…

"So what happened next?" asked Negi.

"Well the man relived that he knew everyone secrets…" said Beuti.

(Flashback Continue)

"What do you want with us?" said Megumi.

"It's not money, is it?" asked Nami.

Everyone in the room sweatdroped…

"No… it's not money…" said the man, "It's you I want…"

"What do you mean?" asked Akane.

"You'll find out soon…" said the man.

There was a strange wind in the room, during which the man grabbed Kagome and Akane.

"What are you doing?" said Kagome.

"Let go of me!" yelled Akane.

"I won't…" said the man who then took out a piece of paper, "If any of you dare wish to save me go to this location."

He tossed the piece of paper which Rukia caught.

"So long!" said the man who disappeared with Kagome and Akane with him.

"What just happened?" said Konoka.

"I don't know but it's bad news if someone can control Hollows." said Rukia.

"So what is that?" asked Chao.

"It's a map." said Rukia.

"Can I see it?" asked Nami.

"Sure…" said Rukia.

Nami began to look at the map, "According to this, he's in a cave just outside of campus..." said Nami.

"I say we go!" yelled Tomo.

"Why?" said Yomi.

"Because… even thought most of us have met each other… and couple of us shouldn't even be here." said Tomo as she looked at Luffy and Softon, "But we have to save them… their members of this class and hopefully our future friends! We have to save them!"

"But some of us can't fight…" said Milfuelle.

"Neither can I but I want to help them! Who's with me!" yelled Tomo.

A few people (including Luffy) cheered.

"I can't hear you!" yelled Tomo.

Most of the class minus Evangeline, Chachamaru and Yomi cheered.

"Now let's go!" yelled Tomo.

"Wait a second… what's our teacher going to think when he get here?" said Yomi.

Yomi was indeed right… with the classroom a mess combined with the entire class missing was an extremely bad combination.

"I'll stay behind." said Evangeline.

"Really? Are you sure?" asked Yomi.

"I'm sure… I'll straiten things out." said Evangeline with a slight glare.

"Thanks weird feigner girl… what's your name?" said Tomo.

"Evangeline." said Evangeline.

"Right Evangeline." said Tomo, "Now let's go!"

Everyone but Evangeline ran out of the classroom and even ran past Takamichi.

"What was that about?" said Takamichi.

He walked into the classroom and sweatdroped at the state of the room and that all but student was missing.

"What happened?" said Takamichi.

"It seems that two of your new students were kidnapped and the others decided to rescue them." said Evangeline.

"Really?" said Takamichi with a sigh.

Outside the rescue team ran towards where the cave was.

"So are you sure this is the way…" said Yomiko.

"I'm sure." said Nami.

"Nami's really smart when it comes to maps so it's best that you don't go agaisnt her." said Luffy.

"We need to come up with a plan…," said Softon.

"But we don't know what this guy can do…" said Sailor Moon.

"So what I think the plan is to beat up the guy and save the girls." said Luffy.

Nami hit Luffy's head…

"What was that for?" asked Luffy.

"We have to come up with a plan, we can't just bust in there." said Vivi.

"She has a point." said Beauty.

"But we don't have any idea who is who…" said Yomi.

"I have an idea, raise your hand if you're that person." said Chiyo-Chan, "Soul Reaper."

Rukia raised her hand.

"What's a Soul Reaper?" said Milfuelle.

Rukia began to explain the duties of a Soul Reaper, exercising Hollows, and sending wholes to the Soul Society… it would have been a more impressive explanation… has Rukia not used kiddy drawings with Bunnies representing good souls and bears representing bad soul…

"That was… a good explanation…" said Beauty with a certain strain in her voice.

"Those are certainly cute drawings." said Milfuelle.

"They are." said Orhime.

"Thank you." said Rukia.

"Okay next… paper master." said Chiyo-Chan.

Yomiko raised her hand.

"What's a Paper Master?" asked Sakura.

"It's someone who can control paper." said Yomiko.

She took out a piece of paper, and made an origami butter fly which began to fly.

"Wow that's so cool." said Hyper Blossom.

"Amazon?" said Chiyo-Chan.

Shampoo raised her hand earring looks of shock from everyone else.

"Space Pirates?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"Like you haven't heard already…" muttered Ryoko.

"Princess of Jurai…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"That would be me." said Ayeka.

"What's Jurai?" asked Vivi.

"It's another planet." said Ayeka.

"Okay this is getting weirder and weirder…" said Beauty.

"So what about the Ninjas?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

Hinata, Sakura and Ino raised their hands.

"You guys are really ninja?" asked Tomo surprised.

"Yes…" said Hinata.

"Wait there's one more… what's a Devil Fruit eater?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"Well you see…" said Robin.

"I'll take this one!" yelled Luffy.

Luffy began an explanation about Devil Fruit, basically it gives people amazing powers at the cost of never being able to swim… ironically Luffy's explanation was worse than Rukia's explanation of Soul Reaper's duties… mostly because Luffy explanation he used words like "Really, really cool" and did not take a breath the entire time.

"Okay… so I take it that you and Robin… both ate them?" said Rukia.

"Yeah… I ate the Gum Gum Fruit which makes me Rubber and Robin ate the Hana Hana Fruit which allows her bloom different body parts but mostly her hands." said Luffy.

"That's pretty cool…" said Tomo, "Now what about that robot girl!"

"Well you see…" said Satomi, "I built her…"

"Really?" said almost everyone else.

"Amazing…" said Chiyo-Chan, "I don't even think I can build a robot like that."

"Wow that's is so awesome!" yelled Luffy, "I wish I had a robot in my class! I have a cyborg but not an actual robot!"

"So Franky was put in your class?" asked Robin.

"Yep so was everyone else…" said Luffy with a big grin.

"That's interesting…" said Chachamaru.

Meanwhile Kagome and Akane woke up in a room together…

"Where are we?" asked Akane.

"I don't know…" said Kagome.

They looked at each other…

"Maybe we should introduce each other…" said Kagome, "Kagome Higurashi."

"Akane Tendo." said Akane.

The two shook hands then realized they were in a dark cage.

"Where are we?" asked Kagome.

"I already said that…" said Akane with a sweat drop.

"Oh… right…" said Kagome with a sweat drop.

"You're in my lair…" said a voice.

Both of them looked towards the man who said it… he still wore his cloak.

"So it's a good thing that you're awake." Said the man.

"What do you want with us?" asked Kagome.

"You'll find out soon enough." said the man who walked away.

Everyone finally arrived…

"So this is the place." said Hyper Blossom.

"Shampoo no want to save Kitchen Destroyer…" said Shampoo.

"You have a history with one of them, don't you?" asked Sango.

"Shampoo no want to talk about it." said Shampoo.

"Um… what are we going to do?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

Chiyo-Chan, Tomo, Yomi, Beauty, Milfuelle, Konoka and Orhime seemed to stand off to the side.

"I have an idea!" said Satomi.

She took out several laser gun from nowhere.

"Where did you keep them?" said Beauty.

"I don't know…" said Satomi, "And I don't know why I had them to being with."

"Okay! Let's go in!" yelled Tomo she shot off the laser gun accidentally and the laser some how hit Luffy in the butt.

"Ow!" yelled Luffy.

"Sorry!" yelled Tomo.

"Are you okay Luffy?" asked Nami.

"Actually it doesn't hurt that badly…" said Luffy.

Nami whacked him in the head.

"So let's go in." said Sango.

(Cut out flashback)

"And then." said Beauty.

A slightly depressed looking Konoka came into the room.

"What's the matter?" asked Negi.

"My Grandfather made me take pictures for an O-miai." She sighed.

"Your grandfather really needs a new hobby…" sighed Beauty.

"You're telling me." Said Konoka, "What are you doing?"

"Oh I was telling Negi about the first day of Jr. High." said Konoka.

"Oh yeah the first time we had to rescue Akane and Kagome. So how far are we into the story." said Konoka.

"Right when we got into the cave." said Beauty.

"Alright…" said Konoka, "Reliving what happens always picks me up, but first… dose anyone want some popcorn?"

"Sure." said Negi.

And with that there was another break in the story.

Next Time: The thrilling conclusion to the story... who is this man, how can he control Hollows, Yokai and Monsters? Does he have ties to Jurai or Ryoko... or more specifically Ryoko's mother who makes the scene! What happened? Find out next time!


	8. How it All Began: Part 3

A/N: Remember when I mentioned I wanted fan art... well if you haven't heard, I decided to hold a fan art contest, and one of the categories is Things are a Little Different. The prize is the top 5 of each category (there are 5 categories) will be made into a video and put on Youtube, if you want top see the rules and maybe enter go to my profile. And good luck to those that enter.

Also I'd also like to apologize, I made a mistake, I've been calling Orihime as "Orhime"... I'm sorry... and I would like to apologize... anyways enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 8: How it All Began: Part 3

"Popcorn's ready!" said Konoka bringing in the bowl of popcorn.

"Where was I?" said Beauty.

"You went into the cave." said Negi.

"Oh right…" said Beauty.

(Continue Flashback)

The group went into the cave… deep into the cave.

"This… it seems like he holds some sort of grudge with one of us… doesn't it." said Robin.

"I don't know…" said Tomo.

"So you have that feeling too…" said Ryoko who was floating in midair.

"Are you flying?" yelled Beauty.

"So, I'm alien… remember…" snorted Ryoko.

"Does that mean you can fly Ayeka?" asked Tomo.

"No… of course not…" said Ayeka, "Ryoko's special…"

"What was that?" said Ryoko.

"At least I'm not some genetic experiment…" said Ayeka.

"You take that back Princess…" said Ayeka.

"Just keep walking and ignore them…" said Ino.

"No kidding…" said Mew Ichigo.

After realized they were being left behind Ayeka ran as fast as she could while Ryoko flew.

Meanwhile in class Takamichi was cleaning the class while Evangeline read a book…

"What could have happened?" muttered Takamichi.

"Knock, knock…" said a voice.

Takamichi turned to the doorway to find a girl around 12 standing in the doorway, she had red hair that sort of resembled a crab.

"May I help you?" asked Takamichi.

"This is class 2-A right… I wanted to check up on my daughter." said the girl.

Takamichi blinked, then remembered who she was, apparently this "girl" was older… a lot older and had just received a job as a professor at the University department.

"Your Pro. Hakubi right?" said Takamichi.

"That's right… but don't call me that… call me Lil' Washu…" said the uh… girl named Washu, "I decided to check up on my daughter after all it's her punishment to go to this school along with Ayeka…"

"Well apparently two students were kidnapped and most of the class ran off to save them." said Takamichi.

"Is that so…" said Washu. That's when a computer seemingly appeared in front of her.

"I might be see what happened…" said Washu.

As if there was a camera inside the class Washu watched the events.

"Interesting…" said Washu, "Never thought I'd see him again… not in a million years."

"You know more about the kidnapping…" said Evangeline looking up from her book.

"You could say that…" said Washu, "I'm going to go help them…"

Washu left the room as fast she could.

Meanwhile in the cave… several monsters appeared seemingly out of nowhere, whether it be Hollows, Yokai or other it was a fight.

Punches were thrown, kicks were… uh… kicked, lasers were shot, the Magical Girls did some very sparkly attacks, swords sliced… but it seemed like they were getting nowhere.

"There's too many…" said Sailor Moon.

"What are we going to do?" said Orihime.

That's when suddenly several of the monsters were in cased in strange bubbles.

"What the…" said Nami.

"Oh man…" sighed Ryoko.

"What's wrong?" asked Chao.

"You know you two were supposed to pose as earthlings…" said a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw Washu.

"Lil' Washu…" said Ayeka with a strain her in her voice.

"Mom…" grumbled Ryoko.

Everyone stared at the seemingly 12 year old girl.

"I just found out that you used your powers in front of everyone… you two are supposed to be posing as earthlings because of your punishment…" said Washu.

"Punishment?" said everyone else.

"These two got into such a fight that it nearly destroyed the Royal Palace…" said Washu.

Both Ryoko and Ayeka hung their heads in shame…

"Excuse me… but who are you?" said Milfuelle.

"Who am I? I am the greatest scientific mind in the universe! Washu!" said Washu.

A little puppet that looked like Washu appeared over her should.

"Oh Washu you're the greatest!" said the little puppet.

Another one appeared on her other shoulder.

"Oh Washu you're the smartest!" said the second puppet.

Both began to chant "Washu! Washu!" once they stopped chanting Washu cleared her throat then walked over to Ryoko, "I'm also this young lady's mother."

"What are you doing here!" yelled Ryoko.

"When I heard what happened I decided to look to see what happened." said Washu, "Don't' worry… I understand this was an emergency so it's understandable… and Ayeka I won't tell your father that you relieved your self to be an alien…"

Ayeka breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now we better rescue your classmates…" said Washu, "I know who this man is…"

"Wait you know who captured them?" asked Sakura.

"Yes…" said Washu, "I do… and we better get to your classmates quick."

""Wait before we go can you release the Hollows?" said Rukia, "I would like to exorcise them."

"Of course." said Washu.

Washu let out each Hollow one at a time, during which Rukia exorcised them. When all the Hollows were gone.

"Let's roll…" said Washu.

They ran though the cave while talking.

"So your really her mom… you look so young." said Orihime.

"Looks can always be deceiving…" said Rukia, "I am much older than I look."

"She's right… I won't say my true age, but I am older." said Washu.

"Amazing…" said Chiyo-Chan.

Washu looked at Chachamaru, "So you're a robot." said Washu.

"Yes…" said Chachamaru.

"Astounding, I didn't think Earthlings have built robots such as yourself." said Washu.

"I was the one that built her." said Satomi.

"Really… well we should really get together and talk." said Washu.

"Miss Washu…" said Softon.

"Call me Lil' Washu." said Washu.

Softon sweatdroped, "Uh… Lil' Washu… you know this man." He said.

"Yes he was former student of mine…" said Washu, "He swore to take over the universe… after I failed him… he didn't study very much and all his assignments were very poor."

Everyone anime fell…

"So in other words he kidnapped them because you gave him a bad grade a long time ago?" said Yomi.

"Pretty much." said Washu.

"That stupid." said Shampoo.

"But I do have to admit… figuring out how to control Yokai and these "Hollows" as well make his own monster he is on track… but…" said Washu, "I fear he's going to use the girls for genetic experiments… is there anything special about these girls?"

"Kagome ever since she was a child had strong spiritual powers." said Sango.

"Interesting." said Washu.

"Nothing special about kitchen destroyer…" said Shampoo.

"Must have chosen the wrong person then." said Washu.

"Well we should go rescue them…" said Wedding Peach.

"Right!" said everyone else.

And they ran while they ran Washu asked "Why are there two boys here?"

"Luffy's a directionless idiot." said Nami.

"And my brother's here to keep an eye on me." said Beauty.

Meanwhile in the chamber where the cage was, the man watched his two captives, at the same time watched a view screen.

"Interesting… so lil' Washu is here…" he said.

"What's going on?" asked Kagome.

"My old teacher… the one that failed me and drove to universal domination here!" said the man, "Soon… she will regret giving me those bad grades!"

"We were captured by a whack job…" sighed Akane.

"I know." said Kagome.

A few minutes later the class, rubber idiot, older brother and mother got to the chamber.

"So Pro. Washu… so good to see you…" said the man.

"Kenji it's been a long time" said Washu.

"How has it been and you still look like a child… and you have a daughter that looks older than you do... how pitiful." said the man named Kenji.

"You never studied and your final project was "How many bean a dog can eat"…" said Washu.

Everyone in the room sweatdroped.

"Well I still stand by it… and now thanks to that failing grade I now was still unjustifiable." said Kenji.

"Unjustifiable… it was about dog eating beans! How is that unjustifiable!" yelled Beauty.

"Well it just is!" said Kenji who removed his cloak revealing to be a very handsome man with long purple hair and blue eyes, "Now who's going to up against me first!"

"I'll go pretty boy!" said Ryoko.

"Well, well… isn't it her daughter." said Kenji.

"Okay…" said Washu, "I have a plan while Ryoko distracts him we rescue your class mates."

Everyone else nodded… the tow began to fight, Ryoko summoned a beam which she began to use a sword. Kenji took out a sword from nowhere and the two began to fight.

"Sango!" said Kagome, "You're here to save me!"

"Of course what are firmest for?" said Sango.

Washu summoned a computer, "Okay so it seems that this cage has weak points in the corners, I think if 4 of you strike the corer at the same time it will break." said Washu.

The 4 were chosen, Hinata, Setsuna, Chachamaru and Hyper Blossom each took one.

"On the count of 3 you each strike it the cage." said Washu.

"Right!" said the 4.

Hinata hit her corner with her palm, Setsuna sliced her corner, Chachamaru punched her corner with a rocket punch and Hyper Blossom stuck hers with a Yo-yo. With all 4 attack the cage just broke to pieces.

"They did it!" said Orihime.

"Awesome!" yelled Luffy.

"You can't take those two away from me! Now way!" yelled Kenji.

He jumped back from his fight from Ryoko and went to a nearby control panel… and began to type on it… "I started up the self destruction program and there's no way I can end it… if you don't give me back my experiments then I'll undo it…" said Kenji.

"If there's way to undo then how will if we give them back?" asked Washu.

"Uh…" said Kenji.

Not too long later…

"Why did you do that again?" yelled Yomi.

"I said I was sorry!" yelled Kenji.

They were running as a fast as they could… so that they wouldn't' get caught up in the blast. They ran as fast as they could fortunately the made to the mouth of the cave… then the entire hillside where the cave was exploded… everyone ducked for cover, everything was creed up everyone got up.

"That was so awesome!" yelled Tomo.

"I've had too much excitement to today…" sighed Chiyo-Chan.

"Um…" said Kagome, "maybe we should all go to class…" said Kagome.

"Yeah..." agreed Akane.

"But first…" said Washu she gave an evil glare to Kenji.

And so after Washu dealt with Kenji they headed back to School, and 4 Magical Girls and Soul reaper detransformed so to speak… however… when they got there…

"What are you doing out of class!" yelled Nitta.

"Nitta… that's not necessary…" said Takamichi joining them with Evangeline, "I'll take them to the head master myself."

Half the class reacted with fear... Sometime later they were explaining things to headmaster.

"So I see that Kagome Higurashi and Akane Tendo were kidnapped" said the Headmaster.

"That's right." said Kagome and Akane.

"And since you in the company by a school official even though she wasn't part of the Middle School Division I guess that's alright…" said the Headmaster, "However Mr. Monkey… I'm afraid that you might have to get detention."

Luffy sighed… "Oh man!" he yelled.

"Wait what are we going to do about Kenji?" asked Yomiko.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him." said Washu.

Kenji who was tied up sitting on the floor began to cry.

(End of Flashback)

"So that's how everyone found out…" said Negi.

"Much of the class decided to keep most of the things secret… Yomiko and Robin are open about their powers, and everyone in school knows that Sango and Kagome fight Yokai… and practically the whole school knows that Chachamaru is a robot." said Beauty.

"But everything else is kept secret and that how it is… no one knows what happened, or that our class is unique…" said Konoka.

"Except for the teachers, all the teachers know about it." said Beauty.

"I see…" said Negi, "But whatever happened to Kenji?"

"We don't know." said Beauty with Konoka nodding.

In the University department, in her lab Washu was experimenting with Kenji as they spoke… it was best it was left at that…

Next Time: A vampire is lurking somewhere, after one of his students is attacked Negi decides to investigate and discovers something shocking! What will happen? Also contains another Mini-story featuring one of the students.


	9. The Vampire

A/N: Hey! I have special announcement... today is my birthday! Yay! I'm 21 today... so please wish me a happy birthday if you review!

Another reminder about the fan art contest... I bet if you want to enter you might win... there's no entries yet... in any category... please won't someone enter...

Chapter 9: The Vampire

Mew Ichigo ran as fast as she could… then she hid behind a tree… she was scared… it's not everyday that's she chased by a monster… okay… so it is everyday that she is chased by a monster, that's the life of a magical girl… but this was different.

"I thought that vampire was just a rumor…" said Mew Ichigo, "Then again I shouldn't be surprised…"

That's when the vampire jumped down to suck the Magical Girl/ Cat girl's blood.

The next morning class was about to begin.

"I wonder where Ichigo is…" said Momoko A.

"I hope she's all right it's not like her to be late…" said Usagi, "Even if she does sleep like a cat…"

"I hope she's okay…" said Momoko H.

"Did you here the rumor of Cherry Blossom Street!" said Tomo.

"Shut up Tomo!" yelled the entire class.

"Oh…" said Tomo hanging her head in shame.

"Did you hear the rumor of Cherry Blossom Street?" said Ino.

"No what?" said Megumi.

"Why did they listen to Ino and not me?" muttered Tomo.

"Because unlike you, Ino is a farley creditable source…" said Yomi.

"There's a rumor that on when the moon is full, a vampire strikes Cherry Blossom Street... decked out in black rags it strikes!" said Ino.

"Oh come on that's just a rumor!" said Yomi.

"You've heard more farfetched things before…" said Ino.

"Name one…" said Yomi.

"An extremely greedy girl who's best friends with an extremely rich girl and it has nothing to with money…" said Ino.

"Okay… you win…" said Yomi.

"Hey!" yelled Nami and Vivi.

"You know…" said Evangeline getting into the conversation, "Vampires like energetic lively girls…so if there is one you better watch your neck."

Everyone stared at Evangeline…

"Whoa…" said Ryoko.

"This is the first time since the first day of middle school that I've heard her talk…" said Tomo.

"That's the first time I heard her talk all together…" said Tia.

"Hey Negi's coming!" said Orihime who was watching by the door.

Negi entered the room and the class cheered… well most of the class, half the class sweatdroped.

"Hello… again, I'm your teacher Negi Springfield and welcome to your third year. We'll be together though next March."

"Yay!" cheered most of the class casing the other half to sweat drop.

Negi smiled and looked at most of the class, then sweatdroped when saw Evangeline creepily staring at him.

"Why is she staring at me?" thought Negi who went to look at the class roster, "Student 26, Evangeline A.K McDowell… but why does she keep staring at me like that?" he thought.

That's when Sakura who was late because she was helping Shizuna ran into the room "Negi-Sensei it's Ichigo!" she yelled.

"What's wrong?" asked Negi.

Sakura lead the entire class to where Ichigo was sleeping peacefully…

"We found her out cold on Sakura Street." said Shizuna.

"I wonder what happened?" said Vivi.

"Maybe the vampire got her." said Tomo.

"Shut up Tomo!" yelled the entire class.

"Why is everyone mean to me today?" said Tomo.

"Everyone's still little upset that you're the cause the of the Library Island Incident…" said Yomi.

"But…" said Tomo.

"Yeah right Tomo… I doubt that happened…" said Sakura.

"Yeah she probably got a wiff of cat nip, or something like that…" said Ryoko.

Negi got closer to Ichigo, "No that's not it… there's only a bit but I sense there's Magic here at work. What can it be? But who else but me uses this kind of magic?" he thought.

The other three Magical Girls in the room saw Negi's face.

"Negi… do you think you know what happened to Ichigo?" asked Usagi.

"Oh… no it's nothing…" said Negi.

Sometime later Usagi and the Momokos met up.

"So you really think there's a vampire?" asked Momoko A.

"That's the only thing I can think…" said Usagi, "I think we should help fight this vampire and I think Negi knows something's going on."

"So we shouldn't tell the other Mew Mews about this?" asked Momoko H.

"No… this something the Magical Girl of Class 3-A should work on… after we're the first line of the defense when it comes to these kinds of things." said Momoko A.

"We shouldn't let the other Mew Mews get involved… after all who do you think they will when they heard you know how their react if Ichigo got hurt, how do you think our team would react?"

"The same… expect for the other Sailor Senshi reacting 10 times worse." said Momoko H.

"That's right…" said Usagi, "We're going to find out what did this to Ichigo…"

"Right!" said the Momokos.

That night Orihime was walking down Cherry Blossom Street.

"This is the place…" said Orihime, "Calm down it's only a rumor… it's not like vampires do exist… right?"

"Well isn't it Student number 30 Orihime Inoue… I wonder what you had for lunch today…" said a mysterious figure appearing standing on a light pole.

"I had left over ramen with honey and…" said Orihime.

"What the! Aren't you scared!" yelled the figure.

"Why should I be scared of a little girl?" asked Orihime.

The figure began to get irritated, "Because I'm the vampire everyone's been talking about!" yelled the figure who was the vampire.

"You really I didn't she was a little girl!" said Orihime.

"Shut up you twit!" yelled the vampire launching itself towards Orihime.

Orihime froze, "Oh no!" she thought.

"Hold it right there!" said a voice… it was Negi!

"Back away from my student!" yelled Negi.

"Negi-Sensei!" said Orihime.

"Orihime! Stand back!" said Negi.

"Okay!" said Orihime going back to a safe distance.

Negi sent a spell at the vampire but somehow she repelled the spell and it managed to blow away a hat that obstructed the view of the vampire's face.

"Not only is she a vampire but a wizard as well…" thought Negi.

"Surprising power Negi." said the vampire… who turned out to be Evangeline!

"Your… your in my class!" said Negi.

"Evangeline?" said Orihime, "You're a vampire?"

"That's right Orihime… this is something I doubt anyone would expect…" said Evangeline.

"That's right…" said Evangeline, "And a 10 year old with that much power… you must truly be his son…"

"We're both Wizards! You owe an expiation!" yelled Negi.

"Fine then I'll make it an easy one…" said Evangeline taking out two vials of liquid, "There are good wizards and there are bad ones! Guess which one I am!"

The two vials broke against he each other creating some sort of freezing spell… but Negi managed ot block it but part of his sleeve froze off.

"Resisting my freezing spell… interesting." said Evangeline.

"Orihime… are you all right?" asked Negi turning back to his ditzy student.

"I'm fine… don't need to worry about me." said Orihime.

"Good!" said Negi, "Hold it right there!"

Negi ran words Evangeline very quickly.

"Wow I didn't know he could move that fast!" said Orihime.

"Orihime!" said a voice.

Orihime turned around and saw the three able bodied magical girls.

"Did you see a vampire go though here?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Yes she went that…" said Orihime pointing in the right direction.

"Thanks Orihime!" said Wedding Peach as all three Magical Girls ran off quickly.

"Wait!" said Orihime but they didn't hear her.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself.

"We don't even know where this vampire is going… how are we going to fight it?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Hold on to me girls! It's going to be a wild ride!" said Hyper Blossom.

Both girls grabbed Hyper Blossom's hands and she flew off carrying them, after a few minutes of flying they saw two figures flying towards Library Island in the distance.

"What's that?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I don't but we're following them!" said Hyper Blossom.

They got a roof of a building on Library Isalnd… to find the vampire (Evangeline) was biting Negi's neck, while a tall figure held Negi down. Hyper Blossom threw the other two at Negi's captors and both performed flying kicks.

"You would never stand a chance agaisnt us!" said Hyper Blossom who then saw who the two were… not only it was Evangeline… but the one who was hold Negi down was… Chachamaru!

"Evangeline?" said Sailor Moon.

"Chachamaru?" said Wedding Peach.

"You three avenging your comrade I see…" said Evangeline, "Don't worry… I have your revenge… you'll see!"

The two jumped off the building and disappeared into the night.

"Negi… are you alright?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Please Negi-Sensei… please tell your all right…" said Wedding Peach.

Negi began to cry… "Girls!" he cried and he hugged Wedding Peach, "It was so scary when they were here!"

"Don't it's all over…" said Wedding Peach rubbing the back of his head.

"But… but… Evangeline." said Negi.

"Don't worry…" said Wedding Peach.

"I can't believe is Evangeline is a Vampire…" said Sailor Moon.

"I know…" said Hyper Blossom.

With the revelation that Evangeline is a Vampire who knew what would happen next.

Mini-story: Student 20: Chiyo Mihama

Chiyo-Chan walked into the classroom… dressed like a Penguin.

"Why are you dressed like a Penguin?" asked Nami with a sweat drop.

"Someone stole most of my clothes expect for my Penguin costume…" said Chiyo-Chan, "I don't know who."

Tomo walked by whistling innocently.

"There's that problem…" said Nami, "That your so cute!" she said hugging Chiyo-Chan.

Nami sweatdroped, "Sorry…" she said.

"I know…" said Chiyo-Chan with a sweat drop.

Negi came into the room.

"Chiyo-Chan… why are you dressed like that?" asked Negi.

"Someone stole all my clothes last night except for this!" cried Chiyo-Chan.

Negi felt a strange urge… an urge he couldn't fight off, "You're so cute!" he said hugging Chiyo-Chan.

Negi realized what he had done, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me!"

"That's okay everyone likes to hug me when I'm dressed like this… even if they normally don't like cute things." said Chiyo-Chan.

Ryoko walked by then saw Chiyo-Chan, "She so cute!" she said hugging Chiyo-Chan.

"See what I mean!" said Chiyo-Chan causing Negi to sweat drop.

Next Time: Negi wonders about getting a partner and wonders who in class would make a good one, while trying to prevent the class from forming an angry mob and going to Evangeline's house... Old Movie Style! And what will happen when an old friend of his shows up and tries to help find a partner! What will happen? Find out next time!


	10. Partners and Ermines

Chapter 10: Partners and Ermines

Negi tossed and turned in his sleep… his dream traced back to the night before, from what he gathered Evangeline faced his father 15 years before… and he placed some sort fo curse on her… in order to break a curse she needed to suck the blood of one of the relative's of his father… and of course Evangeline choose him…

"Negi… please wake up…" said a voice.

Negi woke up to find he was different dorm room… not his, Konoka and Beauty's. Both Usagi, Momoko H and a black cat with a yellow crescent moon were looking at him concerned.

"Usagi… Momoko H… where am I?" asked Negi.

"We took you to our dorm after what happened last night." said Momoko H.

"Oh and I have good news, Ichigo is fine… but she doesn't remember anything that happened." said Usagi.

"Did you tell her what happened?" asked Negi.

Both Usagi and Momoko H shook their heads.

"We decided to keep this to ourselves… after all how would the class react to Evangeline… the quiet girl who only hangs out with Chachamaru for some odd reason is a vampire?" said Momoko.

"And with Tomo in class it's not going to be pretty…" said Usagi.

"But Orihime saw everything." said Negi.

"She'll probably just tell Rukia or Milfuelle…" said Momoko H.

"Who will probably blurt it out…" said Usagi.

There was a silence in the room.

"You better go to class right away…" said the cat with a sweat drop.

"Your right, Luna!" said Usagi.

"I have to go to my dorm!" said Negi.

"And we'll go get Momoko and explain to Orihime not to tell any one!" said Momoko H.

Not too long later Negi, Usagi and the Momokos ran to class as fast as they could… to find Milfuelle blurting out "What do you mean Evangeline is a vampire?"

"Oh man…" sighed all 4 of them.

"That's what I saw… the Vampire tried to attack me last night… and she turned out to be Evangeline…" said Orihime.

"The Vampire is Evangeline… I always assumed she's a Normie…" said Tomo.

Everyone nodded in agreement…

Negi sighed… on the plus side with everyone knowing she's a vampire they might stop her from attacking him that day which was what he was partially worried about.

"If Evangeline is a Vampire you know what we have to do right?" said Tomo.

"What do you mean Tomo?" asked Vivi.

"We go to her house and kill her!" yelled Tomo, "We can't have a vampire running around school! Do you know how dangerous that is! Even though she was the one who bailed out everyone on the first day! Now who's with me!" she said while taking out an unlit torch.

"Yeah!" cheered most of the class minus Chachamaru, Robin, Setsuna, Chao, Yomi, Satomi, Rukia, Usagi, and the Momokos… the weirdest thing was they pulled out either torches and pitch forks from nowhere.

"No, please! Don't!" said Negi.

"Why?" asked Ayeka.

"I know even though Evangeline is after me… and she has attacked many students! But please don't find her, be an angry mob and kill her!" said Negi.

"Fine…" sighed Tomo.

"How did you get that angry mob supplies anyways?" asked Momoko H.

"A wizard did it…" said Tomo.

Everyone in class looked at Negi but Konoka.

"Why is everyone looking at Negi?" asked Konoka.

"No reason…" said Beauty with a sweat drop.

"Wait Evangeline's not here?" asked Negi.

"Mistress is coming to school… but is ditching your class in protest" said Chachamaru walking up to Negi causing him to jump.

"No, no, no! That's fine!" said Negi.

Sometime later after school, Negi sighed on some steps by the dorms…

"Hey… Negi…" said a voice.

Negi looked up and saw Usagi and the Momokos.

"Usagi… Momoko A… Momoko H…" said Negi.

"Well after what happened last night we decided to help you…" said Usagi.

"What? Don't! I don't want you getting hurt!" said Negi.

"After all we think Evangeline swore revenge on us too…" said Momoko A.

Negi sighed and realized he lost.

"So what's going on with Chachamaru… why is she helping Evangeline?" asked Momoko H.

"I'll explain…" sighed Negi who began to explain the partner system to them.

"I wonder if Satomi knows about it… after all she built her…" said Momoko A.

"I'm unsure if I should fight her with or without a partner…" said Negi.

"Well…" said Momoko A.

There were several screams…

"Oh no…" said Negi.

"I know those screams!" said Usagi.

"He's back!" said Momoko H.

"Who's back?" said Negi.

"Happosai is back!" said Momoko A.

All of them ran into the dorms, and when they got to a certain level they found Kagome, Sango, Akane and Shampoo looking around.

"Where is the little pervert!" yelled Akane.

"What's going on?" asked Negi.

"We saw something small running around with one my bras." said Sango.

That's when something ran by with Sango's bra… Akane managed to catch it… but it was wasn't this Happosai person, but rather something else.

"It's a weasel-thingy…" said Usagi.

"Chamo?" said Negi surprised and happy.

All the girls looked at him.

"How you know pervert weasel?" asked Shampoo.

"It's a long story…" said Negi, "But it's okay to talk… they know I'm a wizard."

"What? Really… you know you could get in trouble for that!" said the weasel thing apparently named Chamo.

"Don't worry… when you fight demons, are magical girls, under a curse or constantly get kidnapped you learn how to keep secrets." said Momoko H.

"I see…" said Chamo with a sweat drop.

"I'll explain later!" said Negi.

"So that must mean Happosai isn't here after all!" said Usagi happily.

That's when a tiny old man that was carrying a bag of panties screaming "What a haul! What a haul!" came running though.

"You just had to say that Usagi… didn't you?" asked Sango.

Usagi nervously laughed as Shampoo, Kagome, Sango and Akane began to chase him down.

"That was odd…" said Negi.

"If he's a friend of yours it's okay to keep him, pets are okay in this dorm." said Usagi, "I have Luna, Sango has Kirara and Ryoko has a pet named Ryo-Oh-Ki."

"That's great!" said Negi happily.

"So how did you meet each other… after all it's not everyday you meet a talking animal…" said Usagi.

After going in Negi's dorm room, Chamo began to tell how Negi saved him from a trap, and since then has been helping him.

"and that's how I met big brother!" said Chamo.

"That's so sweet…" said Momoko A.

"Remembering that really takes me back." said Negi, "You've grown up so much."

"Well one of has made some progress." said Chamo.

"What do you mean?" asked Usagi.

"What I mean is finding a partner! He can't be a great wizard with out one!" said Chamo.

"Actually I was planning to look for some starting now!" said Negi with a sigh.

"Good timing, perfect timing I'm here! Even though your sister was the one that asked me to come here." said Chamo.

"Really!" said Negi happily.

"I've been going though the dorms and saw that prime estate here… I'm sure your partner is here!" said Chamo.

"What makes you say that?" asked Momoko A.

"Well like I said I went though many dorms!" said Chamo.

"And you stole Sango's bra…" said Momoko H.

"Well… uh… that's because I think she's a prime candidate to your partner!" said Chamo.

"Really?" said Negi happily.

"He's buying it…" thought the three girls with sweat drops.

That's when Beauty walked into the room with an air mail.

"Hey Negi… there's a letter for you! I think it's from your sister." said Beauty.

"Really?" said Negi, "Thanks."

Chamo shifted his eyes and began to sneak out… or he tried Beauty picked him up.

"What's an ermine doing here?" asked Beauty.

"Hey doll face, the name's Albert Chamomile… and I have to get going…" said Chamo.

"The ermine just talked!" yelled Beauty.

Negi who was reading/ watching the letter went into dot eyes… "Chamo did you really steal 2,000 panties?" asked Negi.

All the girls glared at the ermine.

"You dirty weasel thing…" said Usagi.

"Ermine…" corrected Beauty.

"You dirty ermine…" said Momoko H.

"Wait I have a reason for coming here!" cried Chamo, Chamo began to tell a tale of how winters in Wales were very cold and since he lived in poverty he stole underwear to make a bed for his little sister… and because of his rap he went to Japan to find fame and fortune… where he found Negi so he could become Negi's Familiar as no one with mess with Magister Magi's Familiar…Chamo decided to take his leave since he felt bad for trying to trick Negi… however on the other hand Negi bought it, Negi took him on as his familiar…

"I can't believe he fell for that…" said Beauty.

"Well he is only 10…" said Momoko H.

"Still…" said Momoko A.

"But we're used ot these lies… after with Happosai around we learned to stop lies involving underwear thieves…" said Usagi.

Later that day the three Magical Girls went for a walk talking about what was going that day.

"So who did you ask to take over your duties while we helping Negi?" asked Usagi.

"I asked Yuri…" said Momoko H.

"Kaoru…" said Momoko A.

"I asked Rei…" said Usagi.

"So you think Ichigo will ask questions soon?" asked Momoko H.

"I don't know…" said Momoko A.

"Well isn't it Usagi Tsukino, Momoko Hanasaki and Momoko Akatsutsumi…" said a voice.

All of them turned around and saw Evangeline and Chachamaru.

"Evangeline…" said Usagi glaring at the vampire girl.

"I just came to tell you that I don't plan to attack Negi anytime soon…" said Evangeline who tugged on her cheek revealing no fangs, "I'm just a little girl right now, there's no point in attacking Negi if I can't suck his blood."

"Why is that?" asked Momoko A.

"Because my power wanes and waxes with the moon… so I don't have my powers until the next full moon…" said Evangeline.

"Is that so…" said Momoko H.

"I know that you're trying to help your friend after I attacked her…" said Evangeline, "And you left her alone to fight evil while you help Negi fight me."

That's when a monster ran by…

"Come back here!" yelled Mew Ichigo running past them.

"Hey!" yelled a girl with spiky black hair and green eyes wearing a green and yellow version of what Hyper Blossom wears while holding a giant mallet running past them.

"Hey Sailor Mars can you prepare one of your talismans?" asked another girl with long light brown hair and blue green eyes wearing a blue version of what Wedding Peach wears running past them.

"Sure thing!" said yet another girl with long black hair and purple eyes wearing a red version of what Sailor Moon wears.

"Never mind…" said Evangeline with a sweat drop, "I forgot about your other teams…"

"That was weird timing…" said Usagi wit ha sweat drop.

"You know it doesn't really matter if he waits to prepare for the fight for another month… unless he has a magic partner we can take our sweet time in planning to take him down…" said Evangeline.

"So what… maybe one of will become one of his magical partners!" said Momoko A.

Evangeline gave an evil giggle, "I hope not…" she said.

And with that Evangeline and Chachamaru walked away with all three magical girls glaring at her.

The next morning in Negi's dorm, Beauty got up to find all of her underwear missing… she into the closest to find Chamo has stolen everything and was sleeping it!

"You perverted ermine!" she yelled.

As they raced to school…

"At least Happosai didn't take it…" sighed Beauty.

"So… who is Happosai?" asked Negi.

"He's the perverted martial arts master who created Anything Goes Martial Arts… the fighting style Akane practices…" said Beauty, "Everytime someone thinks they got rid of him he always comes back…"

"I see…" said Negi with a sweat drop.

Negi went into the building along.

"Negi-sensei… good morning…" said a voice.

Negi turned around and saw Evangeline with Chachamaru…

"you don't mind if I skip class again today… class has been a breeze since you started teaching." said Evangeline.

"Evangeline! Chachamaru!" said Negi.

"Stop this right now!" said a voice.

They turned around and saw Ayeka looking farley upset.

"I know that you two have some sort of feud but that doesn't mean that you can come in here and fight and destroy the school… if anyone of you try anything I will restrain it…" said Ayeka.

"Fine then Princess but listen up Negi, if you tell Pro. Takahata or the Dean, many of your students will be in trouble if you know what I mean…" said Evangeline who the walked away.

"Thank you Ayeka!" said Negi.

"No problem… you rile up the demon so many time I thought I'd do the same for your enemy…" said Ayeka causing Negi to sweat drop.

A Minute later on a in a staircase with Negi and Chamo…

"How dare those delinquents threaten my brother like that!" yelled Chamo.

"Did Evangeline threaten you?" asked Usagi joining them with the Momokos.

"Did you hear?" asked Negi.

"No…" said Momoko A.

"But we figured when Chamo yelled like that." said Momoko H.

"You knew she's try?" said Chamo taking out a spiked club from nowhere, "That's it! Brother Chamo going to teach you a lesion!"

"Evangeline's a vampire…" said Negi.

"Well then…" said Chamo, "I gots to get out of her!"

"You're not going to anywhere…" said Momoko A grabbing his tail.

"And Chachamaru is Evangeline's partner…" said Negi.

"So that' why he's looking for a partner…" thought Chamo.

"On the plus side Evangeline told us she's powerless until the next full moon." said Usagi.

"Even then… they clobbered me before and they'll clobber me again…" sighed Negi.

"I have an idea…" said Chamo, "One of these lovely ladies will become form a probationary contract with you! Then kick the ass of her partner!"

"Probationary contract?" asked everyone else not noticing the part about beating up Chachamaru.

"See… in order to become a Minster Magi, one must enter into a contract since Negi is just a kid he can't form a permanent contract yet… so as a kid he can play the field so to speak…" said Chamo.

"Oh I get it…" said Negi.

"Oh better yet you can enter into a contract with all three girls…" said Chamo.

"So… what happens if we enter this contract?" asked Momoko.

"If you do, then you'll receive magical power from Negi that enhances your strength and speed 10 times…" said Chamo.

"Oh wow!" said Usagi.

"But in order to set up the contract you have to kiss…" said Chamo.

"Uh…" said Momoko H and Usagi blushing.

"I'll volunteer…" said Momoko A blushing.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Negi blushing.

"Well you see… they have boyfriends…" said Momoko A.

Both nodded.

"I see…" said Negi with a sweat drop.

"I guess we should do this…" said Momoko A.

Chamo made a magic circle with chalk around the two, when he complete it, a light began to shine from it.

"Wow this light…" said Momoko A.

"Okay now you better do it…" said Chamo.

"Do you have the feeling of an ulterior motive from Chamo?" skid Momoko H to Usagi.

"A little…" said Usagi.

Momoko A leaned in to kiss him… and she kissed his forehead.

"Hey isn't kissing him on the forehead a little half assed?" asked Chamo.

"Deal with it!" said Momoko A.

"Okay, whatever, let's establish the probationary contract!" said Chamo, "Momoko Akatsutsumi!"

A bright light shined… though the room as the tow made a contract.

Later that day, Negi, Chamo and Momoko A decided to follow Chachamaru.

"I fell really guilty doing this…" said Momoko A.

"She's the bad guy here!" said Chamo.

"And she's also my student…" said Negi.

"But right now's the perfect time to strike… but we should wait until we're alone!" said Chamo.

And so they tailed her… they watched her fo incredibly evil things… like helping a little girl get her balloon that was stuck in a tree, help an old lady up some stairs and saving a kitten that was trapped in box that was floating down the river… wait that's not evil… that's incredibly nice… needless to say neither Negi nor Momoko A wanted to fight her.

"Get you head back into the game!" said Chamo.

"But… but… look at her!" said Momoko A.

Chachamaru was currently feeding homeless cats… at the same time many birds landed on… and the way the sunlight shined at the moment.

"I can't think I can do it!" said Momoko A.

"Me neither…" said Negi.

"And besides she's a robot…" said Momoko A.

"Yes… you think I wouldn't have noticed that… especially when she saved that kid's balloon and she used the rockets." said Chamo.

Both were tearing up…

"But there's no other way…" said Chamo.

"Fine…" sighed Momoko A.

Both approached Chachamaru who turned around.

"Guess I should have pain more attention." said Chachamaru, "What do you want to discus?"

"Chachamaru… do you really have to kill me?" asked Negi.

"I am sorry… but Mistress' commands are absolute…" said Chachamaru.

"I don't want to do this…" sighed Momoko A.

"Neither do I, but we have to." said Negi.

"Momoko Akatsutsumi… you have chosen a good partner… the leader of the Powerpuff Girls Z is a good choice." said Chachamaru.

Negi utilized the contract, Momoko A felt herself become very light and the two Minster Magi's began to fight… however, Chamo urged Negi to use a powerful attack spell, after she is a robot…

"Momoko! Get back!" said Negi.

"Okay!" said Momoko A who jumped back.

Negi performed the spell, just as it was about to hit Chachamaru said "Mistress… if I fall… I have one wish… please feed my cats…" she said.

Negi realized that even though she was Evangeline's servant she was too kind to kill and turned the spell on himself, causing a huge explosion and injuring himself.

"Negi… are you all right?" asked Momoko.

Chachamaru had used the chaos to escape… and with that they lost this fight… but who would know what happen in the future.

Next Time: After discovering that Evangeline is wanted person, Negi runs away... however a crash landing, lands him in a ninja training camp, where Ino, Hinata and Sakura are training along with a very loud blonde, a boy that's living hive, a weirdo who likes green spandex, a lazy genius, someone who can control sand and a few others... The ninja offer to help him train... during this training will Negi come up with something or will he run away form his problems... what will happen? Find out next time! Believe it!


	11. Negi’s Ninja Training, Believe it!

A/N: I forgot to mention this last chapter... but yeah! 2,000 hits!

Chapter 11: Negi's Ninja Training, Believe it!

Negi, Chamo, Beauty, Usagi and the Momokos were in Negi's dorm room talking, they had already talked about that Momoko A's contract didn't go though since she kissed him on the forehead after discussing that Chamo was chewing them out for not attacking Chachamaru.

"But Chachamaru is one of my students…" said Negi.

"Listen here brother… I went to magicnet(dot)com last night and look what I found…" said Chamo showing them a wanted poster of Evangeline with 6,000,000 dollars on her head.

"No way!" yelled Beauty, Usagi and the Momokos.

"It doesn't matter no one can stand up agaisnt that gruesome twosome... if they do then they are in serious danger…" said Chamo.

Negi looked down… he got up and grabbed his staff and flew out the window.

"Negi… come back!" yelled Usagi.

"Thanks a lot Chamo! It's your fault he ran off!" said Beauty.

"Hey I was only telling the truth and it was something he needed to hear." said Chamo.

"Should I follow him?" asked Momoko A.

"No we should wait and see if he come back…" said Momoko H, "Give him time."

Meanwhile above the forest Negi was think what he should do… where he should go… should he returned home… and that's why he didn't see that tree which he crashed into…

"Oh no!" cried Negi.

Both closed his eyes and braced for impact but he never hit the ground… he opened his eyes to find he was hanging upside down.

"I'm stuck?" said Negi.

"Hey a little thanks?" said a voice.

Negi looked up and saw he was being held by a teenaged blonde boy wearing orange, wore a set of green goggles on his forehead and had three whisker marks on a his cheeks… he two was hanging upside-down.

"Thank you but… can you get me down?" asked Negi.

Before the boy could saw a think they began to fall…

"Oh man!" yelled the boy.

That's when a two blurs one blue and the other red… the red blur managed to catch Negi while the blue one caught the boy.

Negi looked up to see his second savor and it was one his students… Sakura!

"Negi-Sensei?" said Sakura.

"Sakura?" said Negi surprised.

"Yeah…" said Sakura.

"Hey! Why did you have to rescue me you asshole!" yelled the boy.

"So you would have rather been a pancake?" asked a new voice.

Sakura sighed... and put Negi on the ground, he saw the boy was now arguing with a black haired boy wearing blue.

"You were just showing off again!" yelled the blond boy.

"Like you were earlier…" said the black haired boy.

"Hey!" yelled Sakura, "Stop fighting right now! And Sasuke doesn't show off… Naruto if you stop fight right now you will pay!"

The two stopped fight and looked at Sakura, the blonde sweatdroped and gulped while the black haired just smirked… the blonde decided to change the subject.

"So Sakura… you know the kid?" asked the blonde.

"Yes… this is Negi Springfield… he's my home room teacher." said Sakura, "And they are Naruto Uzumaki."

"Cool, I heard there were rumors of a kid teacher!" yelled the blonde named Naruto.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" said Sakura with love in her voice.

"Hn…" said Sasuke.

"He's so cool!" swooned Sakura, "But Negi what are you doing here?"

"Well it's… complicated…" said Negi.

Sakura knew it had to with Evangeline… after in class 3-A word gets out fast.

"I want to know…" said Naruto.

"That's none of your business!" yelled Sakura knocking Naruto into the ground with a might punch.

"Okay…" said Naruto twitching a crater.

"Negi-Sensei… if you want to you can join us…" said Sakura.

"Okay… thanks…" said Negi, "so why are you out here?"

"Oh… just some ninja training…" said Sakura.

"Oh…" said Negi, "Are Ino and Hinata here too?"

"Yes they are." said Sakura.

The 4 got to a what looked like a camp, there were 11 teens there, including Hinata and Ino.

"Of them, of ninja?" asked Negi surprised.

"There are several more ninja at Mahora Academy… but there not here with us." said Sakura.

"Wow…" said Negi surprised.

"Hey? What's with the kid…" said a boy wearing rather large coat and a small dog on his head.

"Negi? What are you doing here?" asked Ino as she and Hinata walked up to the group.

"It's a long story…" said Negi.

"It's Evangeline isn't it?" asked Hinata.

Negi nodded…

"Who is Evangeline?" asked Naruto.

"None of your business Naruto!" yelled Sakura socking Naruto in the face sending him into several trees.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Negi.

"He'll be fine…" said a red headed boy with black rings around his and what looked like a giant gourd on his back.

"Naruto's... a special ninja…" said Sakura, "It's a long story…"

"I see…" said Negi.

"We should introduce you all!" said Ino, she mentioned over to a boy with black hair put into a pineapple shaped hair style who looked jr. high aged watching the clouds, "That's Shikamaru Nara… he's a lazy ass who doesn't do anything."

"Troublesome woman…" muttered the boy named Shikamaru.

"But Shikamaru's a good strategist…" said Hinata.

Ino pointed to a rather plump boy eating potato chips, "That's Choji Akimichi." Said Ino who then whispered, "Don't call him fat or he will attack you…"

"Okay…" said Negi with a sweat drop.

"And this is the mutt Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru!" said Ino.

"You know Ino… maybe Hinata or Sakura will take the introductions… honestly Ino you could be little critical…" said Kiba.

"I'll take over…" said Sakura.

"Sure Forehead…" said Ino staring at the pink head.

Sakura pointed to a boy with spiky black hair, wearing sunglasses, "That's Shino Aburame, his family has a pact with insects." said Sakura.

"What sort of pact?" asked Negi.

"When members of his family are born… they make a pact with the insects so that they live inside his body…" said Naruto.

Negi sweatdroped, "Really?" he said.

Sakura sweatdroped and pointed over to a girl who looked a little older than his students, "That's Tenten Chang… she's a weapons mistress that can hit a bull's eye 100 times out of 100…" said Sakura.

"Wow… really?" said Negi amazed.

"So you're Negi Springfield…" said a voice.

Negi turned around and saw a boy with long brown hair and eyes very similar to Hinata.

"I am Neji Hyuga, and I heard good things about your class…" said Neji.

"Neji is my cousin…" said Hinata.

"Oh it's always a pleasure to meet family." said Negi offering to shake but Neji just walked away.

"Yeah… Neji's not a people person…" said Tenten.

"I see…" said Negi.

Sakura then motioned to two boys and a girl, the girl was blonde and kept her hair in 4 pig tails, the older of the two boys wore face paint and appeared to fixing some sort of strange wooden thing that looked like a giant puppet and the last was the red haired boy.

"These are the Suna Siblings, Temari who specializes in wind jutsus, Gaara who can control sand, and Kankuro who…" said Sakura.

"Plays with dolls…" interested Naruto.

"For the last time Naruto! It's puppets! Puppets!" yelled the boy in face paint named Kankuro.

'I don't know… it does seem like you play with dolls… and you do wear make-up." said Kiba.

"That's it!" yelled Kankuro... the puppet sprung to life and began to chase Naruto and Kiba.

"Does that happens a lot?" asked Negi.

"Only when Naruto and Kiba never learn their lesion…" said Sakura, "Oh there's one more but he's gather fire wood right!"

"I did it!" yelled a voice as a boy in high school age jumped down from the trees what was weird was that he wore a bowl cut and was currently wearing green spandex, "I have run 100 laps around the camp!"

"Lee you were supposed to get fire wood!" yelled Ino.

"I am very sorry." said the boy apparently named Lee, "If I do not get fire wood within the 10 minutes I will do 1000 pushups!"

He then ran off… leaving Negi blinking.

"Who was that?" asked Negi blinking.

"That was Lee Rock…" said Sakura, "Don't mind him… he's a little… odd…"

"A little?" asked Ino.

"Isn't anyone going to help us?" asked Naruto.

"No!" said almost every other ninja.

"Negi's going to join us for a bit…" said Sakura.

Most of them shrugged, expect for Shikamaru who just said "Troublesome kid"

"Thanks…" said Negi who sat down near where the fire would be.

"So Negi… how's things going with Evangeline?" asked Sakura along with the other girls from the class.

"Well I just found that Evangeline has a price on her head…." said Negi.

"What?" said all three girls.

"Yes…" sighed Negi.

"Are you going to fight her?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know she the threatened most of the class…" said Negi.

"But you shouldn't let her get away with that!" said Sakura.

"I have an idea… how about do you training with us…" said Hinata, "It might be good for you…"

"But… I don't know how to use that Chakra you use!" said Negi.

"No worries maybe you could train with Lee… he can't use Chakra like the rest of us." said Sakura.

That's when Lee came back with no fire wood.

"Lee you forgot the firewood…" said Tenten.

"I am sorry!" said Lee, "then I shall start my 1,000 push ups!"

"Or maybe you can help set up camp." said Sakura, "Hey Naruto!"

"I'm a little busy!" yelled Naruto as he and Kiba was were wrapped up by Kankuro's puppet causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Kankuro let them go!" said Gaara glaring at his brother.

"Fine…" said Kankuro letting the idiots go.

"Naruto… you and Negi go get firewood!" ordered Ino.

"Fine…" grumbled Naruto.

The two went deep into the forest…

"So Negi right… your last name is Springfield… do you have a relative Jebediah?" asked Naruto.

"No…" said Negi who realized the joke, "Oh I get it… Jebediah Springfield. You know you kind of look like Bart."

"You know no one's ever mentioned that…" said Naruto, "Okay let's go get that firewood!"

Naruto began to make several hand signs, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he called out.

Several Naruto's popped into existence…

"Wow! How did you do that!" said Negi.

"Ninja trick!" said Naruto, "Now go get that fire wood…"

"So why did I come?" asked Negi with a sweat drop.

"So who's this Evangeline person you, Hinata, Sakura and Ino keep talking about?" asked Naruto.

"I'm sorry… but I can't tell you." sighed Negi, he would rather to keep it within the class.

"If you tell me I'll tell you a secret that you can't tell anyone else about… but you can talk to Sakura, Ino and Hinata about it…" said Naruto.

"But only if you tell first…" said Negi.

"Okay then…" said Naruto with a sigh, he lifted up his shirt to reveal a strange tattoo… "When the day I was born… a very strong Yokai attacked where we lived… and in order to defeat it… they sealed it into me… before I came here to Mahora Academy I was tormented…"

"Well you see… and you have to promise not to tell anyone this! No one!" said Negi.

"Okay I promise!" said Naruto.

Negi began to explain his problem…

"Oh wow…" said Naruto, "You know you did remind me of Harry Potter!"

Negi sweatdroped, "Uh… okay…" he said.

"Anyways just because you have this problem you should have run away from it…" said Naruto, "Just because people are in danger doesn't mean you should run away from it! That's just not right!"

"But what if…" said Negi.

"From what I heard that half the girls in class can protect themselves! I know for a fact that Sakura, Ino and Hinata can protect themselves from Evangeline… and several of their classmates… after all I heard good things of several of your students! Focus on trying to figure out a way to beat Evangeline…" said Naruto.

"But… what if something goes wrong…" said Negi.

"Don't worry about it… you will beat her! Believe it!" yelled Naruto, "Oh crap… I heard no heard me…"

That's when Shino appeared seemingly put of nowhere and said "Sorry Naruto but you know the agreement."

Shino then punched him on the arm hard then disappeared as quickly as he came.

"What was that about?" asked Negi.

"Well I told everyone if I ever ended my sentences with the phrase "believe it" to punch me." said Naruto.

"Um… okay…" said Negi with a sweat drop.

That's when Naruto's clones came back with firewood.

"Let's go back!" yelled Naruto.

They got to the camp.

"Finally I was wondering when we were getting that fire wood!" complained Ino.

"We need someone to get the food…" said Sakura.

"I have thinking I could show Negi to throw a kunai…" said Naruto, "You ant to learn right?"

"Sure!" said Negi.

"If you really to learn I'll help…" said Tenten.

"Okay Tenten… after all you need more screen time…" said Naruto.

"Did you relay have to say it that way?" asked Tenten.

All three went to a nearby river Tenten was showing Negi how to throw Kunai to catch fish she managed to catch about 20 fish.

"Oh wow! Can I try?" asked Negi.

"Sure…" said Tenten.

Tenten gave Negi some kunai who didn't throw very well…

"Well at least you're not doing it as badly as Naruto…" said Tenten who motioned over to the blonde.

Naruto was very awkwardly throwing weapons into the river… then he accidentally threw in something frog shaped into the water.

"Oh no! My wallet!" he yelled.

He dove in catch his wallet… causing both Negi and Tenten to sweat drop.

"Sometimes Naruto is hopeless…" sighed Tenten.

Later they ate dinner and watched them train… or helped in some cases… that night he slept with them… well sort of… all but Gaara who couldn't sleep for some reason and was currently taking a walk were asleep but Negi couldn't he kept thing about the thing with Evangeline and Naruto's words… he couldn't run away… not when people were counting on him… he looked Naruto, he probably had worse problems than he did yet he seemed to face them… Negi decided that he should head back… he found a piece of paper, wrote a note thanking them for the food and helping him train. He then began to search for his staff magically he found it… and made it fly over to him…

"Thank you… and I hope I meet all of you again!" said Negi.

Negi flew off, however Gaara saw him and shrugged, "So he's a Wizard… never would have thought…" he said.

"Maybe if you meet you should tell him about Sandy… he knows about foxy…" said a voice.

Gaara turned around and saw Naruto, "Maybe…" said Gaara with a smirk.

Later he got to the dorms… he managed accidentally wake up Beauty.

"Negi where have you been?" asked Beauty.

"Oh just training…" said Negi.

"Oh that's good you're okay…" said Beauty, "Just don't run off again like that… everyone's worried about you…"

"I know…" said Negi.

"You met up with Naruto didn't you?" asked Beauty.

"What do you mean?" asked Negi.

"I heard that Hinata, Ino and Sakura went a training trip with several other ninja and one of them was Naruto… he's the type of person that would help you though it…" said Beauty.

"I guess he did…" said thought Negi.

With the threat of Evangeline ever present who know what would happen next… and if her next move would be worse than expected.

Next Time: An expected blackout holds an unexpected surprise. When Evangeline gets her power back before the full moon, certain friends become enemies and Negi must turn to a very surprising source for a partner. Will Negi and his new partner be able to defeat Evangeline and Chachamaru? Or will he loose and die? Find out next time!


	12. Black Out Battle

Chapter 12: Black Out Battle

Negi was in a good mood… thanks to his special ninja training and Naruto's advice about not turning back he was able to get up to guts to challenge Evangeline to a fight… but it was somewhat timing as Evangeline was sick… so he paid a visit to her house to issue the challenge to find several surprising things: she lives in a nice cabin just off of campus, her house was full of cute stuffed toys and apparently his father beat her using a pit fall and an anti-vampire soup and was a magic school drop out… okay… so that last bit was kind of sad. But however Negi helped out Evangeline while she was sick so she decided to return the favor by finally attending class again and now perhaps stopped being evil… that was good… right?

"You centrally seem happy." said Beauty.

"I am! Thanks to everyone's help I was able to get Evangeline back into class!" said Negi happily.

That's when he noticed a sale going on.

"What's going on?" he said.

"Oh there's a black out that happens twice a year from 8:00 to Midnight… it's for maintenance reasons." said Beauty.

"Oh… I must have missed the memo on that…" said Negi.

"Excuse me Negi…" said Shizuna walking up to him, "could look after the dorms?"

"Sure!" said Negi, "I guess I have guard duty."

That night at 8:00 the light went off, Ichigo, Usagi and the Momokos were taking a bath in the main bathhouse when the lights went off.

"Oh man! Why did we have to take a bath now?" asked Momoko H.

"It as Ichigo's idea…" said Usagi.

Momoko A noticed that Ichigo was just standing there.

"Ichigo what's wrong…" said Momoko A.

Ichigo turned around and gave an evil smirk.

"Ichigo?" asked Momoko A getting a very bad feeling.

Later Negi wads on watch, "Did you get a weird feeling when the light went off… like there was a powerful magical force?"

"Are you saying there's something here?" asked Negi.

That's when they saw a glowing girl… it was Mew Ichigo!

"Ichigo?" said Negi.

"I have to say Ichigo's Magical Girl form is pretty cute!" said Chamo.

"Negi Springfield, Evangeline challenges you to a fight. Come in 10 minutes to bathhouse." said Mew Ichigo.

"What why is Ichigo talking for Evangeline?" asked Negi.

"She bit the cat girl and now she's at the vamp's thrall!" said Chamo, "I wonder if the other Magical Girls are this sexy in their outfits" he whispered.

"See you there Negi!" said Mew Ichigo jump away from rooftop to rooftop.

"Oh no! I think she's became half vampire!" said Chamo with a sweat drop, "I'm unsure because of her powers… is that magic that I'm sensing coming from her or Evangeline?"

"It's coming from Evangeline… Momoko A told me that both her and Ichigo's powers comes from science rather than Magic…" said Negi, "I should have realized when I watched her after she was attacked!"

"Oh man! Then the cat girl has become half vampire! This has to be tied with the Black Out! Get one of the other Magical Girls right now!" said Chamo.

Negi call it a gut instinct or something but he felt like he couldn't get them involved, "No!"

"What? Momoko A is willing to make a contract with you! And maybe even the other girls!" yelled Chamo, "Are you listening to me!"

Negi was too busy getting a bag of stuff he apparently hid nearby.

"I have to fight alone!" said Negi preparing himself with many magical weapons.

Negi and Chamo flew to the main bathhouse, in the bathhouse, he saw a mysterious blonde woman, along with Chachamaru, Mew Ichigo, Sailor Moon, Wedding Peach and Hyper Blossom.

"Here with no partner… what brought you here, bravery? Stupidity? Or maybe some of both." said the woman.

"Excuse me…" said Negi.

"Yes…" said the woman.

"Who are you and where's Evangeline?" asked Negi.

The woman anime fell, there was a puff of smoke around the woman , when the smoke cleared was Evangeline.

"It's me you moron!" yelled Evangeline.

"Oh…" said Negi with a sweat drop.

"Oh man! She got Usagi and the Momokos!" yelled Chamo, "She got your go to girls!"

"That's right… I thought it would be fun… after all I heard that one of them became your partner." said Evangeline with an evil chuckle.

"That's it I'm leavening!" said Chamo who ran away.

"It's good thing he left…" said Evangeline, "Would have gotten in the way. Get him girls! Strip him down of his weapons!"

Hyper Blossom took out her Yoyo and wrapped it around Negi. The other three began to strip away his weapons!

"Stop this right now!" yelled Negi.

After a minute Negi managed to free himself from the Yoyo, he created a gust of wind to blind them, followed by a sleep spell, which hit Sailor Moon and Wedding Peach.

"I'm sorry girls, I'll de-vampire you later…" said Negi.

"Right now you have bigger problems!" said Evangeline.

Negi gulped as Evangeline sent Chachamaru and the two control magical girls after while at the same time sending a spell at him!

He was knocked out of the room but somehow managed to grab his staff and start flying.

Meanwhile Chamo was running around the dorm looking for someone to be Negi's partner… any girl from Negi's class… well those that fight… he wouldn't want to put one of the girls that couldn't fight in that place… any girl would do… just nay girl… he needed to find one and fast.

Outside Negi used a magic gun to fight off a spell that Evangeline sent towards him… however flew by him…

"Momoko!" cried Negi.

"Oh come on Negi… this will be fun!" said Hyper Blossom.

Hyper Blossom began to kick away all the rest of Negi's weapons.

"Please stop Momoko!" said Negi.

"Oh come on Hyper Blossom! You can't have all the fun!" said Mew Ichigo jumped up towards them who then summoned her Strawberry Bell.

"I have to think of something…" thought Negi.

Mew Ichigo grabbed the staff… Negi knocked Mew Ichigo into Hyper Blossom… the two fell to the ground and were knocked out, he flew down to check on them.

"Their fine… just knocked out… don't worry I help you later!" said Negi.

Back with Chamo he continued to run though the hall way of the dorm trying to figure out who the ask, in truth most of the class would do... fortunately luck was on his side when someone accidentally stepped on him.

"Oh sorry Chamo… I didn't see you." said a voice.

Chamo looked up, someone in Negi's class, check, someone who could fight, check… she was perfect…

"Hey sister, I need your help right now!" said Chamo.

Meanwhile in skies above campus Negi flew away from Evangeline as fast as possible… he was going to cross the bridge at the end of campus however Evangeline managed to stop him with an spell,. Negi crashed… however he had a trick up his sleeve… he used a magical trap to trap Evangeline, he got both her and Chachamaru… however Chachamaru had an anti-magical trap program installed into the her and the two were free. Chachamaru then stole Negi's staff and gave it Evangeline who tossed it off the bridge. While Negi was crying over his wand Evangeline smacked him the face.

"Stop whining boy and take your loss like a man! Admit you're outsmarted and you lost! Your father whom I despise would just laugh at his set back." said Evangeline, "Now I'm going to suck your blood if you don't mind."

"Wait…" said Chachamaru, "He's only 10… isn't it a little cruel?"

"Don't' worry… I won't kill him, I took an interest in this boy." said Evangeline.

"Hey stop right there!" yelled a voice.

Both saw a figure in the distance turning towards them.

"Okay sister just like we planed!" said Chamo who was on this person's shoulder.

"Okay." said the figure, "And can you please stop calling me sister… it's annoying."

The Ermine jumped off the person's shoulder and lit a small bomb, "Ermine Flash!" yelled Chamo.

The small bomb went off in a bright flash… the figure ran by a very fast pace… and at the same time grabbing Negi… it was so fast Negi didn't even know what hit him… or grabbed him… The figure took Negi to a hiding spot.

"Thank you…" said Negi who didn't see it was until he looked at the person… he sweatdroped and stared at the person then blinked, "Nami!" he yelled.

"Yeah…" said Nami.

Negi began to point at her, "What are you doing here?" he said pointing her… Negi didn't fully trust Nami after she stole his wallet… sure she gave it back… but she didn't give back the money.

"I was the one that brought her here… I asked her to be your partner" said Chamo appearing.

"You do realize Nami stole my wallet… right?" asked Negi.

"Yes… I heard that… but someone Nami's a descent fight and did you se show fast she was!" said Chamo.

Negi stared at Nami…

"Did you bribe her?" asked Negi.

(Flashback)

Nami looked at Chamo after he said that he needed her for something.

"What?" asked Nami.

"Well its' like this!" said Chamo who began to explain the partner thing (including a full explanation of the contracts including kissing), the thing with Evangeline and the girls that had their back were brainwashed by Evangeline.

"Why me…" said Nami, "I'm not the best fighter around here…"

"Well the truth is you're the first person I ran into who was on my list." said Chamo.

"Hey!" said Nami.

"But right it's Negi's safety that important!" said Chamo, "His life in danger."

"I don't know…" said Nami, sure she liked Negi and he was great teacher, but she was scared… she wasn't the best fighter in class, she was one of the lowest on the list... and there was the whole kiss thing, right now she didn't know what do… something needed to push her in one direction… however Chamo knew the two things she liked: Money and Tangerines... don't ask how he knew, he didn't have any tangerines one him though but he did have the other thing.

"I'll give you this!" said Chamo taking out a wad of cash.

"Okay! I'll help!" said Nami taking out her staff.

"All right!" said Chamo.

(End of Flashback)

"No of course not!" said Nami and Chamo at the same time.

"Okay, just checking…" said Negi with a sigh.

"Negi, I want to help you… a friend of mine would always help people no matter what the problem… even if it was too tough for him… and usually it was, but he never gave up…" said Nami, "I guess he's one of the reasons why I'm helping you."

Negi looked at Nami and knew she genuinely wanted to help him, which explained why she was here and wasn't bribed (she was bribed but she did genuinely wanted to be there).

"Okay! Remember Nami! A kiss on the lips! Momoko A almost got a contract but she kissed him on the forehead! Do that lips sister! The lips!" said Chamo drawing up a magic circle.

Nami leaned to the kiss and the two kissed… a after moment the two pulled away and there was a bright glow.

"And that didn't count!" said Nami.

"That was my first kiss!" said Negi on the verge of crying.

"And it didn't count… don't let word get out, a friend of mine has a crush on me and may try to beat you up." said Nami with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile in the boy's middle school dorm, Sanji… said friend with a crush on Nami woke up with a jolt… "Something horrible had happened!" he said.

"Will you shut up eyebrow! I'm trying to sleep!" yelled his roommate named Zoro.

Back on the Bridge there was bright light as Chamo was celebrating the contract worked out.

"All right! The contract is compete!" said Chamo as the light arranging the two became much brighter.

"They he is…" said Evangeline seeing the light.

The two came from their hiding spot and Evangeline saw Negi's new partner.

"So you have a partner… Nami Minkan… the classroom thief… I should have known with that speed…" said Evangeline, "Chachamaru..."

"I know she knows how to fight…" said Chachamaru with a slight blush.

"Did she steal your wallet once too…" said Evangeline.

"Yes." said Chachamaru.

"She stole mine once too…" said Evangeline, "With both our partners here it should be a fair fight… but not equal without your wand and you're a novice in battle."

There was a silence as a cold wind blew, "Negi Springfield I want you to come at me and forget I'm you student! I don't' want you to whine that you held back!"

"Okay…" said Negi.

Nami took out her staff.

"Okay Nami… are you ready?" asked Negi.

Nami only nodded.

"Okay! Contract active in 90 seconds!" said Negi using his magic to activate Nami's contract.

Just then Chachamaru flew towards her and the two began to fight… the fight mainly consisted of Chachamaru trying to flick Nami and Nami hitting her with her staff… Nami noticed something interesting from her robot classmate.

"Are you holding back?" she asked.

Chachamaru nodded, "I don't want to hurt you Nami." said Chachamaru.

This made Nami sweat drop. "Um… okay…" she said.

"But I am sorry but I must fight for Mistress." said Chachamaru.

"Funny… I could have sworn Satomi built her." thought Nami.

"I am sorry Nami!" said Chachamaru who flew towards Nami.

That's when the a rather large explosion… one that too big...

"Mistress?" said Chachamaru.

"I don't think that was good…" said Nami.

When the dust cleared Evangeline was buck naked, casing everyone to sweat drop.

"I'm sorry!" screamed Negi.

"Don't apologize! You beat her! I can't believe you beat her!" said Chamo.

"Then don't, because this score isn't settled…" said Evangeline.

That's when Chachamaru sensed something was wrong.

"Mistress come back right now!" said Chachamaru.

That's when the light of the bridge turned on.

"What the!" said Evangeline.

"Powers was restored 7 minutes and 27 seconds ahead of schedule!" said Chachamaru.

"What?" said Evangeline.

A strange red energy surrounded the vampire causing her to scream when the energy died down she began to fall into the lake.

"What happened?" asked Nami.

"With the power back on the barrier that held her power is back in effect… she's just a normal little girl and she can't swim!" said Chachamaru running towards the edge with her rockets on.

"And that if the fall doesn't kill her first!" said Negi jumping off the bridge after Evangeline.

"Negi!" yelled Nami.

"Brother!" yelled Chamo.

Fortunately Negi managed to summon his staff in time and save himself and Evangeline at the same time. Not too long later, after managing to get a cloak to cover up Evangeline everything was being strained out.

"So I really won!" said Negi, "Now knock off the evil stuff and come to class."

"Fine… I guess I owe you one…" said Evangeline.

"Good… then I'll write I won in the class register!" said Negi.

"What don't!" said Evangeline.

And the two began to fight like little kids... when Evangeline was tugging on his face Negi said "Don't worry, I'll study up on the curse and if I can become a Magister Magi then I'll lift the curse for you! You'll see!"

"How long would that take!" yelled Evangeline, "I could just bite you next full moon and I wouldn't have to wait too long!"

"Oh I think I hear Usagi, Ichigo and the Momokos calling me to heal them!" said Negi.

"You better watch out next full moon!" yelled Evangeline.

Nami sighed as she stood next to Chachamaru, "So is Evangeline always like this?"

"No… she has mellowed out since Negi showed up." said Chachamaru, "Nami… I have a question…"

"What?" said Nami.

"Were you bribed to become Negi's partner in Momoko Akatsutsumi's absence?" asked Chachamaru.

"No…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

With Evangeline defeated, and Negi gaining his first partner in the form of Nami… who once stole his wallet by the way, Negi looks forward to was next…

Next Time: After hearing some information about his father, Negi decides to plan the class trip to Kyoto... however there are a few problems... Not only that, but with a contract a card is made that resembled a tarot card and Konoka wants one! What will happen when the one girl in class who can't know about magic wants to unwittingly wants to make a magical contract. Find out next time!


	13. Trip Planning and Tarot Cards

Chapter 13: Trip Planning and Tarot Cards

The day after the battle, Negi had deiced to tell the magical girls what happened… including Ichigo, in order explain fully and why Nami was his partner. Nami also was there to help him explain. They decided to go to the local coffee shop to explain.

"What do you mean Evangeline attacked me?" asked Ichigo she was a little upset that her friends didn't tell her.

"Well it would have been that you didn't know…" said Momoko H.

"To be fair she did attack all of us last night!" said Usagi.

"Yes... but you were told right away…" said Ichigo.

"But I can't believe you got Nami of all people… I mean she did steal your wallet." said Momoko A.

"Were you bribed?" asked Usagi.

"No!" said Nami.

"We were just checking…" said Momoko H.

And so the group headed to the table, however Evangeline and Chachamaru were heading to the table as well.

"Oh man…" said Nami.

"Hello Evangeline!" said Negi.

"We're enemies so don't act so chummy…" muttered Evangeline.

Momoko H had a sneaky smile, "We you in love with Negi's father?" she said.

Evangeline who took a sip of coffee spat it out.

"Who told you!" she yelled, "Negi! You looked into my dream! You told her didn't you!"

"I was just making a joke." said Momoko H with a sweat drop.

"Is that true mistress?" asked Chachamaru.

"Be quiet!" said Evangeline, "And you! You better keep it a secret!"

"Okay!" said Momoko H.

"Sure thing." said Usagi.

"Of course." said Ichigo.

"I won't tell anyone." said Momoko A.

"I don't know…" said Nami.

Evangeline gave Nami a 1,000 yen, "I'll keep it a secret." said Nami.

"It doesn't matter anyways… since he died 10 years ago…" said Evangeline with a slight blush and looked to be on the verge of crying, "He promised to undo my curse… but the day he kicked the bucket there died my hope that he'd remove the curse he put on me."

"But Evangeline, my father, the Thousand Master is alive! I met him! I know it!" said Negi.

"Met him? How?" said Evangeline.

"I know I met him! In the dead of winter 6 years ago. He gave this staff." said Negi.

"You know…" said Usagi.

"What?" said Negi.

"I'm a little lost…" said Usagi.

"We barely know anything about Negi's father." said Momoko H.

"Then how were you able to make that crack?" asked Evangeline.

Momoko H shrugged.

"I'll guess I'll explain who my father is." said Negi.

Negi began to explain that his father was a very famous wizard often referred to as the 1,000 Master, as the Magical Girls, Negi, Nami, Chachamaru and Evangeline walked down the street.

"So you're trying to follow in your father's footsteps… right?" said Ichigo.

"You could say that…" said Negi, "Unfortunately the only evidence is my staff…"

"There's always Kyoto." said Evangeline.

"What do you mean?" asked Negi.

"He lives there for a while in a house. If he's alive that house might hold a clue." said Evangeline, "You know where Kyoto is, right?"

"Of course I do… but… I don't have any money and no time…" said Negi.

"Well if you need money…" said Nami.

"Don't do it Negi it's a trap!" said Ichigo.

"Wait! I have a better idea!" said Momoko A, "Is anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?"

The other three magical girls and Chachamaru knew where she was going.

"Hey! I remember now." Said Ichigo, "Pro. Negi…"

They all looked at Negi... and saw that Evangeline was biting his arm.

"Evangeline! Stop biting me!" said Negi.

"Hey come on, this is a tip." said Evangeline.

The next day in class, Negi had an announcement.

"Listen up class! I have an announcement to make! Starting next we're going on a class trip to Kyoto." said Negi.

"Excuse me Negi! Isn't it usually the Class Rep to choose the location?" said Tomo.

"But Tomo…" said Negi, "You're not the Class Representative."

"No but Chiyo-Chan is… wouldn't you want to go somewhere else… like Hawaii?" said Tomo.

"Not really…" said Chiyo-Chan, "I would like really like to see Kyoto, I haven't been there."

"Oh come on Chiyo-Chan!" said Tomo, "Who wants to go Hawaii?"

That's when a couple hands came from Tomo's shoulders shut her mouth.

"Before you turn the class to your side I will have to admit that I would like to Kyoto as well." said Robin who used her power to shut up the class loud mouth.

"Nice one Robin." said Yomi.

"Excuse me Negi." said Shizuna coming into the room, "The head master would like to see you."

Later that day Negi was running in a hurry, he had to talk about the class trip with the head master, as it turns out there were problems with the Kansai Magical Association… however this put in a job to do… he had to deliver a letter to the Kansai Magical Association Director, during the meeting there was no talk about Evangeline or dragging three of the Magical Girls or Nami into it, he didn't need to know that… now he had to prepare for the class trip.

"Why didn't you just tell him about what going on?" asked Chamo.

"Because Evangeline's a good person, even if does have a price on her head." said Negi.

"Sure, if you say so, say there's something we need to check." said Chamo.

"What is it?" said Negi.

"When we formed the contract with Nami did something like a card appear?" asked Chamo.

"You mean this?" said Negi taking out a card with a picture of Nami drawn on it, it appeared to a Tarot card with her in a pose holding what looked like a three pieced blue staff between her fingers, it also had various other things on it, "Wow that's a pretty picture… I wonder what drew, contract sprits?"

"That's the proof of you contract!" said Chamo.

"Proof huh?" said Negi.

"Hey Negi!" said a voice.

Negi turned around and saw Beauty and Konoka.

"You don't have a decent suitcase…" said Beauty, "So we should go but one."

"Hey what's that?" said Konoka who saw Negi holding the card.

"A tarot card." responded Negi.

"Can I see." said Konoka who saw what it was, "Oh wow! It's a tarot card with a picture of Nami on it! It's so cute I want one!"

"Really Nami?" said Beauty surprised who looked, "Really Nami?"

"Well it's a long story…" said Negi.

"I hope word doesn't' get out you have a card of her… I don't think your age would prevent Sanji from beating you up." said Beauty with a sweat drop.

"Um… okay…" said Negi wit ha sweat drop remembering something about Nami having a friend that had a huge crush on her.

And so they went shopping, Negi managed to explain to Beauty that the card was part of his contract with Nami… which did make Beauty laugh slightly that he was currently paired up with "The Class Thief" of all people.

While shopping for clothes with his roommates Negi and Chamo had an interesting discussion:

"So Konoka is the Granddaughter of the Headmaster right?" said Chamo.

"Yes she is… and I'm not aloud to tell her about my magic…" said Negi, "She's the only one."

"But she might have great magical potential, she would make a great partner!" said Chamo.

"But I can't! I'll get into trouble!" said Negi.

"Look the Kansai Magical Association is on a power level of Evangeline's maybe more!" said Chamo.

"Even so, I could always ask Momoko A or someone else…" said Negi.

"She wants one of the cards so why not… and we can also get Momoko A to join in!" said Chamo.

"But…" said Negi.

"If I can get him to do that then I can net 50,000 more Ermine Dollars." said Chamo.

"What?" said Negi.

"Nothing!" said Chamo, "I have to go!"

Chamo began to run away but a certain pink haired girl picked him up, "Oh no Chamo your not going anywhere…" said Beauty.

"Uh-oh…" said Chamo.

"I heard what you said…" said Beauty.

"Is that true?" asked Negi.

Chamo merely laughed while the two stared at him… and with that Negi discovered the true reason why Chamo wanted him to get partners... money. But also with the Threat of the Kansai Magical Association and their class trip who knows what would happen.

Next Time: The field trip is about to begin... and the train ride is more than eventful, with a possible spy in their presence what will Negi do? Find out next time!


	14. Rough Start

Chapter 14: Rough Start

Negi was so excited when he woke up… he woke up Konoka at the same time.

"You certainly are energetic this morning." said Konoka.

"No… no… that's too weird!" mumbled Beauty in her sleep.

"Oh no she's having that nightmare again." Sighed Konoka who began to yell, "Beauty wake up! Pro. Bobo-bo is not wearing a dress with some weird sun thing and Jelly guy!"

"What? Oh thanks!" said Beauty, "Well Negi you seem excited."

"I sure am!" said Negi, "Teachers have to go early for preparations!"

And so after Beauty checked to see if everything was all right and eating a breakfast of rice balls, Negi left for the train station with Chamo... Negi found that most of his students were there early too, little did Negi he was being watched by someone. After a while once all the students came and then Role Call was done with the students places in to groups:

Group 1: Rukia (Student Number 1), Sakura (Student 6), Hinata (student 11), Ino (student 17), and Orihime (student 30), got onto the train.

"This is going to be so much fun!" said Orihime.

"Out of my way! Ino-Pig!" yelled Sakura.

"You move forehead!" yelled Ino.

"Please stop fighting…" said Hinata quietly.

"You better than any of us knows that they won't stop." said Rukia.

This made Negi sweat drop of course.

Next was Group 2: Sango (Student 9), Shampoo (student 12), Kagome (Student 18), Chao (student 19), Satomi (Student 24), and Akane (student 28).

Chao, Satomi and Shampoo were selling meat buns.

"It on the house…" said Shampoo.

"No thanks I had some rice balls for breakfast." said Negi.

"That little…" said Akane.

"Calm down Akane… we know how much you hate Shampoo." said Kagome.

Next time was group 3: Ryoko (student 14), Chiyo-Chan (student 20), Yomi (student 25), Tomo (student 27) and Ayeka (student 29).

"All right let's go on an adventure!" yelled Tomo.

"Tomo, seriously, you need some Ritalin." said Yomi.

"You demon!" yelled Ayeka, "Planning to fight on the train."

"Yeah right… we knew what happened last time!" yelled Ryoko.

Then was Group 4: Momoko H (student 2), Ichigo (student 5), Momoko A (student 6), Usagi (student 16), Megumi (student 21) and Tia (doesn't have a number).

"Negi… I have to warn you that if there might be a mamodo battle while we're there." said Megumi.

"Yeah." said Tia.

"I hope not…" said Negi.

"I ate too many meat buns." sighed Ichigo.

"Then can I have the left over?" asked Usagi.

Then was Group 5: Nami (student 3), Beauty (student 8), Konoka (student 13), Robin (student 23) and Vivi (student 31).

"Oh Nami I might need to talk to you later." said Negi.

"About what?" said Nami.

However there was something off.

"Where's group 6?" said Negi.

"Um Negi." said a voice.

Then Group 6 showed up and they were half the size of the other groups:

Yomiko (student 4), Setsuna (student 15) and Milfuelle (student 22).

"Evangeline and Chachamaru didn't come because of her curse and they were in our group, what are we going to do?" asked Setsuna.

"Maybe we should spilt you guys into the groups that only have 5 members." said Negi, "Orihime, Chiyo-Chan and Beauty can you come here?"

Orihime who the group leader of Group 1, Chiyo-Chan who was group leader for Group 3 and Beauty who was leader for Group 5 walked over.

"Yeah?" asked Orihime.

"We need to split up group 6…" said Negi.

"Milfuelle can come to our group!" said Orihime.

"And we can take Yomiko." said Chiyo-Chan.

"I guess that means we would take Setsuna." said Beauty.

Konoka who heard this become happy, "Oh Se-Chan, we're in the same group." said Konoka.

Setsuna only bowed and walked away.

"I wonder what that was about." said Beauty.

"I have no idea…" said Negi.

Shortly after the train departed and telling the students that they should be safe (which ended ironically with Negi getting hit by a lunch box cart)… the ride seemed fairly normal…

"Come on lets it's time to D-d-d-duel!" yelled Tomo.

"No…" said all of her classmates.

"But why?" said Tomo.

"Because I don't think any of us know how to play Duel Monsters." said Yomi.

"That's and the fanfic writer doesn't like Yu-Gi-Oh…" sighed Beauty.

"But I want to D-d-d-duel!" yelled Tomo.

"Too bad…" said Yomi.

"But I really want to D-d-d-duel!" yelled Tomo.

After several whacks in the head later…

"Okay… I no longer want to D-d-d-duel." said Tomo.

"Stop saying it like that…" sighed Beauty.

"Hey I brought some snacks!" said Momoko A taking out a box.

She opened it and it had a frog, which jumped out scaring quite a few girls… not only that but more and more frogs showed up.

"What just happened?" yelled Chiyo-Chan crying.

"There, there Chiyo-Chan." said Milfuelle hugging her.

"It must have been magic where they came from!" yelled Tomo.

"Magic right…" said Yomi sarcastically… mostly to hide it from Konoka who might have heard things.

"But…" said Tomo.

"Oh no Shizune fainted!" said Rukia.

"Okay Sakura! Take care of Shizune!" said Negi.

"But Negi look at her!" said Ino.

Sakura was currently in the fetal position.

"She's afraid of frogs." said Ino with a sweat drop.

"Okay! Nami I need your help!" yelled Negi.

"Why me?" said Nami with a sweat drop.

Negi lead Nami to place on the train where no one was around along with a quick explanation.

"What do you mean a crazed magical group has it out for 3-A?" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"That's right and we think the frogs were sent by them!" said Chamo.

"Then why did you ask me?" asked Nami.

"Because right now your Brother's only partner!" said Chamo.

"I see…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"Oh no! I lost the letter!" said Negi.

"What?" said Chamo.

"Oh wait! It was just in a different pocket." said Negi.

"Don't' do that!" said Chamo.

"It's a good thing too…" said Negi but that's when a bird flew in and grabbed the letter.

"Oh no!" yelled Negi.

"We have to get it back!" said Chamo, "That means you too!"

"Fine…" sighed Nami.

Both Negi and Nami with Chamo on Negi's shoulder chased after the bird.

"It's not alive! I think it's Onmyou God!" said Chamo.

"A what?" said Nami.

"It's traditional Japanese Magic… it's paper, not alive… it's a paper golem. Brother do you have a wand on you?" asked Chamo.

"I do! And I've learned a few tricks after my fight with Evangeline!" said Negi taking out a small wand that resembled Saturn.

He was about to perform a spell when he ran into the lunch box cart.

"Nami go get it!" yelled Chamo.

"I'm on it!" said Nami.

Nami continued to chase the bird when she saw a figure.

"Who's that?" she thought.

That's when she saw the figure take out a sword and slice the bird in half, turning it into paper… she also recognized the person.

"Setsuna?" she said as Setsuna picked up the letter.

That's when Negi showed up.

"Hold it right there!" he said, "Wait? Setsuna?"

"Is this yours? I found it on the ground…" said Setsuna handing him the letter, "Here… be more careful with it… especially when we get to Kyoto."

"Thanks!" said Negi as Setsuna walked away.

Nami slapped him light in the head.

"What was that for?" yelled Negi.

"Sorry, force of habit, but look over there!" said Nami pointing where the two pieces of paper that once was bird were.

"It flew right to here…" said Nami.

"I think she might be a spy from Kansai!" said Chamo.

"Not another one… first Evangeline and now Setsuna! Why are my students turning into enemies?" sighed Negi.

"Nami you should keep an eye on her!" said Chamo.

"Me, I'm just a normal girl!" said Nami.

"That why she would wouldn't be expecting you!" said Chamo, "You're seemingly one of the most normal girls in class… though I do have to admit your not one of most innocent…"

"Let's all keep an eye on her! Okay!" said Negi.

"Okay!" sighed Nami.

"alright." said Chamo.

"Okay, so it's agreed." said Negi.

And so the rest of the train ride was uneventful, unless you count Tomo trying to get someone to "D-d-d-duel" her again, even the beginning of the trip… that is until the class got to the Jiju Shrine, a shrine poplar with women at predicating love… when the group got to the famous love stones.

"It's said that if someone can go from of the stones to the other with your eyes closed then your dreams of love will come true." said Robin.

"Really?" said Sakura and Ino, "Sasuke!" they thought happily.

"Honestly you two how could you like that guy? He's an…" said Rukia.

"Don't bad mouth Sasuke!" yelled both.

Both glared at the other.

"So your going to it… Piggy!" said Sakura.

"Are you going to do it forehead?" asked Ino.

And so the tow began to race to the other stone with their eyes closed.

"Okay! Everyone! Who's going to get there first? Sakura or Ino?" called Nami, "Place your bets now!"

"50 yen on Ino!" said Ichigo.

"I'll place 100 on Sakura!" said Momoko A.

And the two raced and midway though… they collapsed in a pit… filled with… Dun dun dun! Frogs!

"Ewww more frogs! Get me out of here!" yelled Ino.

She then saw Sakura in a fetal position.

"But get Sakura out first!" said Ino.

Negi and Hinata helped the two out, while Negi was doing so he noticed that Setsuna was watching them.

"She watching us…" said Negi to Chamo.

"Hey come on let go the Otowa Water Fall." said Beauty.

"And forget about the frogs!" said Sakura.

The class got down the water.

"So Yomiko! Which si which again?" asked Orihime.

"Well from the right is Health, Wisdom and Love!" said Yomiko.

All the girls who were in love with someone (and weren't dating them) were in line to get some of the water of Love however.

"Stop!" said Ryoko, "I have a funny feeling about that water.

"So I trust your going to be the tester?" said Ayeka.

Ryoko began to drink some then cheered "All right!", all the class knew what it meant.

"Great… it's alcohol…" they said.

"What?" said Negi as Ryoko began to drink more and more of the water, Negi saw there was booze being pumped in to it.

"That's a space pirate for you…" said Rukia with a sweat drop.

"That demon…" muttered Ayeka.

Thankfully Ryoko was the only one in the class to get drunk and she had the ability to sober up in a heartbeat so it didn't matter.

Later that night when they got to the hotel, Negi was sighing about what happened…

"Tyo still think that Setsuna is a spy… right?" said Nami walking up to him.

"Yeah!" said Negi.

"Well I just remembered that Konoka and Setsuna were very close when they were kids." said Nami.

"Really?" said Negi.

"Wait Konoka grew up here… and that means…" said Chamo.

"I found it!" said Negi who found the class roster and found something interesting… it mentioned her sword style the Kyoto Shinmei Style.

"I knew it, just like Konoka! She's from Kyoto!" said Chamo, "Then that means she's a spy from the Kansai Magical Association!"

"Excuse me Negi." said Shizuna, "The teachers are going to take a bath now."

"Oh, okay…" said Negi.

"Okay, you're free after you take your bath… right?" said Negi.

"Yeha…" said Nami.

"Okay, we'll meet later." said Negi.

Negi went to take a bath while Nami met up with her group, not too long later, she, Konoka, Beauty and Vivi were going to take a bath.

"Did you guys hear a tone of racket just now?" asked Konoka.

The other three shook their heads no.

And so they went into the dressing room… and that's when… the monkeys attack! Well it was more like Monkeys trying to strip them of what ever clothes they had!

"Why are the monkeys attacking us!" yelled Beauty.

That's when Negi, Setsuna and Chamo came into the room wearing towels.

"What's going on?" said Negi trying to look away."

"What are you adman dirty monkeys don't to Konoka!" yelled Setsuna, "I'll slices you up!"

"Don't hurt the monkeys!" yelled Negi.

"Is that a real sword?" yelled Beauty in shock.

That's when one of the monkeys stole Setsuna's towel distracting her and all the other monkey kidnapped Konoka.

"What are those monkeys doing!" yelled Beauty.

"This way weird." said Vivi with a sweat drop

Everyone watched as Setsuna ran over the monkeys slicing them up which turned tem into paper and save Konoka.

"They turned into paper!" shouted Beauty.

"Thank Se-Chan." said Konoka.

Setsuna began to blush, then dropped Konoka and ran off.

"What's going on?" asked Nami, "I guess she's not a spy after all she thought."

"So Konoka… what's going on?" asked Beauty.

"I guess I should tell you guys…," said Konoka.

With several mysteries appearing who know what would happen next.

Next Time: Konoka is kidnapped... by a mysterious woman... in a monkey suit... um... okay... Now it's up to Negi, Setsuna and Nami to save her. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: In a couple chapters I'm planning to have a new version of the Kiss Negi Games... it should be noted that all the girls are aware what their doing... I also won't go into detail how it gets started... there's a reason why I'm saying this now... I have yet to choose what girl wins, so there's going to be a vote... and I know there haven't been much reviews but... please if one of the girls is from anime you like or you like the character... please vote, if there are no votes then I'll choose the winner, here's the candidates.

Group 1:

Hinata: my favorite Naruto character, other than I don't' have a reason

Orihime: She needs some screen time... either way she will for the story

Group 2:

Sango: Well it was either her or Akane... decided to go with Sango.

Shampoo: I can't stop filling her into Ku Fei's role... really! I can't stop!

Group 3:

Yomiko: If she wins I'm thinking about giving her the Diarium Ejus if she wins... it suits her.

Yomi: Really only there to make sure that Tomo does not participate (there will be a future a recurring gag where Tomo wants to be Negi's partner for the cool powers but no one else wants her to get one out of fear)

Group 4:

Momoko A: I think you know why...

Ichigo: Due to her situation, she has the least screen time of the Magical Girls

Group 5:

Beauty: If she wins I plan to give something off the wall... just like the anime she came from.

Vivi: I have to say this... because Nami already has one, I don't want another One Piece girl to get however... due to certain reasons she's a candidate (it was literally either her or Robin... went with Vivi).

Unless there's over whelming votes to change one of the girls those are the candidates... choose who you want...


	15. Kidnapped!

Chapter 15: Kidnapped!

Konoka told them the story… the Story about how she had very little friends growing up. Then one say students of the Shinmei School showed and that's how they met and became the best of friends, how they would play, how Setsuna would protect her from scary dogs, then one day she into a river and Setsuna tried to save her but was swept away soon. Fortunately someone rescued them… Setsuna swore that she would get stronger to protect her and then, she rarely ever saw Setsuna. Then on the first day of JR high they found they were in the same class but she pretended not to know Konoka.

"So when did that happen?" asked Beauty.

"Before we went class…" said Konoka.

"Oh…" said Beauty, Nami, Vivi and Negi.

"Nothing… it was like we were strangers… I keep wondering what I did wrong…" said Konoka who looked like she was going to cry.

Beauty and Vivi began to comfort, while Negi and Nami walked off.

"That so sad…" said Negi.

"I can't believe it…" said Nami.

"Well that's that!" said Chamo, "We need to figure out Setsuna right now!"

They managed to find Setsuna in the lobby placing special wards by the doors.

"What are you doing?" asked Nami.

"This is how you pay respects to Onmyou gods." said Setsuna.

All of them decided to sit down.

"So Nami…I heard you were Sensei's partner… were you bribed into doing this?" asked Setsuna.

"Why does everyone keep assuming that!" yelled Nami.

"Well you are the class room thief and…" said Setsuna.

"Stop! Just stop!" said Nami.

"So Setsuna… do you study magic?" asked Negi changing the subject.

"It helps my swordsmanship to an extent…" said Setsuna.

"Why did you tell me!" yelled Negi, "Why aren't my magic related students telling me?"

"I wasn't sure I should tell because then it would get out in class that I could use magic." said Setsuna.

"You know most stuff never leaves the class room… after all I haven't seen any other students trying to go after Evangeline…" said Nami.

"You do have a point…" said Setsuna with a sweat drop.

"So…" said Chamo, "Are you on our side?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" asked Setsuna.

"Sorry it was my fault…" said Chamo.

"I blame both of you and Setsuna… if she didn't' have decency to tell us." said Nami.

"So Setsuna…" said Negi, "Can you tell us more about our enemies?"

"It's probably a really powerful talisman user." said Setsuna.

Setsuna began to explain the differences between Western and Eastern Magic, how a Western Mage has a partner (IE: Shrimpy Vampire and Robot, Child Teach and Greedy Thieving Jr. High School Girl).and how Talisman used Superior Demons and Protector Demons on cards… she also explained the relationship between her school of Swordsman ship and the Kyoto Magic Association… how the head of the head school was made guard to talisman users.

"This is getting worse and worse…" sighed Nami.

"Wait doesn't that make the Shinmei School an enemy?" asked Negi.

"With me leaving to the east, I seem like a traitor to the Shinmei school… but I'll be satisfied protecting Konoka…" said Setsuna.

"All right…" said Nami, "Since we have no choice we have to work together…"

"All right!" cheered Negi, "We'll be 3-A Protectors, codename: "Guardian Angels!""

"Why do we need a codename?" asked Nami with a sweat drop.

"We'll protect the class from the Kansai Magic Accusation!" said Negi.

Negi went outside to patrol, while Nami and Setsuna went back to their groups rooms.

"So I'll go on patrol and you'll take your turn in a half hour." said Setsuna.

"Great…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

Nami went to her futon… and accidentally woke up Konoka.

"Sorry…" said Nami.

"It's okay, I just have to use the bathroom…" said Konoka leaving for the bathroom.

Sometime later, while Nami was still awake she help Beauty go to the bathroom...

"Why are you help me go?" asked Beauty.

"All I'm going to say is that I'm contractually obligated…" said Nami.

"Is there something going your not telling me?" asked Beauty with a sweat drop.

"No…" lied Nami.

Beauty knocked on the door.

"It's occupied." came Konoka's voice.

"Oh, okay…" said Nami.

"I just hope I can keep it in." said Beauty.

10 minutes later…

"I'm going to explode!" yelled Beauty.

"Hold it in Beauty…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"Nami! Is Konoka is here?" asked Setsuna turning into the room.

"No, she's in the bathroom." said Nami.

They went back to the bathroom.

"Konoka… are you okay…" said Setsuna.

"It's occupied…" said came Konoka's voice.

"Let me in! I have to go!" yelled Beauty banging on the doors.

"It's occupied!" came Konoka's voice.

"There's something fishy about this…" said Nami, "Hey Konoka I was going to though some of my betting forms… and I just discovered you owe me 50,000 yen!"

"What?" said Setsuna, "But she never places bets!"

"It's Occupied!" came Setsuna.

"I know there's something wrong!" said Nami.

"That's it!" yelled Beauty kicking down the door.

They found that the bathroom was empty… and there was a talking tag… Konoka wasn't there!

"The tag's talking!" yelled Beauty who then realized there were important things, "Who cares! I have to pee!"

She tore off the tag, slammed the door and went to do her business.

"Konoka's been kidnapped!" yelled Setsuna.

"Oh no…" said Nami, "We have to figure out what to do…"

That's when Nami began to hear Negi's voice her head.

"Oh man…" sighed Nami, "I think I'm hearing things…"

That when her cell rang, and it was Negi, Nami managed to tell Negi that Konoka was kidnapped… fortunately Negi managed to find the person who kidnapped her. They left the Hotel to find Negi began to attacked by some of those monkeys.

"It got away!" said Negi.

"What got away?" asked Nami.

"A giant monkey!" said Negi.

Nami placed her hand on his forehead, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine! We have to rescue her!" said Negi.

"It sounds crazy but it's the truth!" yelled Chamo.

"Let's go…" said Setsuna.

They followed the trail and found that someone in a giant monkey costume had kidnapped Konoka.

"Why is she wearing a giant monkey costume?" asked Nami with a sweat drop.

"I have no idea…" said Negi, "But this is bed, she heading towards the stations!"

"That might be a talisman user from the Kansai Magic Association." said Setsuna.

They followed the crazy person in the Monkey suit unto the station to find it was completely empty.

"That strange…" said Nami, as everyone hopped the gates "No one's here…"

Setsuna saw something on one of the walls.

"There's a talisman that prevents normal people from entering…" said Setsuna.

They made on to the train right before the doors closed, however the person in the money costume managed to make sure that they would get them… when she used a talisman to make the train fill with water… Negi couldn't do anything… nether could Nami who wasn't prepared for this kind of thing, fortunately with her memories of what happened during the drowning incident and she managed to save everyone using her sword skill, break open the door to the compartment the person wearing the monkey costume (who they had since identified as a woman) was in. After the train stopped and let everyone out of the water filled train (which meant they emptied out the train, things were heating up again.

"Your next if you don't let her go right now!" said Setsuna.

"You're pretty good, but I'm not giving you Konoka." asked the woman in the Monkey Costume.

The Monkey Woman ran away with Konoka once again.

"What's going on?" asked Nami, "Is there something else going on?"

"The truth is that some people in the Kansai Magic Association hated the idea of Konoka going to Mahora Academy" sauid Setsuna, "Maybe, just maybe… the very same people want to use her power to take over the Kansai Magic Association!"

"What!" yelled Negi.

"Oh man…" sighed Nami, "How do I get my elf into these things?" she thought.

"The headmaster and I didn't think these kind of attacks were going to happen…" said Setsuna.

After seeing that there more talismans to keep them out they once again jumped the fence and got to a very large set of stairs.

"Very good… you followed me all this way." said the woman ditching her costume… revealing herself… and Negi recognized her.

"Your the lunch cart woman from the train!" yelled Negi.

"The one who kept running into you?" asked Nami, Setsuna and Chamo with sweat drops.

"Maybe she was going it on purpose…" said Negi with a sweat drop.

"You're not going to chase me any longer, not if my talisman says anything about it…" said the woman.

"Not if I have any thing to say about it." said Setsuna running towards the woman.

That's when the talisman the woman used burst into flames and created a very large fire

"Oh no…" said Setsuna.

"Don't worry…" said Negi who used his Saturn wand to blow away the flames.

"How could he?" thought the woman.

"I won't let you hurt Konoka, she's my student and precious friend!" said Negi, "Nami are you ready."

Nami nodded, as Negi activated the spell, she began to glow with the power running though her.

"Amazing." said Setsuna.

"Setsuna are you ready?" asked Nami.

"Right!" said Setsuna.

The two ran up the stairs towards the woman.

"Big brother, use the card!" said Chamo.

"Nami" said Negi, "Nami, there's a weapon that only you can you use! I think it's called the "Tempestas Baculus"! Please take it!"

"Really, a weapon?" said Nami, "I hope I'll be able to use it."

"Abilities activate! Nami Minkan!" said Negi.

A light appeared in front of Nami and she grabbed the thing covered in light… when it cleared there was what looked like a blue three-piece staff, that was hollow yet strong, she then placed it together.

"Good thing it's a staff." said Nami.

Nami used her new staff and Setsuna used her sword and the two were about to strike the woman when two… giant… stuffed toys blocked them.

"What the!" said Nami.

"It's the superior and proctor demons I told you about." said Setsuna.

"Yeah… but…" said Nami.

"Don't fall for it…" said Setsuna, "They maybe look silly on the outside but their deadly on the inside."

"If you say so." said Nami with a sweat drop.

"You've underestimated my monkey and bear demons… now you have to repay… for all entity." said the woman.

The two fought the demons for about a minute or two when Setsuna managed to slice the bear in half… fortunately it appeared that the woman was enjoying the fight and decided to watch.

"Nami you take of that demon and I'm going to save Konoka!" said Setsuna.

"I'm not having an easy time over here with this monkey!" yelled Nami as Setsuna ran off to save Konoka causing Nami to sweat drop.

"Oh man…" said Nami… as many little monkey began to have fun with her.

Nami began to hit all the monkeys she could while Setsuna had gotten into a fight with another Shinmei sword person who was appeared to be a 10 year old gothic Lolita with glasses named Tsukuyomi. During this fighting Negi noticed that the woman was okay to attack and summoned several wind arrows to attack her… however the woman used Konoka as a shield and Negi diverted his magical arrows.

"How dare you hide behind a helpless girl you gutless wonder!" yelled Negi.

The woman merely laughed at him… then angered her enemies when she mentioned her plan in making Konoka into her puppet.

"Hey…" growled Negi.

"No…" said Nami.

Setsuna just growled and glared at the woman. It got worse when the woman slapped Konoka on the butt… then all hell broke loose… Setsuna was pissed... extremely pissed…

"How dare you do that Konoka!" she yelled while knocking away Tsukuyomi as a high speed while running. Setsuna even scar5ed the bear demon Nami was fighting who ran away crying.

"You don't see that everyday…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

That's when Negi used the wind spell that blew Konoka away from the woman and also turned the woman's clothes (and Konoka's clothes) into flower petals, Setsuna then attack the woman sending her into a wall. When the woman got up she stared at the two glaring at her, she summoned another silly looking Monkey demon that took her and Tsukuyomi (who was looking for her glasses) away.

"I won't forget this! This isn't over!" yelled the woman as they ran away.

"Should we follow them?" asked Nami with a sigh, because she didn't so much (and in turn felt like she should have come).

"No… we're not permitted to follow them any more…" said Setsuna.

"What about Konoka?" asked Chamo.

Negi gave her the jacket he was wearing (due to her nakedness) and Setsuna made sure she was okay… she was… and since it was Setsuna who checked on her, she was happy that Setsuna didn't hate her… Setsuna then ran away and told Konoka that it was best to protect her from the shadows.

"I guess it's hard to just make up…" said Nami.

"So uh… why are we out here… and why am I dressed like this?" asked Konoka.

Nami blinked and sighed… "I have to go now!" then she ran off.

"Nami wait!" said Negi.

But Nami was already gone… Chamo followed her… Negi stared Konoka.

"Why did everyone leave me?" thought Negi.

"So what's going on?" asked Konoka.

"Well… you know rowdy the first of the trip is…" said Negi laughing nervously.

"Right…" said Konoka also laughing nervously.

Sometime later they got to the hotel… Nami fell into her futon.

"Oh man hanging out with Luffy and the others is less tiring than this… And I barely even did anything…" sighed Nami, "Why do I have to be the only one?"

"Who says you do?" came a voice.

Nami looked up and saw Chamo, "You know…" said Chamo, "You don't have to be Negi's only partner… and I have a plan… but I think I'm going to need you help."

"What do you mean?" asked Nami.

Chamo chuckled then whispered it into her ear, Nami gave a greedy smirk, "You know Chamo, I think this is going to be the start of a wonderful friendship."

Next Time: Nami and Chamo from a grand plan to get a new Pactio... with game! With 10 girls vying for the chance to be Negi's Partner what will happen... especially when you combine some Negi look-a-likes things are going to wild. Contains the first in a very special two-part mini-story.

A/N: Okay, Nami's Pactio item is translated as "Weather Staff", I'm sure One Piece fans will recognize it... a cookie to those who know what it is in One Piece continuity and name it... unless you use the 4kids name... then you get a slap in the face.

Anyways the pole shall end on September 30th... why that day it's a very special reason... so if you haven't voted (or you want to vote again but with a different name) then you have until the 30th... I will have the chapter up on the first... I promise.

Anyways here's the current results:

Orihime: 2

Beauty: 1

Everyone else: 0

And I have came up with ideas for most of Pactio but 1:

Hinata: A ninja suit that heightens her Byakugan and Gentle Fist.

Orihime: Obviously an altered version of the Shun Shun Rikka

Sango: Either a magical version of her demon slayer out fit, magical sword or giant boomerang... have yet to deiced.

Shampoo: Magic pair of bo bori.

Yomiko: defiantly something book related.

Yomi: None... it's very hard to come up with one for her.

Momoko A: A magical wand or Yo-yo.

Ichigo: Magical wand.

Beauty: A boxing glove and a fan.

Vivi: A magical version of her Peacock Slasher.

I may or may not change the ones that have more than idea... (Beauty's is a set so that doesn't count). If you have ideas tell me (if you vote for that person then)... anyways vote! Also if you can draw... please enter the fan art contest.


	16. Operation: Make a Pactio

A/N: As promised here's the Kiss Negi Game chapter! Read to see who won the vote... I'll also explain the mini-story afterwards.

Chapter 16: Operation: Make a Pactio

Nami and Chamo developed a plan… not only did it involve making a Pactio (which earned money for Chamo) but Nami did something that would earn her money: "The Make a Pactio Game".

"Okay I'm sure some of you have noticed something." said Nami.

"What do you mean?" asked Tomo.

"You haven't noticed anything strange going on… like the sake and the frogs…" said Ino.

"Please don't mention the frogs…" sighed Sakura.

"Now that you mention it…" said Tomo, "Not at all…"

"Any ways I know for a fact some of you know about Pactio… I talked to Negi and let me make a game out of making a Pactio…" said Nami.

"Your kidding right…" said Usagi blushing.

"No, I'm not!" said Nami, "Okay since I plan to broadcast it… the Game shall be known as the Kiss Negi Game."

"What?" said all of the girls that didn't know how to make a Pactio.

"In order to make you have to kiss him." said Nami.

"Don't you have a Pactio with him?" asked Orihime.

"Yeah… but there's no harm no foul." said Nami.

"Until Sanji finds out you kissed him." said Yomi.

This made Nami sweat drop, he then began to give the rules "Okay first rule of Kiss Negi Game!"

"Do not talk about kiss Negi Game!" said the other students.

"No… that's not one of the rules…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

The rules were that each group would choose two players, to try to make a Pactio with Negi… the teams only weapons are two pillow to defend from the other teams, and when two or more teams meet they must battle it out with the pillows (other weapons are optional… just be fair to the Normies who can't fight.). If someone is caught by the Nitta who joined the group and has threatened if he caught any one he would punish them by sitting in the seiza Position if caught outside their room after lights out in the Lobby until the sun had risen... not only that but that person is out of the game and no one could help them out.

"Okay have you teams to me by 10:30, the game starts 11:00" Said Nami.

Alston all the students left… expect for the members of her group in on it. Beauty, Vivi and Robin, all of them look at Nami.

"What's wrong?" asked Nami.

"Negi has no idea… does he?" asked Vivi.

Nami sweatdroped, "Yeah… you figured it out…" said Nami.

"This isn't just a way for you earn money is it?" asked Beuti.

"No…" said Nami, "It's not only that…"

Nami began to explain what happened… and made them promise not to tell Konoka. About how she was kidnapped… and that she barely did anything.

"Miss Minkan… you aren't one of the strongest fighters so it makes sense." said Robin.

"I really need help on this." said Nami.

"I'll be one of the players for Group 5!" said Vivi.

"And I'll be the other." said Beauty.

"Thanks!" said Nami, "But Beauty…"

"I know I can't fight…" said Beauty with a sigh.

"But Miss Minkan…" said Robin, "Your not only one who's planning this are you?"

"No… it was mostly Chamo's idea." said Nami, "He's making money off so I thought why not."

This made Beauty and Vivi sweat drop.

That night the game began, Nami managed to hook up some camera in her room and though out inn to special closed circuit TV with her as the announcer.

"Here's the teams: Group 1: Hinata Hyuga, the shy ninja with the Hyuga clan's strength and Orihime Inoue the king ditz with a weird taste in food! Next is Group 2: Sango Takahashi, the Demon Slayer and Shampoo the Amazon those two are a real powerhouse duo! Next up is group 3: Yomiko Readman, the class bibliophile and paper master and Yomi Mizuhara, one of the more normal girls in class… with Yomiko on their team can they win? Next is Group 4: Momoko Akatsutsumi AKA Hyper Blossom and Ichigo Momomiya AKA Mew Ichigo, half of Team Magical Girl and last but not least… my group, Group 5: Beauty Babylon, the sanest girl in class and Vivi Nefertari, the richest girl in class and my best friend! I'm pulling them to win! But that's just me!" said Nami giving her commentary.

Everyone watching sweatdroped at that part.

"Let the games begin!" said Nami's commentary.

With Group 1

"So Hinata do you have a strategy?" asked Orihime.

"Well… I was thinking of picturing Naruto if I have to kiss Negi." said Hinata blushing.

"Maybe I should picture Ichigo." said Orihime who's referring to a boy named Ichigo Kurosaki… not her classmate by the same name… for some reason began to laugh as if she saw something funny.

"Maybe you shouldn't' picture Ichigo…" said Hinata with a sweat drop.

With Group 2:

"So… Shampoo… do you have a bad feeling something else is going on this trip?" asked Sango.

"Shampoo have bad feeling too…" said Shampoo.

"So I guess both of us should make it…" said Sango.

Shampoo nodded…

With Group 3:

"Yomi… why are you joining in?" asked Yomiko.

"Well… I was hopping to prevent Tomo from doing this… I have a very bad feeling something will happen if she makes a Pactio with Negi…" said Yomi with a shiver.

"Tomo with powers…" said Yomiko, "That is a scary thought."

With Group 4:

"So Ichigo, if you get a chance will you form one too?" asked Momoko A.

"Oh yeah, weren't you supposed to make one with him but didn't?" asked Ichigo.

Momoko A nodded.

"Well maybe… if I get a chance." said Ichigo.

With Group 5:

"Vivi… I'm unsure if I should make a Pactio with Negi…" said Beauty.

"I know…" said Vivi, "Orihime and Yomi aren't good choices either…"

"Well Tomo could be worse…" joked Beauty.

"That's a good point…" said Vivi with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile with Negi, he decided to go on patrol and due to the thing with Nitta,… and because Nami "wasn't feeling well" they had to do it alone… because of these factors Setsuna gave Negi special paper to make doubles for himself… in order to make it work he had to write his name on them in Japanese… due to the fact that he's English (or Welsh… whatever) he kept writing his name wrong… when he got it right the double was made and things were okay… until the misspelled ones came alive too… Uh-oh Spaghetti Os…

Meanwhile with the game.

"It seems that Group 2, 3 and 4 are nearing each other! Might become a battle royal." said Nami's commentary.

In the hall ways... with Group 4,

"So… you think something is going on? I mean… something magical?" asked Ichigo.

"I don't know…" said Momoko A.

That's when Group 4 ran into group 3… all of them laughed nervously…

"Looks like we have to fight." said Yomi.

"Pillow fight!" said Momoko A.

All 4 of them began to have a pillow fight…

"All right! Who will win this pillow fight!" said Nami's commentary

That's when Shampoo came in on the attack… All of the girls stood there for a second… then all of them scattered.

"Why they scatter?" asked Shampoo.

"Maybe their afraid that if they beat then you'll kill them." said Sango.

Shampoo sweatdroped…

With Yomi she sighed… "Maybe I should quit now… the only reason why I'm playing the first place is to prevent Tomo from play." She said.

That's when Nitta showed up.

"Miss Mizuhara what are you doing out of your room?" said Nitta.

"Oh man…" said Yomi.

Meanwhile Momoko A was lost too…

"Oh man…" said Momoko A.

"Miss Akatsutsumi… you too?" said Nitta appearing behind her.

"Oh no…" thought Momoko A.

"Both of Seiza position in the lobby!" yelled Nitta.

"And like that Momoko A and Yomi are out!" said Nami's commentary

In Group 3's Room.

"All right! Yomi's out!" yelled Tomo, "Take that!"

Ayeka and Chiyo-Chan stared at her with a sweat dorps.

"I'm not surprised Tomo's acting that way… you know how she is." said Ryoko.

Meanwhile inside the Lobby, Ichigo and Yomiko saw their comrades.

"Looks like their down." said Ichigo.

"Maybe we should join forces…" said Yomiko.

"All right!" said Ichigo.

The two slapped each other five.

"Looks like the remnants of Group 3 and 4 have merged!" said Nami's commentary.

Meanwhile in outside the building with group 1… Orihime was riding Hinata's back, while Hinata climbed the walls.

"Are you okay Hinata… I'm too heavy am I?" asked Hinata.

"No… you're fine…" said Hinata lying slightly.

They got to the window of Negi's room and entered…

With Group 5 slowly approached the door.

"Nitta's not around." said Vivi.

"Okay! Let's go in!" said Beauty.

Both went in to find Negi sleeping and Group 1 entering the room though the window.

""Looks like we have to fight…" said Orihime.

"Wait! How about we call a truce." said Vivi.

"Why?" asked Hinata.

"Well…" said Beauty, "Nami really needs our help with this. There is something going on… and she needs some help. After all right now she's Negi's only partner."

"Makes sense…" said Orihime.

"Should well become Negi's partners?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know…" said Vivi, "I mean…"

"What the!" yelled Beauty pointing to the TV.

There were 4 Negis watching the TV combined with the fact that there was a Negi sleeping his bed… there were 5 Negis.

"What going on!" yelled Beauty.

"Byakugan!" said Hinata activating her Blood Line limit, Hinata gasped at what she saw.

"Hinata was it?" asked Orihime.

"None of them are the real Negi!" said Hinata.

"What really?" asked Vivi.

"Are they Shadow Clones then?" asked Orihime.

"No, they appear to be made out of paper." said Hinata, "It's hard to describe. But even the one in bed is a fake."

"What you have to be kidding…" said Vivi.

"Why are they here then?" asked Orihime.

"I don't know…" said Hinata, "But I think we should destroy them…"

"What?" said Orihime.

"Maybe it will ruin the contract… like kissing him on the cheek." said Beauty.

"What?" said the others surprised.

"It's a long story but… we should destroy them." said Beauty.

"I'll do it." said Hinata who decided to go after the one in bed.

That's when Hinata struck the sleeping "Negi" using her family's fighting style… and there was a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared there no more Negi's in the room.

"What happened?" asked Orihime.

"Oh man the fakes ran away!" said Beauty.

"Okay! We have to get out and warn the other teams. This is probably some sort of magic." said Vivi.

"Right!" said the other 3.

The two teams went to search for the fakes and the other teams…

Meanwhile with Group 2

"And that's why it was a bad idea that you signed up for this…" said Sango.

"Sometime Shampoo hate Amazon law…" sighed Shampoo who was hopping to some fun this time but because of a certain law she could not expect defeat from an outsider woman in combat… because she would have to kill them.

That when they saw Negi… or was it Negi… (Dun dun dun!)

"Shampoo" said "Negi", "Would you like me to kiss you?"

"What?" asked Shampoo.

Meanwhile Ichigo was alone for some odd reason.

"Where did Yomiko go to?" asked Ichigo.

"Ichigo?" asked a voice.

Ichigo turned around… and saw Negi… or was it Negi (Dun dun dun!)

"Ichigo… kiss me." said "Negi".

"What?" said Ichigo.

Meanwhile with Yomiko…

"I think I separated form Ichigo." said Yomiko.

"Oh Yomiko…" said a voice.

Yomiko saw Negi or… was it Negi (Dun dun dun!)…

"Yomiko I want your lips!" said "Negi".

"Huh?" said Yomiko.

In the hallways with Group 5.

"So you think you can tell which is a fake Negi?" asked Vivi.

"I think they mgith act strangely… after their not the real Negi." said Beauty, "Thought I can't be too sure…"

"Vivi…" said a voice.

Both turned around and saw Negi… or was it Negi? (Dun dun dun!... Okay this is last one… this joke has gotten old)

"Vivi… I want you lips" said "Negi".

In Nami's special commentary room.

"That's strange." said Chamo.

"There's more than one Negi." said Nami who then did her commentary, "Okay it seems there are more than one Negi, I heard he once trained with Naruto Uzumaki! Is it possible that he taught Negi the impressive Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Meanwhile in Group 1's room.

"Wow… Negi jutsus?" asked Milfuelle.

"That Naruto…" muttered Ino.

"I don't think Naruto is able to teach him the Jutsu…" said Sakura, "After all it's not possible for Negi to learn jutsus… even with is magic."

"Sakura's right… it could be something else." pointed out Rukia.

In the hall ways there were some very different reactions…

With Group 3:

"Shampoo no kiss Negi!" yelled Shampoo punch him high into the air.

"What's going on here?" demanded Nitta.

"Hi…" said Sango.

That's when "Negi" exploded in front of all of them.

With Ichigo…

"Okay… will you hold for a second" said Ichigo as she took a breath and began to mentally impose her boyfriend Masaya's onto Negi's, "This is for the team" she thought.

Sadly the fake Negi then exploded... as one can see she couldn't see though the fake.

Meanwhile with Yomiko… she looked at Negi.

"You're not Negi." said Yomiko.

"What do you mean?" asked the fake Negi.

She gently poked him and he suddenly exploded when the dust cleared she saw the piece of Paper.

"So it Japanese paper magic after all…" said Yomiko covered in dust.

Being a paper master she saw though it… with the double being made of paper.

Meanwhile with Group 5…

"IS that the real Negi?" asked Vivi.

"Nope…" said Beauty with a sweat drop, "I think that's obvious he's not… after all Negi doesn't go around asking to kiss people."

Vivi sweatdroped with that one the she pulled out one of her Peacock Slasher, she ran past the fake Negi and used her weapon agaisnt him… which exploded.

"Amazing! All of them were fakes!" said Nami's commentary.

"Nami!" said Chamo.

He pointed to the camera in the lobby and saw there was another Negi.

"That one's the real one all right." said Nami, "His staff…"

Then she saw Group 1 was there.

"Could it be!" said Nami's commentary

In the lobby, Negi saw Orihime and Hinata.

"Orihime? Hinata?" said Negi.

"Negi… you are the real Negi right?" asked Orihime.

"It is…" said Hinata who had her bloodline limit activated.

"What do you mean "real Negi"?" asked Negi.

"I'll go first!" whispered Orihime.

"Okay…" said Hinata.

Orihime took a breath, walked up to Negi and suddenly kissed him on the lips.

In Nami's commentary room, "All right a successful Pactio! Let's hope that Hinata's next!" said Chamo.

"All right! First place is Orihime Inoue! Maybe Hinata is next!" said Nami's commentary.

In the Lobby…

"Orihime what are you doing?" asked Negi when they broke the kiss.

"Wait you weren't in on it…" said Orihime.

"In on what?" said Negi.

"I think Nami lied to us about it being his idea." said Hinata.

"What are you talking about?" asked Negi.

In Nami's commentary room… Nami began to sneak out of the room... with the majority of the pool (taking all the money that wasn't bet on Orihime)

"I guess it's time for me to leave…" said Nami, she sighed… it would have been so bad if Vivi and Beauty was the ones who found him… after all they knew that Negi wasn't in on it.

Just as Nami and Chamo were about to leave the room, Nitta showed up.

"So Nami Minkan… you're the ring leader…" said Nitta.

"Oh man…" sighed Nami.

"That's it! All of you have to sit in the Seiza position!" yelled Nitta, "That includes Negi!"

And so all of the students that participated in the game, Nami, Negi and Chamo all had to sit in the Seiza position as punishment… with some of them glaring at Nami, Orihime and Ichigo slightly blushing and Negi blinking wondering just what happened while he was on watch.

Mini-Story! One Piece New Dub Celebration/ Pointing out VA coincidences Part1: Robin, Put Down the Gun.

Robin walked down the hall polishing a gun, for the last couple weeks Robin had devolved a rather strange addition with… polishing and cleaning guns… she do all the time… even while bathing (which really meant giving her self a sponge bath)… she walked into class to find that the desk have been moved to the back of the room, and there was a circle of chairs in the room with the entire class.

"What's going on?" asked Robin.

"Robin take a seat." said Negi.

Robin took the empty seat.

"What's going on?" asked Robin.

"Robin… we're all worried about you…" said Vivi.

"You've been cleaning those guns for a while now and we're all worried about you." said Nami.

"Won't you please stop cleaning the gun!" said Negi.

"I can stop any time… I just don't want to." said Robin.

All the fighter of the room got up and were about to the take the gun… however all arms spouted and stopped then…

"Back, back away!" said Robin.

"At least this is a Mini-story with no continuity with the rest of the story…" sighed Beauty.

There was a silence, "Are you joking!" yelled everyone else.

End of Mini-Story.

Next Time: Negi, Nami, Orihime, Chamo and Mini Setsuna go to the deliver the letter to the Kansai Magic Association, while Nami and Orihime try to figure out who to use their Pactio items... But something happens when a kid and a giant spider attacks! What will happen? Will Orihime and Nami figure out how to use their items? Find out next time! Also contains the 2nd parts of the One Piece new Dub celebration Mini-Story.

A/N:

Here's the final tally:

Orihime: 3

Beauty: 1

Everyone else: 0

I'm surprised with some of the characters... I'm not surprised that Orihime won... Bleach is a poplar anime... Although I was slightly expecting Hinata to win...

Also about the Mini-Story, for those who don't know One Piece got a new dub, done by Funimation! Of course with them using the same VAs for their anime, this one references that Stephanie Young does both voices... however part two points out a really odd and unintentional coincidence that I didn't intend to make. Thanks for reading.


	17. Figuring Out How They Work

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Even if the Mini story no longer has the freshness that it before... well anyways... enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 17: Figuring Out How They Work

The next morning a lot were congratulating Orihime for making the Pactio with Negi… Tomo was jealous… and so was Konoka (mainly because she got a card like Nami's)… however there was sort of a meeting with Groups 1 and 5 (minus Konoka), Negi and Chamo.

"Nami why did you do this?" asked Negi with a sigh looking at the card that Orihime made.

"Sorry…" said Nami.

"Me too…" said Chamo.

"Did you do for the greed?" asked Ino.

"Hey! I won that money fair and Square…" said Nami, "And no… it wasn't just that."

"What do you mean?" asked Rukia.

"When we went to save Konoka I barely did anything… I felt that Negi deserved someone who… could fight better than me." Said Nami.

"And yet you ended with Orihime being the only who kissed him… and she's one of the few students that doesn't know how to fight." Said Beauty.

"I know…" sighed Nami.

"I guess it's safe to assume that we shouldn't get you involved Orihime." Said Negi.

"Wait!" said Orihime, "I do want to get involved…"

"Why?" asked Milfeulle.

"Well…" said Orihime, "I might now know how to fight… but I don't want to feel to weak again… like that time."

"That time?" asked Negi.

Orihime began to cry, all the girls knew what she was referring.

"Should I tell him?" asked Rukia.

"No it's okay…" said Orihime, "See… I had an older brother… he died in accident shortly before I entered JR. High… then last year it happened."

"Her brother became a Hollow… and tired to eat her soul…" said Rukia.

"But fortunately I was rescued by Rukia and the other Soul Reapers in school… I thought about how I couldn't do anything how helpless I felt." Said Orihime, "And I don't want to feel that way again."

There was a silence...

"Well I can't say no now." said Negi.

"Since Orihime has a copy of her card… I should give you one too Nami." Said Chamo giving Nami a copy of the card.

"Why would I want it?" asked Nami.

"You can use it to you unleashed weapon." Said Chamo, "Just say Adeat!"

"Cool! Let's me try!" said Orihime, "Adeat!"

That's when two blue 6 petal shaped flower bracelets appeared on her hand wrists.

"Oh wow!" said Orihime looking at the bracelet who then sweat dropped, "How do they work though?"

"We'll figure that out later." Said Chamo, "And to store it you say Abeat!"

"We need to come up with a plan." said Setsuna, "Today is free day, so this is best day for you to deliver the letter."

And so the plan was contacted, Negi along with Orihime, Nami and Chamo would go to deliver the letter while the fighters of Groups 1 and 5 help Setsuna protect Konoka… which pretty much was everyone but Milfeulle and Beauty. Negi, and his group arrived at the temple gates, it was a rather creepy place.

"So this is where the Kansai magic association meets up." Said Nami with sweat drop, "It looks like a place that… uh…"

"This place has an aura of mystery around it! Can't you feel it?" asked Orihime existed.

This made the other three sweat drop.

"She's not scared?" asked Chamo.

"Nope…" said Nami.

That's when a strange ball of light appeared… then it took shape… it appeared to be some sort of Chibi Setsuna doll but alive.

"Are you all right!" said the Chibi Setsuna.

"Setsuna?" asked Negi surprised.

"She's so cute!" said Orihime.

"What are you?" asked Nami.

"I'm a double in charge of communicator between the two groups, I was worried so here I am… just call me Mini Setsuna."

This made Negi, Nami and Chamo sweat drop, but Orihime was still gushing at how Mini Setsuna was, making the small double blush.

"Well we should be ready, the leader is probably in the inner sanctum, but who knows what the group that attacked you is up to, so you might want to be ready." Said Mini Setsuna.

After Nami released her weapon (Orihime was still wearing her "weapon"). They decided to run inside… and hide every few gates… but after they realized that nothing was happening they decided to just run strait though… however after a long time of running, the girl needed a rest.

"This just won't stop…" said Orihime.

"We've been running for a half an hour." Said Nami.

"This can't be…" said Mini Setsuna, "Negi… we should go run up ahead an take a look."

Negi nodded…

When Negi was gone the two girls decided to talk about their Pactio items.

"I wonder if there thing special about my staff." Said Nami looking at it.

"Well I noticed it's hollow… maybe something will happen if you blow into it."

Nami shrugged, she didn't want to argue with Orihime, so she took one of the three separate pieces and blew into it, and surprising something came out, it was a strange red bubble, Orihime touched it.

"It warm." She said, "Maybe you should try the other two! Maybe something different will happen."

Nami blew into a different one and this time it was a blue bubble, Orihime touch it and felt it was cold and finally Nami did the last one, which was yellow, Orihime touched it once again.

"It's tingling," said Orihime.

"It's electricity." Said Nami, that's when she began to think about something.

However that's when Negi showed up… and it wasn't from the side he left from.

"What the!" yelled Nami.

Orihime began to look around, "What happened?" she said.

"Come on!" said Mini Setsuna, "Let's check out the bamboo forest!"

The two of them ran though the forest… but however… once again came from the opposite side they left from, causing the tow girls to gape at what happened.

"What just happened!" yelled Nami.

"We're trapped in a magical loop shaped like a dome of 500 meters." Said Mini Setsuna, "In other words we're trapped in the 1,000 Shinto Gates."

"What!" yelled everyone else.

They began to think of a plan… Negi decided to try flying out, but that didn't work he just came back though the two ground.

"What are we going to do?" asked Nami, "There's no way out… we need to think of something."

"Hey… there's something glowing on this gate." Said Orihime.

They all looked at the gates was looking at, and there was an extremely faint glowing, it was barely noticeable, in fact it was very lucky that Orihime was noticing it.

"That might be the weak point of the gates…" said Mini Setsuna with a sweat drop.

"That glow is so faint I don't think anyone would have noticed it…" said Negi.

"Well we're lucky that Orihime is on out side." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

"So you found the weakness." Said a voice, "I'm surprised."

That's when a giant spider appeared with a boy on top of it, the was around 10 with black hair that was tied in a ponytail and was also wearing a beanie.

"It's a spider demon!" said Mini Setsuna.

"Then Konoka." Said Negi.

"She's safe, for now…" said Mini Setsuna.

"Nami…" said Negi, "Yo handle the demon."

"Wait! Why me!" said Nami.

"Just do it!" said Negi.

Nami sighed then remembered the idea she came up with.

"Contract Activate for 90 seconds!" said Negi.

Nami began to glow a little with power, however Nami began to spin parts of her staff, the red and blue balls came out and somehow began to form a rather large cloud…

"What is she doing? How did she figure that out?" asked Chamo.

"Were talking when you gone." Said Orihime, "I heard when it comes to weather she's really smart."

"Okay!" said Nami, she sent out one final ball, but this was one was the yellow one… it went into the cloud which was now black… that's when cloud shot down a bolt of lighting that hit the demon, the boy dodged the lighting bolt.

"Impressive…" said the boy, "but you look like you're a green horn when it comes to your power."

The spider demon jumped up into the air, thought still in pain, jumped on top of Nami.

"Nami!" yelled Negi.

Negi went to help his first partner but the boy jumped in front of him.

"Sorry but I'm your opponent…" said the boy who punched Negi in the face.

"Negi!" yelled Orihime.

Orihime just stood there… shaking. "No not again…" she thought.

(Flashback)

Orihime shook… she looked at thing that was once her dear brother. She then look at her body, while she was still attached to it, she was outside of it.

"Oh…" said Orihime.

She closed her eyes expecting her brother to grab her, but nothing happened, she looked up and saw an orange haired boy dressed in soul reaper garb holding a sword that looked like a giant knife which blocked her brother's hand.

"Ichigo…" she whispered.

"Orihime? Are you all right?" asked Rukia (in Soul Reaper garb), joining them along with another Soul Reaper with red hair and strange black tattoos on his face.

Orihime nodded, "I'm fine" she said.

(End of Flashback)

"Ichigo, Rukia and Renji fought my brother… and I wanted to help… and I could do anything… and now, even though I have this magical item, I have no idea how to use it… Nami's in danger, and Negi's fighting that boy… I just want to help them…" thuggish Orihime.

That's when her bracelets began to glow.

"What the!" yelled Chamo who was standing right next to her (where it was safe).

The flower part of the bracelets seemed to break off into two petal segments. The segments began to fly around in the air a moment until they all flew right in front of her… they appeared to have become some sort of fairies… one of them which was a blonde woman.

"Hello Orihime, we're your Pactio, Patronus Flowers."

""Wait…" said Orihime.

"The author couldn't find the Latin word for flower…" said blonde woman fairy.

"I see…" said Orihime with a sweat drop.

"Is that normal for a Pactio?" asked Mini Setsuna staring at the fairies.

"I'm not sure…" said Chamo with a sweat drop.

"You see…" said the woman fairy.

That's when one of the other fairies attacked her, this one was male and had a mask on the lower half of its face.

"Now's the not the time for introductions!" yelled the male fairy.

"That hurt Tsubaki!" yelled the blonde woman fairy.

"Look right now all you need to know is how to use us!" yelled the male fairy, apparently named Tsubaki.

Orihime nodded… there was a silence, "What am I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to say an incantation, we have the powers to create a shield and reject!" said another of the fairies which was a very skinny man that was bald.

"Okay…" said Orihime didn't quite understand it.

"I think it's perhaps best to explain it to her another time." Said Mini Setsuna, "After all we have a mission to complete."

The 6 fairies stared at the strange Chibi-paper sprit… but all of them shrugged.

"Okay, all you need to know is that I'm offensive, to use it you must know our names, I am Tsubaki and my incantation is: Tsubaki: Lubricus Contego Reprobo!" said Tsubaki.

Orihime nodded, "Tsubaki: Lubricus Contego Reprobo!" said Orihime.

Tsubaki flew quickly towards the spider demon while glowing, he flew so fast that it cut the spider demon in half destroying it… so much it stopped the fight temporally with Negi and the boy.

"What did she do?" said the boy.

"Orihime?" asked Negi surprised.

Orihime ran to Nami, she was bleeding badly and unconscious but breathing.

"Oh no…" said Orihime.

"Don't worry." Said blonde fairy woman who was with a another female fairy wearing with dark hair wearing a strange pink hat, "I'm Shuno and she's Ayame… out incantation is Shuno, Ayame: Curatio Contego Reprobo!"

"Shuno, Ayame: Curatio Contego Reprobo!" repeated Orihime.

The two female fairies, went to opposite sides of Nami and created a shield that began to heal her, of the wound that she retained when the spider jumped on her disappeared.

"That's incredible!" said Chamo, "That Pactio is a very powerful artifact, I have never seen or heard anything like that before… and for one of Negi's partners to get something like that… if I were Negi, I would choose her to become a permanent partner…"

"Then you wouldn't be to get anymore money from Pactio." Said one of Orihime's fires who had pink hair done into three buns and wore goggles.

"Hey!" yelled Chamo.

The shield disappeared and Nami began to wake up, "What happened?" she asked.

"The giant spider almost crushed you, but I used my fairies to save you!" said Orihime happily.

Nami sweat dropped when she saw the fairies… not knowing what to think.

"You have to help Bro!" said Chamo.

"Right!" said the two orange heads.

Before they could do anything the boy smirked, when he punched Negi in the face, sending the young wizard flying.

"Well you should now that I'm not a normal person!" he said.

That's when the girls, fairy like being and perverted ermine noticed that the boy had what looked to be dog-ears.

"He's a hanyo!" said Nami.

"Like Kagome's boyfriend!" said Orihime.

Elsewhere at an arcade in Kyoto, Kagome suddenly yelled out "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Kagome, what's wrong?" asked Sango with a sweat drop.

"Nothing…" said Kagome with a small laugh, she had no idea why she yelled out to begin with.

Back at the fight, the boy created strange dogs made out of shadows. They jumped onto the group and tackled the girls, ermines and fairies.

"Hey!" yelled Tsubaki, "Return us to our original state right now!"

"How am I supposed to do that?" asked Orihime.

"Think about us being Bracelets once again…" said Shuno, "And if you need us think about us…"

Orihime nodded… she began to think as all 6 fairies returned back to their bracelet state.

"This is really bad!" said Chamo as he watched the fight with Negi, watch how it was going, Negi was being beaten to pulp by the boy, "He doesn't have much of a magic shield! Not to mention that kid is using Chi with his punches."

"So your saying Negi might die!" said Orihime.

Chamo nodded… this fight wasn't going well, But that's when Negi tired something new, when the boy was about to punch him he blocked the punch and he used magic to help his strength, he managed to punch the boy then used a lighting based spell to shock him, the lighting also scared away the dogs.

"That was amazing!" yelled Chamo, "He played possum while wait for the perfect time to strike."

"We have to get out of here!" said Nami.

The boy got up and said "You're not going anywhere!'" that's when his form changed.

"He's turning into a Yokai!" said Mini Setsuna.

"We have to get out of her here now!" yelled Nami.

"I have an idea!" said Mini Setsuna, "Negi you have to destroy those marks!"

Negi nodded and used a magic spell to destroy the marks, Negi grabbed his staff and began to fly towards the gate while the two girls ran towards with Chamo ridding on Orihime and Mini Setsuna flying. They managed to break though the barrier. However the boy still chased them

"Now!" said Mini Setsuna, "I'm going to use to close the place back up!"

And with that the demon boy was trapped inside the place allowing the wizard, his partners, a strange paper sprit and perverted familiar to escape. They managed to find a nice spot to take a break.

"You two were amazing!" said Negi.

Both girls laughed in embarrassment.

"I'm not surprised, these two were the best choice for the partner!" said Chamo.

"The two of us were randomly chosen…" said Nami glaring at Chamo.

"That maybe but the two of you have gotten the hang of your items so quickly." Said Chamo.

"I know the main temple is close by, we must deliver the letter quickly!" said Mini Setsuna that's when she began to fizzle.

"What's wrong?" asked Orihime.

"There's something wrong with Setsuna, I'm being called back!" said Mini Setsuna, then she turned back into a piece of paper.

"Oh no!" said Orihime.

"That's not a good sign." Said Chamo, "Something must be happening to them."

All three of them were silent hopping that there was nothing wrong.

Mini-Story! One Piece New Dub Celebration/ Pointing out VA coincidences Part 2: Nami's Pactio Switch

Nami, Orihime and Negi along with Chamo. Were training, that's when both girls. Decided to call forth their items.

"Adeat!" said both.

While Orihime's bracelet's appeared… Nami got a big surprise… instead of her staff appearing it was a fan…

"What the!" yelled Nami holding up the fan.

"It's fan…" said Negi, "What happened?"

"I have heard about this… it's an extremely rare phenomena where someone gets someone else Pactio item, it's not known how its happens, one theory is that comes from alternate dimension where the Magister Magi has a completely different partner." Said Chamo.

"Oh wow! That sounds exciting." Said Orihime.

"I doubt it… but what I want to know is where is my staff?" asked Nami looking at the fan with a sweat drop.

In alternate universe, a girl named Asuna was looking at Nami's staff that was in her hands.

"Where did this staff come from?" she asked.

End of Mini-Story…

Next Time: Setsuna, Konoka and the rest visit Cinema village in order to hide, however the unknown enemy still wants Konoka. What will happen? Can the swords woman and along with help of a few ninja, Soul Reaper a Devil Fruit eater and another person who knows how to fight protect the girl or will something terrible happen in the process? Find out next time!


	18. Sword Duel in Cinema Village

A/N: I keep forgetting to mention this... but all right! 3,000 and 4,000 hits! Yay!

Chapter 18: Sword Duel in Cinema Village.

Konoka was confused, really confused. First off, she was wondering why group 1 wanted to hang out with their group. 2nd was why they were running all of a sudden.

"Setsuna… why are we running." Said Konoka.

Setsuna said nothing.

"I can't run like this anymore…" said Beauty.

"Me neither…" panted Milfeulle.

That's when small stakes aimed for the group, Sakura managed to jump in front of them and using a Kunai she blocked them.

"Did I see something?" asked Konoka.

"Of course not…" responded the pink haired ninja with a nervous laugh.

That's when they all noticed where they were at… cinema village…

"It's perfect!" said Ino.

Setsuna turned to the others and said "You know what… it might be best if none of you get involved…"

She picked up Konoka and bolted to the theme park, causing most of the group to stare and gape.

"Did she just blow us off?" asked Ino.

"I think so…" said Vivi with a sweat drop.

"That's it!" yelled Sakura, "We offered to help her to protect Konoka and she just blows us off! That's it! We are going in to follow her!"

Almost everyone else sweat dropped.

"Great… Sakura's angry…" sighed Rukia.

"We'll go inside to give her a piece of out mind!" yelled Sakura.

Almost everyone else sweat dropped while Hinata and Vivi checked on Beauty and Milfeulle who had since collapsed.

"Are you two okay?" asked Vivi.

"Can't move…" whined Milfeulle.

"I'm never going to run with you guys ever again…" sighed Beauty.

After the two Normies recovered they began to search for the two, they found Konoka dressed like a Princess and Setsuna dressed like a Samurai… and the two seemed to be enjoying each others company… a lot…

"Oh so that's why she blew us off!" said Ino.

"I had no idea…" said Sakura.

"Um okay… I think you guys are jumping to conclusions." Said Rukia.

"You know the old ninja saying "Look beneath the beneath…", Setsuna may have said she was protecting Konoka but she must have been in love her with the whole time!" said Ino.

With the exception of Sakura everyone else stared at her.

"It does make sense." Said Sakura, "I mean look how she's blushing…"

They stayed silent until Rukia said "Damn ninja logic…"

"Wait! Something's coming!" said Hinata.

They saw a carriage arrive with Tsukuyomi, the girl that she fought before… by making it look like an act she challenged Setsuna 30 minutes later.

"Feel free to call for help!" called out Tsukuyomi form the carriage.

"This isn't good…" thought Setsuna.

"Hey!" she heard a yell, she turned around to find the other girls.

"You blew us off!" yelled Sakura.

"I'm sorry…" said Setsuna with a sweat drop.

"That's okay! I mean after you and Konoka are a couple right?" asked Ino.

"It's not like that!" yelled Setsuna.

"Right now we should really see about that duel of yours." Said Robin.

"That's the important thing right." Said Rukia, she turned to Sakura and Ino, "Isn't that right?"

This made Ino and Sakura sweat drop.

"Right…" both said.

"We should really go in costume." Said Hinata, "I mean if it's a show…"

Everyone couldn't help but to agree.

Not too long later everyone was in costume, including the two that weren't going to fight.

The three ninja, all wore… well traditional ninja outfits, with Sakura wiring a deep red one, Ino wearing a indigo one and Hinata wearing a navy blue one.

Milfeulle wore a pink kimono covered in flowers.

Vivi was dressed in a more western look, in a dark blue green dress.

Robin was dressed like a miko.

Beauty was dressed in a blue kimono that too had flowers.

And of course Rukia was lazy and was just in her soul reaper grab.

"So, Setsuna, is that girl the one you faced when Konoka was kidnapped?" asked Rukia.

Setsuna could only nod as not to draw attention.

They got to the bridge where the duel was being held. That's also when thy heard a voice call out "Setsuna! Setsuna!"

"Did you hear something?" asked Konoka, "I could have sworn some calling Setsuna's name."

"No of course not! You're hearing things!" said Beauty with a sweat drop.

"I guess…" said Konoka.

While Beauty distracted her roommate, the others looked at something surprising , a mini Negi, he had managed to use Mini Setsuna's paper, channeling his sprit into it, along with Chamo who came with him.

"You're cute!" said Milfeulle.

"Thanks…" said the Mini Negi blushing, "But never mind that…"

Before they could talk they heard a laugh, which belonged to Tsukuyomi.

"Thanks for bring along the chivalry. It looks like things will be interesting." Said Tsukuyomi, "Shall we get started sempai?"

""She scares me, Se-Chan." Said Konoka.

"Don't worry, Konoka, I will protect you no matter what." Said Setsuna.

"Se-Chan…" said Konoka blushing.

A crowd that gathered for the duel (thinking it was a show) began to clap.

"You two are so sweet!" gushed Sakura and Ino.

"Aren't you two supposed to be serious ninja!" yelled Beauty.

Tsukuyomi, "So these girls are you back up…" said Tsukuyomi with a smirk, "I can tell some of them are really fighters… they'll just face my little pets."

That's hewn Tsukuyomi sent out many monsters to fight the girls, they were small and looked to be mostly made up of traditional Japanese folk lore monsters… plus a couple cell phone monsters… Really… cell phone monsters.

"Oh wow look at the some special effects." Said someone in the crowd.

"It's amazing!" said another person in the crowd.

""Really? Why are there monsters that look like phones?" asked Ino.

"I don't know… but it's really weird." Said Sakura.

"Okay! Are you ready girls?" asked Rukia.

"Right!" said most of the fighter girls.

The 6 girls all nodded and got ready to fight, while Setsuna transformed the tiny Negi sprit into a real boy… well a real looking boy dressed like a ninja, who took Konoka to a safe location.

Setsuna began to duel with Tsukuyomi, while the girls fought with the monsters.

"Byakugan!" called out Hinata and began to strike the monsters.

"Treinta Fleur!" called out Robin as thirty arms spread out tough the monsters and began to do various things to them, mostly strangle them.

Ino proceeded to throw many Kunai at the monsters, as her special Jutsu was useless against them.

Rukia sliced though the monster with her Zanpakuto, because of the crowd she knew it was best not to use it's Shikai.

Sakura on the other hand was delivering hard punches to the monster that sent them flying into the air.

Vivi took out her Peacock Slashers and towards the monster to slice them apart.

When each monster was destroyed they turned back to the paper they were made from.

"All right go you guys!" cheered Milfeulle.

"You know that girl in the green dress is pretty awesome and those weapons she's using are pretty weird." Said someone watching it.

"No way! That samurai girl is the real one! Look how she's taking them out!" said another guy watching it.

"I don't know, I think that blue haired ninja girl is the best of them all." Said another person watching.

"I can't believe all the people who think this is a show." Said Beauty.

"If I wasn't in on it then I would think it was a show." Said Milfeulle.

Beauty stared at Milfeulle with a sweat drop.

The girls managed to defeat all the monsters that they were fighting.

"Hey look what's going on the roof!" yelled someone on the crowd.

Those that were fighting looking up.

They looked up to find Negi and Konoka cornered on the rooftop with the woman from before, several demons and what looked like a young boy.

"Oh no…" said Beauty.

""This doesn't look good." Said Rukia.

"Konoka!" called out Setsuna.

Setsuna tried to help her but Tsukuyomi stopped her, "Remember this fight."

"One of needs to go up there!" said Sakura.

Sakura tired to go up but was stopped by Robin who bloomed an arm from the ground.

"Don't go, we need to see how this plays out." Said Robin.

Sakura sighed as they watched the scene, they watched as one of the demons stupidly shot off an arrow at Konoka, Negi tired to block it but with him being a paper sprit technically, it didn't quite work out… he failed blocking the arrow the arrow as about to hit Konoka when Setsuna managed to step in front of it, taking the hit and falling off the castle roof.

"Se-Chan!" cried Konoka diving in after her.

"Oh no!" cried Milfeulle covering her eyes.

"Konoka!" cried Beauty.

"Setsuna!" yelled Ino.

That's when there was a bright light coming from the two, a strange wind blew as every struggled to see what was going on.

"Hinata…" said Sakura.

"I can't see anything…" said Hinata deactivating her bloodline limit.

When the light died down they saw that Konoka landed on her feet gently, causing the crowd that gathered (and thought it was a show) to clap and cheer.

"What just happened?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know…" said Rukia.

They ran over to see what happened…

"Setsuna are you all right?" asked Sakura.

"I'm fine…" said Setsuna.

"Setsuna!" called out the Negi's paper sprit, which was Chibi again.

"We need to regroup…" whispered Negi's double.

"All right!" said Setsuna nodding.

She walked over to Konoka and picked her up, "Okay, it's not safe here… we're going to go to your parents house. We'll meet Nami and Negi on the way." Said Setsuna.

"Uh…" said Konoka.

Everyone stared at Setsuna with a sweat drop.

"Why are we going to her parents house?" asked Rukia.

"I have no idea…" said Beauty.

Meanwhile with Negi's body, Nami and Orihime. Both Nami and Orihime were playing cards.

"I win again." Said Nami showing her hand.

"But I don't have any more money…" cried Orihime.

"Okay… I'll just more money on the debt" said Nami with an evil smirk.

Well at least those guys were safe…

Next Time: Everyone makes it to the HQ of the Kansai Magic Association... wait! The leader is Konoka's father? With the letter delivered are they truly safe or has the biggest threat even showed up yet... what will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: Yes it's true... if you read volume 5 again, you should be able to find the cell phone monsters... it's true.


	19. Twists and Turns

A/N: Yay! Over 5,000 hits! All right! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 19: Twists and Turns

Negi woke up or returned to her body… whatever. He looked up to find Orihime crying while Nami was writing something down in a book.

"What happened?" asked Negi.

"I owe Nami money!" cried Orihime.

"Nami!" yelled Negi.

"I had to do something while you were out of it." Said Nami sticking her tongue out.

And so they headed out once again… after walking for a little bit they heard a "Hey!"

They turned around and saw their groups of students.

"Oh hey guys!" said Orihime waving to them.

And so they all headed to the temple with Negi on Sakura's back and Orihime holding his staff.

"We're almost there…" said Rukia.

That's when they arrived…

"Man this place gives me the creeps." Said Sakura.

"Okay… everyone be on your guard, we're about to enter enemy territory." Whispered Negi.

Every fighter with the exception of Setsuna in the group began to prepare for what was ahead… when they entered the gates they saw a most surpassing site.

"Welcome home Lady Konoka!" said many shrine maidens.

"WHAT!" yelled everyone surprised.

The shrine maidens fawned over Negi while all of the girls but Konoka turned to Setsuna.

"Okay… you need to talk!" yelled Sakura.

"All this time we've been thinking that the Kansai Magi Association was put enemy." Said Nami, "What's the truth."

"Sorry it's just that Kansai Magic Association is not our enemy but rather an allay… you see Konoka lives here, I thought it would be too dangerous to bring her home but what happened back at Cinema Village said otherwise." Said Setsuna.

This made most of the fighter girls sigh in relief.

They went inside where it seemed to be a grand reception while they wait for the elder.

"This is so nice. I haven't lived here since I was little." Said Konoka.

"Wait if you lived here." Said Negi, "Then that means…"

That's when the head of the Kansai Magic Association entered the room… and surprisingly Konoka hugged him shouting "Daddy!", surprising everyone.

"So her father is the elder of the west." Said Negi blinking.

"I can't handle all of these twists any more…" sighed Beauty.

Negi handed Konoka's father the letter with that the mission was a success.

"You should stay here for the night, after all by the time you get the bottom of the mountain it will be night fall." Said Konoka's father, "A party will be held in your honor as well."

"A party!" yelled most of the "tag along" so to speak.

"What luck!" said Sakura.

"I know!" said Milfeulle.

"But really.. .we're on a school trip." Said Negi.

"Don't worry, I'll send some double in your place." Said Konoka's father.

And so a party was started in their honor, it was fun… during the party it was decided in a small discussion with Setsuna and Konoka's father that it was time… time for her to find out.

Later that night almost all of the girls with the exception of Beauty and Setsuna (who weren't in the room) were trying to figure what to do.

"We can play cards." Said Nami.

"No!" said almost everyone else in the room.

"Not after today…" cried Orihime going into the fetal position.

""How much does she owe you?" asked Sakura with a sweat drop.

"Not much." Said Nami with an evil smile, "But it's the first time she's on the books."

"So the reason why he's scared is because of all of the stories she's heard." Said Rukia.

"Makes sense." Said Ino.

"Konoka." Said Beauty entering the room, "Setsuna wants to talk to you about something."

"Okay!" said Konoka.

"All right!" cheered Ino.

"She must be professing her love!" said Sakura.

"For the last time! It has nothing to do with that!" yelled Rukia.

The moment that Konoka left Orihime perked up, "I just remembered!" she said, "I want you to meet some new friends of mine."

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"Adeat!" called out Orihime as her artifact appeared on her wrist, she then focused on her bracelets and in a flash of light, the fairies appeared once again, shaking everyone in the room but Nami.

"What the!" yelled Rukia.

"They're so cute!" said Milfeulle.

That's when Tsubaki began to attack Orihime.

"How dare you summon us when there's no enemy!" yelled Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki! Stop it!" said Shuno.

"Looks Ms. Inoue still needs to learn how to control her powers." Said Robin.

"So Nami…" said Vivi.

"No, I'm just a staff that let me control the weather." Said Nami.

"That's still pretty cool." Said Ino.

"Stop attack me Tsubaki! Please stop!" cried Orihime.

After a few minutes the male fairy stopped attack his master. That's when someone knocked the door and everyone in the room got a bad feeling, Milfeulle opened it and it was a plea white haired boy.

"Who are you?" asked Milfeulle.

"Orihime! He's going to do something! Follow my lead Hinagiku! Baigon! Lily! Tutela Contego Reprobo!" yelled Shuno quickly.

"Right! Hinagiku! Baigon! Lily! Tutela Contego Reprobo!" followed Orihime.

Hinagiku (the skinny bald male), Baigon (a fat male) and Lily (the girl who made fun of Chamo earlier) quickly formed a triangular shield between Milfeulle and the boy before he could do anything.

"Quite interesting." Said the boy, "You're artifact is able to produce a shield that can prevent my powers. You are certainly an interesting one… You're too dangerous of an opponent because of that I will leave you alone… for now. But we will meet again soon."

The boy disappeared and Orihime let down her shield.

"That boy was very powerful…" said Rukia, "I can sense it."

"We have to go find Negi right now!" said Orihime.

"Milfeulle, stay right here!" said Sakura.

"Okay…" said Milfeulle with a nod.

Everyone (including the fairies) but Milfeulle left the room.

"Oh man where are we going to look?" asked Sakura.

"Robin, Hinata!" said Rukia who was the one who clearly took charge of this.

"Okay." Said Hinata while Robin just nodding understanding what Rukia meant.

"Byakugan!" said Hinata activating her bloodline limit.

"Ojos Fleur." Said Robin while closing her eyes.

Elsewhere in the mansion several eyes sprouted on the walls one of them found Negi and Setsuna both looked shocked who were staring at what appeared to be a stature of Konoka's father, Robin on the other end realized what this meant. She reacted her eyes and said to the others "I found him."

"Which way?" asked Rukia.

Robin lead them the way where they ran into Negi on the way… more like Orihime ran into Negi who was on the phone.

"Ow…" said Negi.

"Ow…" said Orihime.

"Honestly! You're clumsy!" yelled Tsubaki, "Why do we have to listen to again?"

"You guys are okay." Said Setsuna with a hint of relief in her voice.

"Of course we are… why?" asked Ino.

"Did you come across a white haired youth?" asked Setsuna.

"I'm assuming that he's' the one who turned Ms. Konoe's father into stone?" asked Robin.

"What!" yelled everyone else.

"That boy must have known that the shield would prevent his spells from going into the room, that's why he didn't go after us." Said Shuno.

"We have to go find Konoka and Beauty right away!" said Vivi.

Everyone (minus Tsubaki) nodded in agreement, they began to search and went they went to bath they discovered something horrible… it was Beauty turned to stone in a position of yelling at someone.

"Beauty!" cried Negi.

"Whoever that kid is!" said Chamo who was ridding on Negi's shoulder, "He's bad news."

The room became silent as they knew how bad it was going to become, that something terrible was going to happen if they didn't find and rescue Konoka in time.

Next Time: The group goes to rescue Konoka! Will they be able to save her before doom and destruction reins though out the land? Will they be able to handle it? Or will they need help? Find out next time!


	20. The Battle Begins

A/N: Yahoo! Over 6,000 hits! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 20: The Battle Begins

They were having a quick discussion about what to do… while Orihime quickly healed Beauty using Shuno and Ayame. She looked around and saw what was going on.

"What's going on?" asked Beauty.

"Good your okay!" said Negi noticing Beauty was no longer a stature.

"What happened?" asked Rukia.

"Me and Konoka went to the bath's after seeing the many of the shrine maidens turned to stone. Then a white haired boy appeared." Said Beauty, "I don't know what happened after that, I blacked out."

"Makes sense… you were turned to stone." Said Negi.

"Wait then how was I healed?" asked Beauty.

That's when Shuno and Ayame flew to her face.

"Well right calls for an emergency… each of one fighter girls here should line up to make a Pactio." said Chamo, " That means all of the girls here should give Negi a big smooch…"

Everyone in the room stared at Chamo.

"Hey!" said Ino, "I just remembered what today is… it's Weasel Stomping day!"

She began to stomp on Chamo's head while humming Weasel stomping day.

"Either way, we have to go." Said Setsuna.

"Beauty, Milfeulle stay here." Said Negi.

The two pink heads nodded…

And Negi, his two partners, his partners special fairies, Konoka's body gaud, three ninja, soul reaper, Devil Fruit eater and heiress that was trained for self defense but got caught up in an interesting crowd in school ad became a bit of a real fighter run off to fight.

"Beauty…" said Milfeulle.

"I'm calling someone for help." Said Beauty taking out her cell phone.

"Who can you call?" asked Milfeulle.

"I think you know who." Said Beauty who began to dial the phone.

"Hello." Came a voice form the other end.

"Hello, Momoko H… I need everyone's help" said Beauty into the phone.

Meanwhile with Negi's group of heroes, they finally caught up to the Akatsuki… uh… people who kidnapped Konoka. It was the woman form before as well as the boy. A stuffed monkey demon held Konoka hostage with her mouth tapped up.

"So the little boy from before and his cute little friends. I can see you brought more." Said the woman.

"Chigusa Amagasaki others will come here by dawn! Surrender here at once!" yelled Setsuna.

"You knew her name?" asked Nami with a sweat drop.

"That doesn't matter." Said the woman named Chigusa, "No matter what sort of friends you bring with you don't stand a chance."

She jumped placed some sort of ward on Konoka, which did something… she began to use Konoka's powers to summoned bout 100 demons.

"What's going on?" asked Sakura.

"Play nicely now… this is for the other day." Said Chigusa leaving with the hostage and the strange boy.

"What are we going to do… there's too many of them." Said Hinata.

That's when Negi cast a spell so that there would be a barrier of wind, but it will only last for 2 minutes.

"Right now it's best that majority of us fight these monsters while someone goes rescue Konoka." Said Ino.

"I'll go!" said Negi.

"Are you sure?" asked Nami.

"I'm the best one." Said Negi.

The girls nodded…

"One more thing." Said Chamo, "One of the girls should make a patio with you."

Before any of the girls could say anything something unexpected happened.

"I'll do it." Said Setsuna.

"What!" yelled all of the girls.

"Right now them ore help Negi can get the better, we need to save Konoka." Said Setsuna.

Chamo began to draw up a magic circle… Setsuna was blushing bright red while Negi was blushing a little…

"Come on Setsuna see Konoka's face on Negi's!" said Ino.

Setsuna said nothing but sweat dropped… he ignored it and the two kissed, with that Negi got his third partner.

"Do you really think it's a good idea?" asked Nami.

"Who knows, it might help." Said Robin with a mysterious smile.

After the barrier was gone, Negi used a powerful wind spell to fly away.

"All right." Said Ino, "Time to go all out."

Vivi took out two much larger version of her Peacock Slashers, called the Peacock Sting Slashers.

"Dance Sode no Shirayuki." Said Rukia after she drew her Zanpakuto, the sword became entirely white and even changed shape.

"You really think that will help you humans." Said one of the demons.

"Shows what you know." Said Rukia with a smirk, "The first dance, white moon."

A circle made of ice surrounded a few of the demons and froze them while the ice reach up to the sky.

"All time to try that new Jutsu." Said Ino, "Fore head cover me."

"Right!" said Sakura.

"Mind Destruction Jutsu!" said Ino aiming for one of the demons.

For some reason one of the demons started to attack one of the other demons.

"She seemed to be frozen…" said one of the other demons.

A demon was about to attack Ino when Sakura gave the demon a great upper cut sending it flying and seemingly destroying it.

Hinata began to destroy the demons with the gentle fist attack.

Vivi aimed an attack at the two of them demons… but missed.

"Too bad little girl." Said the monster.

"Runback!" she shouted, that's when the Peacock String Slasher came back to the hit them.

"Treinta Fleur Strangle!" said Robin while arms appeared around the necks of the demons and began to strangle them.

"Tsubaki: Lubricus Contego Reprobo!" said Orihime, Tsubaki began to fly threw the demons slicing them and destroying them.

Nami once again began to form the thundercloud that destroyed many of the demons.

"Hyakuretsu Okazani" said Setsuna slicing though the demons.

"How can these girls?" asked one of the demons.

"We're the fighter girls of class 3-A!" said Sakura, "And don't forget it!"

"Um… Billboard brow… you're talking like Naruto." Said Ino.

"Oh my god…" she muttered.

Meanwhile at the Temple… both Beauty and Milfeulle were just sitting there, in silence.

"I'm leaving." Said Beauty getting up.

"What?" asked Milfeulle.

"I'm going to help out." Said Beauty, "I'm going to see if there's anything I can do."

"Please be careful." Said Muffle.

Beauty nodded and left.

Back with the fighter girls, they began to tried… even though they were taking out the demons… there were still a lot left.

"This isn't good." Said Ino, "I'm completely out of Chakra."

"We have to hold them off as a much as we can." Said Setsuna dodging an attack.

That's when there was a strange pillar of light.

"What's that light!" said Sakura.

"That's Konoka's power." Said Hinata.

"This isn't good." Said Rukia.

"So Setsuna-Sempai, I can see your little friends see still with you." Said a voice.

They turned around and saw Tsukuyomi.

"You again!" said Setsuna.

Meanwhile with Negi he was face to face with the Hanyo boy from before, who had given his name, Kotaro.

That's when they saw the pillar of light.

"That's not good brother." Said Chamo who hitched the rid with Negi.

"I know…" said Negi, " I have to finish this now."

The two ran towards each other and were about to attack. But before either could attack each other a giant boomerang blocked the two.

"That boomerang." Thought Negi.

Meanwhile with the girls… that's when something suddenly unexpected happened… several logs surrounded the demons.

"What are those things." Said Tsukuyomi blinking.

The long sent some sort of energy zapping the demons.

That's a few arrows coated with spiritual energy hit several of the demons.

"Hey up here!" said a voice.

Everyone turned to see on a nearby ledge stood Ayeka, Kagome, Ryoko, Yomiko, Megumi, Tia, Shampoo, Akane, Wedding Peach, Sailor Moon, Mew Ichigo and Hyper Blossom.

"Hey! You guys okay!" said Megumi.

"There's more!" said Tsukuyomi.

"You guys!" said Setsuna.

"The remaining Fighter Girls of Class 3-A are here!" said all 4 Magical Girls.

Next Time: After getting help form the other members of the class and even Beauty volunteering to become another of his partners can Negi save the day when Chigusa's plan comes to fruition or will Negi find help in some unexpected places?


	21. Why Do Things Get so Complicated?

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been to work on it, but I kept putting it off... I don't know why. Also for the second story I decided on Bleach due to the fact that "Soul Reapers" are mentioned in the summery and the fact that Orihime has a major role in the story (and I'm think about making Rukia one of the leaders of the class so to speak)...

Also to reminds people: please request the stories you want to see updated if I don't have them on schedule or have updated them as part of the overhaul.

Enjoy!

Chapter 21: Why Do Things Get so Complicated?

Negi turned around and saw Sango standing in a tree. She jumped down.

"Leave him to me." said Sango.

"Sango what are you doing here?" asked Negi blinking.

"Beauty called us, almost everyone who can fight came to help." explained Sango.

"Almost?" asked Negi.

"Chao didn't I don't know why." said Sango, "She said she couldn't make and she's sorry."

"I see." said Negi.

"Like I said, leave this to me. Go save Konoka!" said Sango.

"Thank you Sango." said Negi with a nod.

Negi ran away as fast he could.

"That armor." said Kotaro faltering for a second then he smirked, "I always thought you were a legend. But I was wrong."

"I am a Demon Slayer." said Sango, "And I happen to fighting you. We just drew lots who would go one ahead. It really could have been an alien or a magical girl."

"I see…" said Kotaro with a sweat drop, "Either way, we're opponents."

Kotaro summoned a lot of shadow wolves, Sango grabbed her giant boomerang and threw it at the wolves.

Back with threw other fighter girls…

Quite a few of the monsters were impaled by Ryoko's light sabers.

"Can you bring us up to speed?" asked Ryoko without breaking a sweat.

Ayeka zapped more with her logs.

"You know you demon, now's not the time to ask these things." muttered Ayeka, "You catch your breath."

"I guess we could explain why you guys fight." said Orihime.

Meanwhile with Negi he was running as fast as he could. When he heard someone call his name. "Negi!"

Negi turned around and saw Beauty.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I want to help." said Beauty.

"What? Why?" asked Negi blinking.

"Konoka is my roommate and one of my best friends here. So I really want to help her out." said Beauty, "Please… let me…"

"Okay." said Negi with nod.

"All right!" said Chamo who was singing that song "I'm in the money" in his head while he made the circle.

Beauty took a breath and kissed Negi.

There was a bright light and the card appeared.

"All right! 2nd Pactio of the night!" cheered Chamo.

""Did he say 2nd?" asked Beauty blinking.

"Beauty stay here." said Negi.

"Wait! Why?" asked Beauty.

"Don't worry I'll summon you when I need your help." said Negi.

"Summon me?" thought Beauty blinking.

That's when she noticed her copy of the card on the ground.

"Well I minds as well practice until he summons me." said Beauty.

Back with Sango and Kotaro.

"You're going easy on me, aren't you?" asked Kotaro.

"So what if I am." said Sango.

"Is it because I'm a Hanyo…" said Kotaro.

"No it's because… you're a 10 year old." said Sango, "That and I can tell you're a hired mercenary."

"I'll show you 10 year old!" said Kotaro.

That's when Sango whacked him in the head with her boomerang.

"Ow that hurt!" muttered Kotaro.

"I work with a Dog Hanyo a lot, so I know how they behave." said Sango.

That's when there was a light… they saw that a strange shape came to be.

With the other girls, those who were fighting earlier had caught their breath and had rejoined the fray. When they saw the shape as well.

"What is that thing?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Nami! Orihime! You should go help Negi!" said Ayeka.

The two orange heads nodded and left along with Setsuna.

"You should know… Setsuna became Negi's partner tonight." said Ino with a sweat drop.

"Wow… would have never guessed Setsuna would join him." said Hyper Blossom.

"Though with what's been going on, it would make sense." said Wedding Peach.

Meanwhile Negi was fighting with the boy from earlier, who's name was Fate, when a giant demon king was summoned

"What am I going to do?" asked Negi.

"Time to summon your Angels Negi!" said Chamo.

Negi nodded…

In the forest, Nami, Orihime and Setsuna ran. That's when they all heard Chamo's voice in their minds

"Nami, Orihime, Setsuna, Beauty can you hear us?" came Chamo's voice to them.

"Yeah we can." thought Nami as she placed her card on her forehead.

"Wait did you say Beauty?" thought Orihime.

"She's now Negi's partner." came Chamo's voice.

"We're headed there as fast we can. We're be there soon." thought Nami.

"We're going to summon you… get ready…" came Chamo's voice.

"Okay…" came Beauty's voice who seemed uncertain.

With Beauty she was staring at the items in her hand.. .well on was in her hand… one was on her hand… it was a neon pink folding fan and a boxing glove.

"Why me?" thought Beauty.

With Negi who was exhausted… he called out the incantation to summon all 4 of his partners. Who appeared in magic circles… they noticed Negi looked exhausted.

"I'm sorry… Konata is still." said Negi shaking.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." said Beauty.

They turned around and saw a giant glowing monster.

"What is that thing!" yelled Beauty in shock.

"It's huge!" cried Orihime.

"Now not the time!" yelled Chamo focus on him.

They noticed the white haired (Fate) from before performing an incantation

"Stop him now!" yelled Chamo.

"I don't think we can." said Nami.

"I'll handle it!" said Orihime, "Hinagiku! Baigon! Lily! Tutela Contego Reprobo!"

Orihime created her barrier while the group managed to get away from the attack.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Orihime.

Setsuna noticed Negi's hand was slowly turning to stone.

"Your hand." said Setsuna.

"I'm fine!" said Negi, "They only grazed me."

"You guys get out of here's I'll go rescue Konoka." said Setsuna, she turned to look at the giant,. "She's on the shoulder with Chigusa."

They looked to see indeed Chigusa was on her shoulder holding Konoka.

"I can reach them." said Setsuna.

"How" asked Beauty blinking.

"I'm going to let you in on a secret… I'm glad it's you Negi and Beauty. Since you two were always close to Konoka. It's something I have never seen told Konoka." explained Setsuna.

"What about us?" asked Orihime.

"I think she's going to ignore us." said Nami.

"After you see this… you will never see me again." explained Setsuna.

Setsuna lifted up the back of her shirt… and that's when suddenly two white feathered wings appeared on her back. Everyone stared at the sight in disbelief… well somewhat… after all… a person secretly having wings in this class would be considered normal… seriously… think about it.

Next Time: With Setsuna's secret out, the battle gets hotter. Will they be able to stop the monster with the surprise help they got? What does Beauty's Pactio item do? Find out next time!


	22. Wings

A/N: I wasn't planning on updating today, but I guess I had no choice for this story has reached 10,000 hits! It's my 11th story to hit such a mark after: The Biju Biju Fruit (over 200,000), Bleached Marimo (Over 40,000), New Lives, Soul Reborn, Quest of Kings (all three over 20,000), New Lives R, Red Sunrise, Family Piece, Guiding Spirit and Accidental Love. I'm happy this happened and sorry for the long wait! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 22: Wings

Setsuna stood there crying… she never wanted to reveal, never in a million years.

"I'm just like them… I'm a monster." cried Setsuna.

"Oh wow… you have wings?" asked Orihime examining them, "That's amazing!"

"Huh?" asked Setsuna.

"Um Setsuna… do you really think you having wings we'll treat you any differently?" asked Beauty.

"What do you mean?" asked Setsuna.

"You really think we'll think of you as a monster with wings?" asked Nami.

"Well I…" said Setsuna.

"Rukia's a Soul Reaper, Evangeline is an evil vampire, Ryoko is the creation of a mad scientist… you're more normal than they are." said Beauty.

"But…" said Setsuna.

"Have you ever met the boy's JR. High Music Teacher?" asked Nami, "He's a walking talking skeleton."

"But…" said Setsuna.

"Do you know how many girls in this school would want wings?" asked Beauty.

"But…" said Setsuna.

Hey… doesn't Mint have wings…" asked Orihime.

"Only in Mew Mew form." Said Nami.

"Setsuna. It really doesn't matter if you have wings! Really…" said Nami.

"That's right!" said Beauty.

"You should go rescue Konoka." Said Orihime.

Setsuna smiled, she then flew off to save Konoka.

"Negi you rest." Said Nami, "We'll handle him."

Orihime nodded in agreement.

"What am I supposed to do?" thought Beauty with a sweat drop.

Fate smiled you really think you can handle me.

He looked at Orihime, he knew there was something special about her Pactio item... but didn't think anything about it.

That was when Nami created a small storm, which Fate dodged.

"Tsubaki: Lubricus Contego Reprobo!"

Fate also dodged that attack.

"Here goes!" shouted Beauty waving her fan.

That's when a giant Banana hit Fate in the body.

"A banana?" thought Beauty.

"Your fan summons a banana?" asked Nami.

Beauty waved her fan once again, this time a football came out of it and hit Fate in the groin.

"Okay… this is getting weird." Said Beauty.

"Try it one more time." Said Negi watching carefully.

Beauty nodded… she was waved her fan once again and… a Pikachu came out! The Pikachu used Thunder Bolt then disappeared.

"That fan…" said Negi.

"I've heard of that one… it creates a random attack every single time." Said Chamo.

"It really is random." Said Beauty with dot eyes and a sweat drop.

Fate got up, "That was rather interesting but I think it's time to end this." He said.

Everything that happened next it was a blur. Fate began to attack… a lot. Strong magical punches and strong spells were thrown.

"Hinagiku! Baigon! Lily! Tutela Contego Reprobo!" shouted Orihime.

The shield was put up to stop the attacks… but it shattered! And she was hit by a strong attack.

"That was strong…" said Nami.

"So it appears that even that shield has a limit." Said Fate.

Orihime began to shake.

"It's okay Orihime… it is." Comforted Beauty.

Fate was about to punch Negi when he caught it.

"Negi!" yelled Nami.

That's when Orihime regained her confidence.

"Tsubaki: Lubricus Contego Reprobo!"

Tsubaki aimed itself at Fate… there was a ripple effect and a shattering effect.

"My barrier…" said Fate, "She destroyed my barrier."

That's when Negi punched him in the face.

Meanwhile with Setsuna, she managed to rescue Konoka.

"Oh… Se-Chan… it's you!" said Konoka, "I knew it! You would come to rescue me!"

Setsuna began to blush fiercely.

"Are you all right?" asked Setsuna.

"I'm fun…" said Konoka, "In fact I kind of enjoyed that… Is that naughty of me?"

Setsuna continued to blush… that's when Konoka noticed Setsuna's wings.

"Se-Chan your back." Said Konoka.

"Oh… you men these…" said Setsuna.

"They're beautiful… you look just like an angel." Said Konoka.

Setsuna began to blush even more than before.

Back with Negi, Fate got up and glared at Negi.

"No one's ever laid a hand on me." Said Fate, "You're going top pay Negi Springfield!"

He was about to do something… when someone gabbed his arm… It was Evangeline!

"No way!" said Beauty.

"It's Evangeline!" said Orihime.

"Why is she here?" asked Negi.

"How is she even here?" asked Nami.

That's when Evangeline hit Fate with a spell that sent him flying.

"It looks like we're even now kiddo." Said Evangeline.

High above them, Chachamaru hovered holding a giant gun!

"Mistress! The Barrier Gun is Ready!" said Chachamaru.

"Fire." Evangeline's voice told her.

"Roger." was Chachamaru response.

She fired gun that destroyed the barrier around the giant monster.

"A monster of this mass can only bind for 10 seconds. Please hurry." Explained Chachamaru.

"Even Chachamaru came." Said Orihime.

"Well it appears this was a rather eventful trip you." Said Evangeline, "You may have more partners but you still need to learn more."

Evangeline began to fly into the air. "Sit back and watch a Magi at her top form."

"So you guys think she's still upset about her loss?" asked Nami.

"You're still watching? Right?" asked Evangeline.

"I think that answers your question." Said Beauty.

"Yeah… it does." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

Evangeline began to cast a spell everyone was shocked when the giant monster froze.

"Amazing…" said Orihime.

"You are aware she was one of the bad guys, right?" asked Beauty.

"Um…" said Orihime with a sweat drop.

"It doesn't matter." Said Negi, "I did beat her."

High above them Chigusa was in shock.

"What are you doing!" she yelled out, "Who are you!"

Evangeline mere laughed at the current enemy.

"You have chosen the wrong enemy." Said Evangeline with an evil smirk, "What you are seeing is a spell that freezes anything within 150 square foot area! Even that big nasty thing won't be able to avoid it!"

She began to laugh evilly.

"For lo! I am the vampire Evangeline... the Dark Angel! Look upon my Magicks ye mighty and despair!"

Negi, Beauty, Nami and Orihime all sweat dropped at that evil speech.

"Okay…" said Beauty, "I don't know what to say…"

"Crazy much?" said Nami thinking of a good thing to say.

Evangeline began to cast yet another spell… which she ended with a simple snap of her fingers. When that happened the monster shattered into many pieces.

"Now you owe me one." Said Evangeline with a smirk.

And so the 4 of them stared at the fact Evangeline won… and only Beauty was the one that could say it best.

"That was a little anti-climactic… wasn't it?" she said.

And indeed it was.

Next Time: All is well! Not! Even though the giant monster is defeated all not well! Will Negi die because of his injuries? Find out next time!


	23. Goodbye Kyoto

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... I just haven't been thinking about this much until recently. Enjoy the chapter which means the Kyoto Arc is over... the next arc is going to be very different but very funny.

Chapter 23: Goodbye Kyoto

Evangeline beat the giant monster… It was that easy… Extremely easy. Kind of depressing really. Everyone wanted to see a giant fight but… well they didn't.

"That was anti-climatic." Said Nami.

"I already said that." Said Beauty.

That was when Evangeline and Chachamaru flew down.

"So… Evangeline, how are you even here?" asked Nami.

"I'll explain." Said Chachamaru, "In order to get around the barrier, the dean must stamp a permission saying "Evangeline can travel to Kyoto as part of normal school activities." Every 5 seconds." Explained Chachamaru.

"Yeah, as payment for this, I get to site see Kyoto while the old man is in rubber stamp hell." Said Evangeline.

Negi and his three partners stared at the two.

"Orihime and Beauty?" asked Evangeline looking at the two.

"Orihime's complicated but I think Beauty just wanted to help Konoka." Said Nami.

Evangeline shrugged, "Either way out here I'm far away from the barrier. I have my powers at full strength. I'm like a human cheat code."

Elsewhere… the demons that the other class members fought began to disappear.

"Look like out job is done." Said one of the demons.

"No hard feelings okay…" said another of the demons.

"Speak for you're self… you aren't normal girls! What kind of class is this?" asked one of the demons.

As they disappeared the class couldn't help but to sweat drop at that last demon.

"I think the last one hit the mark…" said Wedding Peach.

"Ignore them… they never been to our class." Said Ryoko.

"Hey… what happened to that girl?" asked Mew Ichigo.

"I don't know… it looks like she left." Said Rukia.

With Sango and Kotaro. Sango picked up the boy.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Kotaro.

"I'm sorry… but I'm going to have to bring you in." said Sango.

"Let go of me!" shouted Kotaro.

Sango giggled, at this, "Like I said, I know how to handle Dog Hanyo." She said.

Back with Negi's group, Negi noticed that Fate was coming out of the water behind Evangeline.

"Behind you!" shouted Negi taking the hit for Evangeline.

Fortunately Evangeline tossed Negi aside and took the hit. However being an immortal vampire the hit did nothing and she was okay. She beat up Fate but it turned out to be a fake.

"How are you alive?" asked Orihime.

"I'm a vampire. You know how to kill from those movies." Muttered Evangeline.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Beauty.

"It's the petrifaction."

That was when Negi collapsed. At the same time the others arrived, including Konoka and Setsuna.

"Because his magic resistance is so high, the petrifaction to his body is extremely slow." Explained Setsuna, "It won't be much time until his throat is petrified and he suffocates."

Before Orihime could do any thing.

"I think I should make a Pactio." Said Konoka, "Se-Chan filled me on everything."

"You're not mad that we kept everything from you?" asked Wedding Peach.

"Wait…" said Orihime.

"No, I'm not." Said Konoka, "In fact I'm thankful that you all came to help me.

"Um…" said Orihime.

"If I make a Pactio, I might be able to tap into the abilities I used in Cinema Village." Said Konoka.

"She has a point." Said Robin.

"Wait…" said Orihime.

Chamo made a Pactio circle, in it Konoka kissed Negi curing him and making her his 5th partner.

"Oh wait… I just remembered…" said Nami, "Orihime has healing abilities."

Orihime was sighing in the corner.

"I'm fine…" she said.

Negi began to wake up and everything was okay, the people at Konoka's mansion were freed and Evangeline's old partner caught Chigusa. Of course there would be a celebration that night!

The next day, they got a call…

"Really? That's what's going on?" asked Rukia, "That's embarrassing… please… get Nitta away from them Yomi."

"What's going on?" asked Millfulle.

"Setsuna sent copies of the group that initially came here…" said Rukia, "They're now stripping down to nothing."

Hinata fainted, Robin laughed little, while everyone blushed.

"I'm glad I'm not part of that group." Said Ayeka.

"I am too." Said Ryoko, "Because you would have done a speech about how could she ruin the royal family or something like that."

The two began to glare at each other.

"Someone has to go tell Negi." Said Rukia.

"I'll do." Said Beauty.

"Me too." Said Konoka.

The two found Negi with Setsuna… Setsuna seemed to be trying to run away.

"Hey it's emergency." Said Beauty.

"What is it?" asked Negi.

"The copies that Setsuna sent, they're suddenly stripping." Said Beauty.

"What?" asked Negi in shock.

"Come on we have to go back." Said Beauty.

"All of the normies are still at the hotel…" said Konoka.

"Expect for Chao." Pointed out Beauty.

The other girls were leaving as well to stop the stripping doubles.

After stopping them (which only took like three seconds due to Yomiko's abilities), group 5 were resting their room with Negi… well Robin was reading a book… but she was the only one not laying down.

"That was tiring…" said Beauty.

"Yeah…" agreed Nami.

That was when the door opened, group 1 plus the magical girls, Evangeline and Chachamaru showed up.

"Come on!" said Orihime, "We have to go."

"How can you have so much energy?" asked Beauty.

"You know it's the last day." Said Evangeline, "Isn't there something you need to do?"

"Oh right." Said Negi remembering the very reason he came to Kyoto for.

They went to the place where they were going to meet up with Konoka's father.

"Oh hello." Said Konoka's father while having a smoke.

"Smoking is bad." Said Konoka taking his cigarette away.

And so after that he lead them to Negi's father's Kyoto house.

"Why are you coming again?" asked Ino to the four Magical Girls.

"We were there when Evangeline told him about this place." Said Ichigo.

"Just here to end this arc." Said Momoko A.

Everyone sweat dropped at that comment.

They got to the house, which was very nice and lined with many books. The girls explored while Negi looked around, however it looked as if there weren't any signs that he lived there within the last 10 years.

"Hey, Konoka, Setsuna… can you bring up Negi's other partners?" asked Konoka's father.

"He could at least learned our names." Sighed Nami.

They went upstairs to talk to Konoka's father. He showed them a picture that was with Nagi when he was younger with his group… with a younger version Konoka's father.

"That's the group when Nagi was just 15 years old." Said Konoka's father.

"Nagi?" asked Orihime.

Konoka's father nodded, "That's his name."

He began to explain about how Nagi was the hero of the Great War and how Chigusa's parents were killed leading her to have hatred of all western Magi.

After taking a group picture in the house, Konoka's father gave Negi something.

And so the next day… the class finally went home, much closer than ever before… after all Negi did gain 4 new partners. Things were going to change… they were going to change a lot.

Next Time: A Spear Counterpart: A male counterpart of something that female. There's a boy's class 3A... but with more Ninjas! More Devil Fruit Users! More Cursed Martial Artists! More Soul Reapers! And less sane people! Watch as they go on their own adventure! Because this is the story of Boy's Class 3A!


	24. Boy's Class 3A Part 1

A/N: I'm adding another anime starting this chapter, I won't say what it is... but it will be funny.

Also much like last time I gave last names to characters that didn't have them... some of them are easy to guess, other are pretty hard... I will say this, one of them is so hard I'll give a cookie who can not only correctly guess the character but why the name has significance. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 24: The Misadventures of Boy's Class 3A Part 1

It was a nice quest day in Class 3A, Negi was writing on the black board when there was a huge explosion outside. The class went to the window.

"I wonder what happened." Said Beauty.

"I think I know who." Said Ryoko.

The class left the room and went to see what happened… in including Negi.

At the explosion site, a bunch of teenaged boys managed to climb out of the debris.

"IS everyone okay?" asked a boy with a slightly shaved head and with a small ponytail in the back.

"Oh no! Sakura-Kun!" cried a voice.

They all went to a girl with blue-ish hair, with a halo floating over her head and holding a spiked club. She was crying over what could be the assumed something they assumed were the blooded remains of someone's body.

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"Sakura died in the explosion." Cried the girl.

Everyone looked at her spiked club, which was covered in blood.

"Um… Dokuro…" said a boy with white spiked hair with a giant sweat drop, "I think you're the one who did it."

The girl, named Dokuro realized something…

"Pipiru piru piru pipiru pi!" said the girl as she spun around her club, the bloodied remains were put back together and brought back to life forming a boy with short brown hair.

"Dokuro-Chan!" yelled the boy.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Said a man with red hair putting into a pineapple shaped ponytail and tattoos on his forehead.

"That isn't funny!" yelled the boy.

"All right!" yelled a man with large blond afro wearing sunglasses, "Is everyone alive! Or any semblance of being alive!"

"Yes sir!" said the class.

"Well it's a shame I'm not!" said the man.

"Take off the uniform!" yelled many of the students.

"It's a shame I didn't make it." Said the man dressed like an angel.

"Hey! That's offence!" yelled Dokuro-Chan.

"Besides you would have a chain attached to your chest if you were dead…" said an orange haired boy.

"Oh right…" said the man suddenly changing clothes back to his normal (a blue shirt and jeans) but with a chain attached to his chest.

"You really had to say something… didn't you Ichigo." Said a boy with very long white hair wearing a baseball cap for some reason.

"Hey! You guys all right." Said a voice.

They saw many groups gathered, but the group that got the most attention was Class 3A of the Girl's school.

"Yeah… we're fine…" said the shaved haired boy.

"No one's hurt or killed?" asked Beauty.

"Unless you count Sakura-Kun getting killed all the time by Dokuro." Said Kiba pointing to the poor boy.

Negi looked at the class in the giant crater, he recognized the Ninjas but he didn't know which class that was.

"Which class is this one?" asked Negi.

"It's boy's school Class 3A." said Evangeline who came for the sake of coming, "With the emption of a couple students, none of them are normal…"

"Do you need help?" asked Ryoko.

"If you help us you're only going to rescue Tenchi!" yelled Ayeka.

"Excuse me!" yelled a stern voice.

Everyone turned to see Nitta, everyone faze.

"I think you have to explain yourself to the Dean." Said Nitta.

Sometime later the entire class stood in front of the Dean and Nita.

"Now first all, Ms. Mitsukai after this explanation I believe you should transfer to the girl's school." Said Nita, that was when he remembered something, "Never mind… you can stay."

"Looks like he wants to keep his humanity." Said a boy with blue hair and tan skin whispering to boy with brown hair.

"Yeah, I hope he gets turned into a donkey if that happens." Said the boy with brown hair.

"So can you tell me what happened?" asked the Dean.

"I'll everything." Said a boy with a very long nose and curly hair.

(Flashback)

"I the great Usopp says we should go on an adventure!" yelled the boy with the long nose who was for reason overly muscular.

"I'm Uryu! And I'm the biggest idiot ever!" said a boy named Uryu, who hair bluish black hair, wearing glasses a dunce cap, dipper and swinging a cat along.

(Cut out of Flashback)

The rest of the called looked at Usopp.

"Please tell the truth Usopp." Said Sasuke.

"And what did I ever do you?" asked Uryu adjusting his glasses.

"I'll explain the story." Said a boy with Black hair and glasses.

"Go ahead Mr. Ohyama." Said the Dean.

The boy who's full name was Masaaki Ohyama began to tell the story.

(Flashback)

Class was about to begin and students filed in…

Now since one is wondering who these are… they will be introduced:

Student Number 1: Ichigo Kurosaki, Notes: Part Soul Reaper, is able to become, sometimes aids Rukia

Student Number 2: Yousuke Fuuma, Notes: Goalie of the Soccer team, half devil (defeated evil side), dates Momoko Hanasaki

Student Number 3: Luffy D. Monkey: Notes: Previously introduced

Student Number 4: Gaara Suna, Notes: Previously Introduced

Student Number 5: Masaya Aoyama, notes: Member of the Kendo Team, complicated back story involving an alien race wanting to take over the world, dates Ichigo Momomiya

Student Number 6: Sakura Kusakabe, Notes: Normal boy, until it was revealed that he discovers immortally that will cause women to stop aging past 12, has died numerous times

Dokuro Mitsukai, Notes: Sakura's "companion", from the future to prevent Sakura from inventing that technology, often accidently kills him and revives

Student Number 7: Naruto Uzumaki, notes: Previously introduced

Student Number 8: Gasser Heppokomaru, Notes: uses his own gas to fight (yes… that kind of gas), Beauty's boyfriend

Student Number 9: Miroku Tsujitani, notes: Monk in training, cursed with a musical hole in his hand, often helps out Sango and Kagome, nitrous pervert

Student Number 10: Sasuke Uchiha, Notes: Previously introduced

Student Number 11: Kiba Inuzuka, previously introduced

Akamaru: Kiba's companion, allowed in classes due to the fact that he's a special dog, previously introduced.

Student Number 12: Ryoga Hibiki, Notes: Somewhat previously introduced, has no sense of direction, cursed to turn into a pug when splashed with cold water

Student Number 13: Shino Aburame, Notes: Previously introduced

Student Number 14: Tenchi Masaki, Notes: Part of the Juraian Royal Family, Ryoko and Ayeka are both in love with him

Student Number 15: Choji Akimichi, Notes: Previously introduced

Student Number 16: Gurio Umino, Notes: A normies

Student Number 17: Shikamaru Nara, notes: Previously introduced

Student Number 18: Inu-Yasha, Notes: Dog Hanyo, father is one of the most powerful Yokai in the world, help Kagome and Sango

Student Number 19: Usopp Sogeking, notes: Notorious liar, good with a slingshot, was in the same class as Nami, Robin and Vivi in elementary

Student Number 20: Masaaki Ohyama, Notes: normie, one telling the story.

Student Number 21: Kiyo Takamine, notes: Genius, Mamodo Bookkeeper

Zatch Bell, Notes: Kiyo's partner, good friends with Tia.

Student Number 22: Ukyo Kuonji, Notes: Really a girl, dressed like a boy and pretty much pretending to be a boy, engaged to student number 28 (see below)

Student Number 23: Zoro Roronoa, Notes: Swords, have no sense of direction, was in the same class as Nami, Vivi and Robin in elementary school.

Student Number 24: Chopper Tony Tony, Notes: Is a reindeer that ate the Human Human Fruit when young, went to the same elementary school as Nami, Robin and Vivi.

Student Number 25: Keigo Asano, Notes: A normies

Student Number 26: Flam "Franky" Cutty, Notes: Due to accident he rebuilt himself into a Cyborg that runs on Cola, was in the same class as Nami, Robin and Vivi in elementary school also refuses to wear pants.

Student Number 27: Musi "Mousse", Notes: Comes from the same Amazon village as Shampoo. Cursed to turn into a duck every time splashed with cold water

Student Number 28: Ranma Saotome: Cursed to turn into a girl when splashed with Cold Water, engaged to Akane, Shampoo and fellow class mate Ukyo.

Student Number 29: Uryu Ishida, Notes: Is a Quincy, a type of human that fights Hollows, does not officially get along with any soul Reaper, unofficially often help the Soul Reapers.

Student Number 30: Renji Abarai, Notes: Much like Rukia, is really a Soul Reaper sent to protect the class, knew Rukia in childhood

Student Number 31: Sanji Blue, Notes: A cook and martial artist, in love with Nami (and other girls) knew her and Vivi and Robin in elementary school (same class)

Homeroom Teacher: Pro. Bobobo-Bo Bo-bobo, notes: Insane, can fight with his nose hairs, has a habit of changing clothes in the blink of an eye.

Bo-bobo (as he's called by most), walked into the classroom… dressed like a woman.

"Hello class!" he said a falsetto voice, this made everyone sweat drop.

"Can you please start a class without cross-dressing?" asked Ranma.

That was when Bo-bobo splashed him with cold water.

"Why not… you're doing it too,." Said Bo-bobo.

Ranma-Chan sighed…

"You know you shouldn't say that." Said Inu-Yasha.

"I know…" mumbled Ranma.

That was the windows suddenly exploded and evil laughter could be heard.

(Cut out of flashback)

Masaaki stopped when he heard screeching at the door.

"What's that?" he asked.

On the other side of the door, many of the girl's from class 3a were listening in on it.

"Come on guys… we shouldn't be spying." Said Beauty.

Tomo who was one of them.

"You should be here with us… after all your boyfriend is in there." Said Tomo.

"I agree with Beauty… you should you might get caught." Said Rukia.

"She's right you know…" said a voice, making the others freeze.

They all turned to see a teacher from the university division… one that was imposing yet handsome…

Next Time: A mysterious woman want the class for something... what? It's something important! And who is she? Oh... she's that... does anyone have Déjà Vu?


End file.
